Échec et maths
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Inui Sadaharu était de ceux qui prédisaient l'avenir avec une acuité et une constance frôlant l'obsession maladive; s'il y avait bien une chose que Kaidoh Kaoru n'avait jamais essayé, c'était d'aspirer à comprendre son environnement. InuiKaidoh!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_Échec et maths  
_**Genre: **_Romance, angst, drama, un peu d'humour, tranches de vie par moments, avec, je le promets, une happyend.  
_**Rating: **_M (pour mentions sexuelles et peut-être un lemon, dans quelques siècles)__  
_**Personnages: **_Inui/Kaidoh, avec tout Seigaku, leurs familles respectives et peut-être d'autres persos, si l'occasion se présente._

**Note: **_Premièrement, j'aimerais vous signaler que le titre n'est pas une erreur de ma part : je sais bien que l'expression aux échecs s'écrit plutôt «Échec et mat», seulement, j'ai voulu faire ce qu'on appelle... *roulement de tambour* un jeux de mots! En effet, «maths», c'est en référence aux pourcentages d'Inui, si vous n'aviez pas compris. Le titre cache d'autres significations que vous devriez comprendre au fur et à mesure._

_Sinon... me voici avec une nouvelle histoire longue. Je ne promets pas de pouvoir la finir, encore moins rapidement, mais j'ai déjà 6 chapitres d'écrit, ce qui est pas mal (je trouve du moins)._

_Parlons logistique : ce texte sera écrit à la troisième personne, mais je varierai d'un POV à l'autre. Je commence ici avec Inui, et le prochain chapitre sera le même laps de temps du POV de Kaidoh. Ça peut paraître répétitif, mais je crois que pour le type d'histoire que je veux faire, c'est nécessaire._

_Je pense avoir gardé Inui assez IC, mais Kaidoh peut paraître OoC. En fait, c'est ma propre vision du personnage que j'ai essayé de présenter, à vous de voir ce que vous en pensez._

_J'ai tout dit, je pense bien. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture~!_

* * *

Il était de ces gens incapables de vivre sans comprendre à la perfection leur environnement. La plupart de ces personnes avaient par conséquent un leadership connu et surtout reconnu, leur permettant ainsi de contrôler leur entourage à leur guise. Cependant, un certain nombre de ces personnes n'essayaient pas d'influencer le monde autour d'eux : ils tentaient plutôt de le prédire.

Évidemment, la vie n'étant pas si simple, il n'existait aucune méthode pour prédire à cent pour cent les évènements futurs. Cependant, avec un peu d'observation et beaucoup de réflexion, il était fort possible d'émettre des probabilités. Tout le monde le faisait un peu inconsciemment : qui n'a pas pensé qu'il avait de faibles chances d'échouer à un examen ou de fortes chances de rater son bus?

Inui Sadaharu était de ceux qui prédisaient l'avenir avec une acuité et une constance frôlant l'obsession maladive. Dans son carnet, toujours greffé à ses mains, il notait tout, et de chaque petit détail, il déduisait : 54% de chance que ci, 23% de chance que ça, etc.

Sa méthode, qui pour quiconque aurait semblé indigeste, était pour lui semblable à l'action de respirer : tout aussi facile et tout aussi vitale. Ainsi, il prévoyait en terme de pourcentage chacune de ses actions et surtout celles de ses collègues, dans le but de comprendre au maximum son environnement. Autrement, il lui semblait qu'il n'arriverait pas à saisir son univers – idée qui l'aurait angoissée s'il y avait songé avec sérieux.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins, il arriva à l'avance à l'entrainement matinal de l'équipe de Seigaku et commença à prédire : 54% de chances que Momoshiro soit encore en retard, 33% qu'Echizen l'accompagne, 99% que dans ce cas Tezuka leur fasse faire au moins vingt laps de course. Cette fois-ci, Momoshiro fut le seul à arriver en retard, mais leur capitaine ne manqua pas de lui donner sa punition.

Toutefois, ce qui intéressait vraiment l'adolescent n'était pas ces membres de l'équipe. Il regardait plutôt du côté de Kaidoh, notant qu'il avait le même bandana qu'à l'habitude, que sa démarche n'avait pas changé et que son expression était tout aussi renfrognée. Franchement, c'était un matin comme tous les autres pour le serpent, qui ne remarquait toujours pas les coups d'œil en coin de son senpai.

63%. Inui savait qu'il y avait 63% de chance qu'il soit amoureux de son kouhai. Il avait calculé ce chiffre à sa façon de le regarder à chaque occasion, même si apparemment ses données étaient toujours bonnes. Il l'avait aussi déduit de sa propension à reporter les moindres études de ses coéquipiers sur son partenaire de doubles, à noter comment chacun agissait avec lui sans autant se soucier de comment ils agissaient avec les autres.

Cependant, l'élément qui avait été décisif et qui avait fait augmenter le nombre de 46% à 63% était les rêves pervers qu'il avait commencé à faire et sa propension à se masturber en pensant à son kouhai. Le chiffre n'avait pas monté plus haut parce qu'il y avait encore la possibilité que ce soit simplement ses hormones, ou son obsession de concocter pour le serpent le meilleur entrainement qui lui était simplement monté à la tête. Il y avait donc 20% de chance que ce ne soit que ses hormones, 15,5% que ce ne soit que son désir de lui faire un meilleur programme et 1,5% que ce soit une pure coïncidence – c'était une simple marge d'erreur qu'il s'imposait.

La plus grande probabilité était quand même qu'il soit amoureux, et, d'après ses observations des plus approfondies, il avait compté que les chances que l'autre l'aime également n'étaient que de 13%. Encore une fois, deux autres options s'offraient : 65% qu'il le considère comme son meilleur ami et 22% qu'il ne le considère que comme un senpai. Aucune marge d'erreur cette fois : il était certain de ses résultats.

Avec seulement 63% de son côté et 13% de l'autre, il était évident qu'il n'y avait que peu de probabilités pour qu'ils finissent en couple. C'est pourquoi Inui, bien décidé à faire confiance à ses chiffres comme toujours, décida de ne pas agir. Il ignora toutes ces sensations qui lui traversaient le corps et continua son entrainement, sans toutefois cesser de réfléchir à ses chiffres.

Bientôt, l'entrainement se termina et tous durent aller dans leurs classes respectives. En cours, Inui s'entraina subtilement, tout en prenant des notes de cours et en songeant à son partenaire de double – son cerveau lui permettait aisément un tel éparpillement de pensées. Des bouts de ses rêves lui revinrent sans qu'il le veuille et il se remémora avec force détails ce qui le troublait tellement. La question était surtout : pourquoi Kaidoh?

Inui savait depuis longtemps qu'il y avait 96% de chances qu'il soit homosexuel, voyant que ce qui l'intéressait le plus dans la vie était la force et l'entrainement – les filles n'étant ni compréhensives sur le sujet, ni particulièrement fortes. Ses premiers rêves érotiques avaient confirmé ses soupçons. Sa sexualité ne le mettait pas particulièrement mal à l'aise; au contraire, elle confirmait qu'une fois de plus, ses chiffres étaient justes.

La question n'était donc pas «pourquoi un homme?» mais plutôt «pourquoi celui-ci?». Inui n'avait réussi à trouver aucune donnée vraiment pertinente sur le sujet. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y avait 34% de chances que ses «sensations» soit dues au fait qu'il avait la charge de son entrainement (il s'occupait aussi des autres titulaires, mais pour eux il se contentait de créer le menu, alors que pour Kaidoh il l'observait aussi pendant ses entrainements), et donc qu'il le fréquentait plus que n'importe qui. Il avait également la chance de voir ses muscles en action régulièrement, ce qui l'obligeait à considérer la possibilité que ce ne soit que ses hormones. Seulement, était-il possible qu'il soit attiré par une personne sans qu'elle soit l'objet de son affection?

Inui manquait d'observation dans le domaine, puisque c'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'il ressentait de l'attirance pour une personne. Il n'était pas sans savoir que la plupart des gens considéraient l'amour comme un concept inexplicable et croyaient qu'il prenait naissance sans raisons ni logique. Toutefois, il refusait d'admettre que quoi que ce soit puisse être illogique, même l'amour : ç'aurait été renié tout ce qu'il était.

C'est pourquoi il tentait de débusquer les 66% restants. Quelle autre raison expliquerait qu'il soit attiré par son kouhai? Depuis un certain temps, il avait grandi et devenait de plus en plus attirant. Cependant, Inui devait admettre que la plupart des membres de leur équipe étaient séduisants; cela n'expliquait donc pas pourquoi c'était Kaidoh qui attirait son attention, et pas Tezuka par exemple. Était-il simplement plus sensible à l'apparence de Kaidoh qu'à celle des autres garçons de leur équipe? Pour quelles raisons?

Voyant comment cette piste ne menait à rien, Inui tenta une autre approche. Et si ce n'était pas le physique, mais plutôt la personnalité qui l'attirait en premier lieu? Il ne fallait pas oublier que, bien que l'amour soit d'abord un phénomène physique, les agissements et la compatibilité comptaient beaucoup dans les relations humaines, particulièrement dans celles d'ordre romantique. Il était vrai que Kaidoh et lui s'entendaient bien, mieux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre (c'était vrai des deux côtés, et Inui en tirait un sentiment bien étrange de joie quant à cette observation) : était-ce suffisant pour établir un terrain propice à l'amour?

Inui décida que oui et un autre 38% prit sa source dans cette cause. Il restait donc un 28% incompréhensible, qui flottait dans sa tête. Malgré la petitesse du chiffre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la réponse devait s'y trouver. Cependant, il ignora cette impression – qui au demeurant n'était pas logique – et décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en déterminer la valeur. De toute façon, il lui fallait plus de données pour mieux s'avancer, et c'est ainsi qu'il closit la réflexion qu'il menait jusqu'alors.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Inui évita ce train de réflexion et prit plutôt des notes sur tout le reste : les tics verbaux de ses professeurs, le nombre de papiers que les élèves dans sa classe se lançaient, l'identité de ceux qui jouaient avec leur portable pour comparer leurs notes à l'examen (comme il le pensait, sortir son portable en classe diminuait la note d'une moyenne de 5%).

La journée passa plutôt vite et l'entrainement de l'après-midi débuta sans soucis. La journée était chaude, mais pas de manière assommante. En regardant le ciel parfaitement bleu, Inui déduisit qu'il n'y avait que 4% de chance qu'il y ait de la pluie d'ici le lendemain. Ensuite, son attention se porta tout naturellement sur Kaidoh qui jouait un match de pratique contre Echizen. Prétextant intérieurement la volonté d'étudier plus en détail le style de jeu du première année qui l'avait battu, il délaissa son propre entrainement – qui consistait en de simples exercices d'assouplissement – pour aller observer la partie.

Le plus jeune venait de gagner un point, ce qui lui donnait une avance de 4 parties contre 2 pour Kaidoh. Le nez dans son cahier, l'adolescent à lunettes nota quelques détails sur la façon de jouer du gagnant jusqu'à présent – il s'était encore amélioré : Inui devait une fois de plus revoir ses informations –, mais, en peu de temps, il revint sur la section consacrée à son supposé amour. Il remarqua alors que les pages qui couvraient le sujet de son serpent favori ne cessaient de croitre en nombre, battant même la place qu'occupait Tezuka.

Ce fut un véritable choc. Il avait adopté son style de jeu, et donc son style de pensée, dans le but de battre Tezuka. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, c'était le seul but qui l'animait; et voilà qu'une autre personne prenait plus de place!

Inui aimait à voir son carnet comme une extériorisation de ses réflexions. C'était en quelque sorte la concrétisation de ses pensées, et par extension de sa façon de penser, de ses obsessions. Si une bonne partie était consacrée aux jus qu'il confectionnait toujours avec joie, jusqu'alors la majeure partie avait concerné son rival de toujours.

Que son obsession pour Kaidoh soit si marquée ne l'aurait pas autant choqué s'il n'avait pas totalement ignoré le processus. Ce n'était que devant le fait accompli qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se savait un peu obsédé, mais n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il écrivait à ce point sur lui. Lui qui remarquait tout sur les autres avait manqué quelque chose qui le concernait directement.

Son cahier lui glissa des mains et se retrouva sur le sol. Heureusement, personne ne sembla remarquer sa bévue – ou alors ses capacités d'observation étaient si troubles qu'il ne voyait plus rien, ce qui le fit paniquer un peu plus.

On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, voire qu'il rend stupide. La probabilité qu'il soit amoureux venait de monter d'un bon 14%, mais il ne trouva pas la force de calculer le pourcentage des autres probabilités. Il n'avait plus besoin de chiffres pour comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il reprit son cahier et, sans un mot, alla se changer, avant de partir. Il n'avait dit au revoir à personne, mais on ne le retint pas pour autant. Même Kaidoh ne sembla pas remarquer qu'il était parti avant la fin de l'entrainement; Inui en ressentit une profonde douleur à la poitrine, qui ne s'estompa qu'au moment où il se retrouva dans son lit. Contrairement à ses bonnes habitudes, il ne s'entraina pas pour le reste de la soirée ni ne fit ses devoirs. Il se contenta de rester couché sous ses couvertures en songeant encore une fois à l'éprouvante réalité : l'amour ne s'expliquait pas avec des chiffres. Ou, si la chose était possible, Inui n'en trouvait pas la logique.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il commençait à douter de ses propres capacités d'analyse.


	2. Chapter 2

_Il y a une chose que j'aimerais mettre au clair et que j'ai oublié de préciser avant : je ne suivrai pas particulièrement le canon. Cette histoire commence entre le moment où Inui et Kaidoh décide de jouer en double et celui où Tezuka part en Allemagne; seulement, la temporalité exacte dans l'animé reste plutôt floue (enfin, selon moi), et, donc, je ne saurai dire quel laps de temps cela peut couvrir. Il se pourrait donc que cette histoire prenne peu à peu ses distances par rapport au canon, jusqu'à créer un nouvel univers._

_Cependant, cette fic débute bel et bien dans le canon, et il se pourrait que je fasse référence à certains évènements (je ne m'y suis pas encore décidé), surtout si je vois que l'histoire s'étend sur un long laps de temps. Aussi, il y a peut-être possibilité de spoilers dans le futur._

_Sinon, j'aimerais ajouter que ce projet m'inspire beaucoup et que j'espère vraiment le mener à terme. Je compte d'ailleurs m'y consacrer le plus possible, hormis peut-être pour quelques OS par-ci par-là._

_Enfin, je vous laisse en vous prévenant que ce chapitre est du POV de Kaidoh, mais que ça couvre les évènements du dernier chapitre. Je soupçonne aussi de l'avoir fait OoC, mais je ne peux que m'en excuser._

_Bonne lecture~!_

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Kaidoh Kaoru n'avait jamais essayée, c'était d'aspirer à comprendre son environnement. Même s'il en avait eu les moyens, il ne l'aurait pas tenté : la simple idée de s'y essayer réussissait en général à l'énerver.

Par conséquent, il ne comprenait que peu de choses. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir la plupart des personnes qui l'entouraient par exemple. Leur raison d'agir, leur motivation, pour lui tout était obscur. Son côté naïf lui dictait de les croire; son côté renfrogné lui recommandait de ne pas leur faire confiance. Il se positionnait donc toujours entre les deux, ce qui lui permettait à peine de communiquer, encore moins de se lier avec les gens. Son tempérament colérique n'aidait en rien sa cause.

Il y avait une personne en particulier qu'il n'avait jamais comprise et qu'il n'essaierait surtout jamais de comprendre : Inui. Sa manie de tout calculer lui était aussi étrangère que s'il venait d'une autre planète. Toutefois, il devait admettre que, malgré tout, il s'entendait bien avec lui. La raison lui était totalement inconnue, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas : il laissait les choses se faire.

Dans les faits, il était heureux de pouvoir se considérer l'ami d'au moins une personne. Son senpai l'acceptait tel qu'il était et de cela, il lui était reconnaissant. Son excentricité, ses jus et ses probabilités n'étaient pas des raisons suffisantes pour le détester ou le tenir à l'écart. Au demeurant, tout cela faisait partie de celui qu'il était et Kaidoh ne lui aurait jamais demandé de changer, tout comme son partenaire de jeu n'avait jamais exigé qu'il arrête de siffler ou de répondre brusquement.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, le serpent était calme. Sa présence l'apaisait, même si ses expériences le rendaient parfois un peu nerveux. Le fait qu'il ne le comprenne pas ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier sa compagnie, bien que les poules auraient des dents avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de l'exprimer à haute voix.

Le joueur de tennis ne cherchait pas non plus à saisir pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre. Il n'essayait même pas de déterminer ses sentiments exacts, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne les comprenait pas. Ce qu'il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'était qu'il voulait bien passer du temps avec lui, même si cela signifiait devoir supporter ses déductions douteuses ou ses expériences tout aussi peu attirantes.

Il savait le sentiment réciproque, ce qui expliquait le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble depuis un moment. Il avait aussi constaté que son senpai l'observait de plus en plus, bien qu'il ne soit pas en mesure d'en déterminer la cause. Était-il un sujet si intéressant qu'il méritait autant de coups d'œil? Était-ce nécessaire à l'élaboration de ses menus d'entrainement? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne se concentrer que sur lui et pas les autres membres de l'équipe?

Kaidoh ne se considérait pas comme un bon analyste – après tout, il n'arrivait jamais à comprendre ou alors complètement de travers –, mais il se savait bon observateur – peut-être justement pour pallier son manque de compréhension. Il se rendait donc facilement compte qu'Inui n'observait que lui en cachette, et que souvent il détournait son attention d'une autre personne pour la concentrer sur lui uniquement. D'ailleurs, à chacun de ces moments, il se sentait affreusement vulnérable, comme si son partenaire de jeu cherchait à l'analyser jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Il aurait pu passer outre s'il n'avait pas réalisé que son senpai ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte qu'il le regardait. C'était évident dans sa façon de le regarder en coin justement. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte? Avait-il honte? Pour quelle raison?

Il avait bien une hypothèse, mais, considérant sa tendance à mal comprendre tout ce qui l'entourait, il n'osait pas y réfléchir et tentait plutôt d'ignorer le drôle de sentiment qui l'accaparait. Il n'essaya pas non plus de se comprendre – il avait abandonné l'idée à ses cinq ans, quand il s'était fâché contre un camarade alors qu'intérieurement il voulait faire la paix.

Il restait stagnant, observait sans déduire, ce qui, il en était bien conscient, était tout aussi inutile que d'inspirer plusieurs fois sans expirer au préalable. Mais qu'y pouvait-il? La vie était trop complexe pour que quiconque soit en mesure de la comprendre : pour Kaidoh, c'était un fait tout aussi véridique que l'assertion que la Terre était ronde (encore que le deuxième cas fût plus difficile à prouver concrètement, à ses yeux du moins). Il ne se cassait donc plus la tête sur des sujets aussi complexes et tentait de vivre sa vie avec un confort minimal.

Cependant, il sentait bien qu'il devenait de plus en plus avide. Lui qui se contentait de bien peu auparavant avait besoin de beaucoup plus maintenant. Les contacts humains de l'équipe de tennis lui semblaient vitaux, et même la présence de Momoshiro, quoiqu'on ne peut plus énervante, était une variable qu'il ne voulait pas voir changer (même s'il n'était pas près de l'avouer). Cela dit, ce dont il ne saurait véritablement plus se passer, c'était de ces petits moments avec son senpai.

Dans quelques moments de lucidité, il se disait qu'il était surement amoureux. C'était les rares fois où il tentait de cerner ses sentiments, et, toujours, la même conclusion s'imposait. Par contre, ces moments étaient fort rares et toujours suivis d'une période de déni virulente. Kaidoh n'était pas homosexuel et encore moins amoureux de son seul ami : c'était insensé, inconcevable.

Pourtant, s'il avait passé moins de temps à observer son senpai et plus à s'observer lui-même, il n'aurait peut-être pas su nier cette déduction. Il aurait alors réalisé que la meilleure preuve de son affection était encore qu'il passait son temps à observer Inui, qui lui-même passait son temps à l'observer. Il aurait donc déduit que ses sentiments étaient probablement réciproques et cela lui aurait peut-être permis de franchir le pas.

Malheureusement, il était très loin de faire ces déductions. Il voguait plutôt comme un poisson dans l'eau, suivant le courant sans pour autant imaginer l'océan dans lequel il allait se jeter. Cette façon de faire lui avait toujours réussi jusqu'à présent, même s'il devait admettre que le résultat n'était pas le plus probant. Cela dit, il ne connaissait pas d'autre façon de vivre et ne voulait pas en chercher non plus.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'il arrivait à l'entrainement, il remarqua que l'objet de la plupart de ses réflexions était déjà présent, comme à l'accoutumée. Kaidoh savait bien qu'il avait déjà couru le matin même, mais il s'échauffait malgré tout avec sérieux, peut-être pour inciter ses coéquipiers à faire de même. Le serpent avait lui aussi couru, et s'échauffa tout pareil. Il aurait bien voulu demander à son senpai de faire équipe avec lui, mais celui-ci venait de finir quand il arriva sur le terrain. Il effectua donc ses exercices avec Echizen, qui était arrivé en même temps que lui.

Il sentait encore régulièrement des yeux qui l'observait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait le besoin d'agir comme s'il ne se rendait compte de rien : peut-être parce qu'il voyait les efforts du plus vieux pour se cacher et qu'il ne voulait pas déjouer ses plans. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il était simplement embarrassé. Puisqu'il ne se demandait pas, il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, et tout était bien ainsi.

Kaidoh continua donc d'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait les regards qui lui brulaient le dos. Il vola quelques coups d'œil à son senpai, quand il sentit que celui-ci ne l'observait pas, et pour la première fois, il se demanda à quoi son visage ressemblait sans ses lunettes. C'était une question anodine, sans importance, mais elle le taraudait pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il aurait voulu lui demander la couleur de ses yeux (ses verres de lunettes étaient trop épais pour bien les distinguer, même si l'on devinait facilement qu'ils étaient assez foncés), mais il savait bien que jamais il n'oserait poser une telle question.

Leur entrainement matinal terminé, il rejoignit sa salle de classe et pour le restant de la journée, il tenta de se concentrer sur les cours. Toutefois, il se surprit à plusieurs reprises à imaginer les yeux d'Inui. La couleur la plus probable était sans doute celle de la plupart des Japonais, à savoir brun foncé. Il se plut quand même à imaginer toutes sortes de teintes, allant du noisette au gris en passant par le vert et le bleu foncé. Aucune des solutions ne semblait tout à fait aller et Kaidoh réalisa qu'il ne serait pas satisfait tant qu'il ne les aurait pas vus en vrai.

S'il n'était pas du genre à demander facilement, il était encore moins capable d'élaborer un plan pour le forcer. La seule solution restait donc de lui poser la question, mais c'était embarrassant, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'amis (ils ne seraient jamais plus cela dit, il se sentait l'obligation de le préciser). Quel genre d'ami vous demandait d'enlever vos lunettes? À moins que ce ne soit normal et que Kaidoh soit lui-même étrange d'en faire tout un plat?

Il serait plus judicieux de demander conseil, mais à qui? La seule personne qu'il se sentait le courage de consulter était justement celle concernée; il n'y avait donc pas de solution miracle. Soit il le lui demandait, soit il ne le verrait probablement jamais. Il pouvait attendre une opportunité, mais il était peu probable qu'elle se montre.

Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna, Kaidoh avait décidé de lui poser la question le soir même, quand ils rentreraient de leur entrainement. Fort de cette décision, il se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrainement.

Après quelques étirements, il entama un match contre Echizen. Il jouait au meilleur de ses capacités, mais le première année était supérieur à lui – encore une chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais, pas même en lui-même. Ils en étaient à quatre parties contre deux – Echizen menait évidemment – quand Kaidoh remarqua qu'Inui se dirigeait vers eux. Bien décidé à ne pas se montrer faible devant le senpai qu'il respectait, il redoubla d'effort et se concentra sur le match. Il réussit à monter son score jusqu'à 5 parties, mais le plus jeune le battit quand même avec 7 matchs.

Dépité, il se retourna vers son senpai pour voir jusqu'à quel point il était déçu. Il fut surpris de ne pas le voir là où il l'avait laissé, mais n'en fit pas grand cas, jugeant qu'il avait d'autres occupations en tête. C'est au moment où il allait se changer qu'il remarqua enfin que quelque chose clochait. Inui ne l'attendait ni à l'intérieur ni à l'extérieur de la cabine, contrairement à ses habitudes. Inquiet, le serpent ouvrit le casier de son coéquipier, qui s'avéra être vide.

Deux possibilités : soit il l'attendait simplement à l'entrée (ce qui était inhabituel mais pas totalement impossible), soit il était parti sans lui (il ne l'avait jamais fait encore depuis qu'ils s'entrainaient ensemble, pas sans prévenir dans tous les cas). Préférant songer à la première possibilité, il se changea promptement et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Contre toutes attentes, il n'y trouva personne. Une douleur vive envahit sa cage thoracique, mais il tenta de ne pas y porter attention. Quelque chose lui était sans aucun doute arrivé, mais probablement rien de très grave non plus – il essayait du moins de s'en convaincre. Il songea un instant à l'appeler ou à au moins lui envoyer un SMS, mais il changea d'idée. Si Inui avait voulu le contacter, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Il repartit chez lui le cœur lourd, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son entrainement pour la soirée lui parut affreusement long.


	3. Chapter 3

_Petite précision : on reprend avec Inui, et c'est le lendemain du dernier chapitre. _

_Oh et d'ailleurs, pendant que j'y suis : j'ai en ce moment 11 chapitres d'écrits et ce n'est pas prêt d'atteindre une quelconque conclusion. Si tout se passe bien... je suppose que j'aurai au moins dans la trentaine de chapitres, peut-être plus. C'est difficile à estimer, puisque j'écris en théorie deux fois plus de chapitres que si je restais d'un POV neutre. Attendez-vous toutefois à une longue histoire, de celles qui peuvent parfois devenir frustrantes (je m'en excuse à l'avance)._

_Cette fois je vous laisse lire! Bonnes prises de tête~!_

* * *

Quand Inui se réveilla, il fut surpris de constater qu'il était en meilleure forme que la veille. Tout en mettant ses lunettes, sans lesquelles il ne voyait pas grand-chose, il se fit la réflexion que la nuit portait réellement conseil – ou du moins l'aidait-elle à retrouver ses esprits.

Comme tous les matins, il ouvrit son cahier de notes, celui qu'il trainait toujours avec lui. Il en avait des dizaines, dans ses bibliothèques, mais il n'en trimbalait toujours qu'un seul. Son cahier principal lui servait à la fois d'aide-mémoire et de cahier de notes : il se gardait des pages vers la fin pour les brouillons de ce qu'il observait dans le jour, et n'y mettait de l'ordre que le soir venu.

En le feuilletant, il réalisa qu'il ne restait que bien peu de pages blanches, sans compter que les pages d'aide-mémoire étaient rectifiées plusieurs fois – ses coéquipiers avaient le don de s'améliorer trop vite. Il devrait bientôt s'en créer un nouveau. Il fouilla pour trouver son agenda scolaire et nota qu'il devait aller s'en acheter durant la fin de semaine, car il n'en avait plus.

Il feuilleta son agenda et nota tout le retard qu'il avait accumulé en ne travaillant pas la veille. Il avait un devoir à faire, heureusement dû pour le lendemain seulement. Il était dommage qu'il ait raté une journée d'exercice physique, mais puisque c'était la première fois, il jugea que ça ne porterait pas trop à conséquences. Il avait aussi écrit en gros caractère qu'il devait revoir le régime d'entrainement d'Oishi et d'Eiji, qui décidément n'était plus adéquat, de même que le sien propre. Et peut-être bien celui de Kaidoh.

La pensée le ramena enfin à la raison de sa crise existentielle de la veille. La nuit lui avait permis de réaliser qu'il se trompait lourdement dans sa méthode d'analyse. Il était parti d'une fausse prémisse selon laquelle l'amour était explicable : mais, comme le talent au tennis, il ne s'expliquait pas. On ne pouvait en trouver la source, il n'était même pas pertinent de la chercher en vain. Il fallait plutôt observer pour déduire la portée du talent, ou, dans ce cas-ci, de l'amour.

Inui décida donc qu'il était amoureux et, plutôt que de se demander pourquoi, il allait observer comment et où cela le mènerait.

Il soupira de soulagement en réalisant que le retard qu'il avait accumulé était minime et qu'il lui suffirait de rester éveillé un peu plus tard ce soir pour le rattraper. Il se décida enfin à se lever et s'habilla rapidement en survêtements. Après un déjeuner consommé seul – il était trop tôt pour que sa famille soit levée –, il sortit pour aller courir ses deux kilomètres matinaux. À la suite de sa course, il revint chercher son sac chez lui et se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à son collège, en avance comme à l'accoutumée.

Inui réalisa rapidement qu'il était le premier arrivé. Seul, il ne pouvait pas commencer les étirements que demandait leur entrainement matinal, alors il décida de courir un peu autour des terrains, dans l'attente que quelqu'un d'autre arrive. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il entrevit l'objet de son affection qui arrivait sur le terrain. Ils n'étaient encore que tous les deux.

Le plus grand ralentit sa course et se dirigea vers son amour secret, qui le repéra au même moment. Ils se saluèrent et Inui osa lui demander s'il voulait s'échauffer avec lui. Le collégien au bandana accepta à l'aide de son sifflement caractéristique et ils entreprirent les exercices.

Après quelque temps, d'autres élèves firent leur apparition : d'abord Fuji, suivi de peu par Oishi et Eiji, qui arrivaient presque toujours ensemble, puis Tezuka. Ensuite, les autres joueurs arrivèrent plus ou moins en même temps, sauf Echizen et Momoshiro qui arrivèrent tous les deux à l'heure juste, déjà essoufflés d'avoir couru pour ne pas arriver en retard. Tezuka les fusilla du regard – c'est-à-dire, à bien y penser, avec son regard habituel – et enfin ils purent pratiquer plus sérieusement.

À ce moment, Inui et Kaidoh étaient réchauffés depuis longtemps, et ils avaient commencé à parler de l'entrainement de Kaidoh (sujet qu'ils finissaient toujours par aborder). Ce dernier, au meilleur de sa forme verbale, essayait de convaincre son senpai d'augmenter encore une fois ses exercices, décision qu'Inui tenta de contester en argüant qu'il était en pleine croissance et qu'il ne devait donc pas briser son corps de quelque façon. C'était au demeurant une conversation qu'ils avaient pratiquement chaque jour.

Étrangement, malgré sa récente réalisation, ses rapports avec le serpent n'avaient pas tellement changé. Plusieurs livres, magazines et autres ressources internet prétendaient que l'amour métamorphosait la vie, la rendait plus belle, plus colorée. Les amoureux étaient censés voir du rose partout, voler sur un nuage de bonheur incommensurable. Pourtant, Inui se sentait pareil comme avant : à la limite, il était peut-être un peu plus tendu, surtout en présence de son serpent favori.

C'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il écrivit sur le sujet de l'amour qu'il ressentait : il le rendait légèrement nerveux et l'obligeait à rester dans sa zone de confort. Autrement dit, il répétait les mêmes phrases dont il avait déjà usé, les mêmes actions, comme si le fait d'en changer pourrait déplaire à son collègue.

Il comprenait plutôt bien la logique derrière ce comportement : de la sorte, il s'empêchait de commettre une erreur qui trahirait son amour. Faute de savoir ce qui vendrait la mèche de son affection, il préférait rester aux mêmes bases qu'il connaissait par cœur. De cette façon, il s'assurait que Kaidoh ne devinerait rien.

Cette technique, cependant, pourrait facilement se retourner contre lui : peut-être que sa nervosité, à la longue, serait visible, ou que son manque de naturel paraitrait anormal. Toutefois, s'il était assez habile, ce devrait passer inaperçu. En tout cas, c'était pour l'instant la meilleure technique pour occulter ses sentiments.

La question qu'il devait se poser était de savoir s'il voulait qu'un jour son ami soit au courant de ce qu'il ressentait. À dire vrai, connaissant son caractère propre, il serait normal qu'il tente de le faire sien à tout prix, mais cette éventualité ne lui plaisait pas. Se jouer des gens, il pouvait y arriver, à la condition qu'ultimement cela leur soit bénéfique. Malgré les apparences, il prenait soin de ses coéquipiers et n'aimait pas faire souffrir inutilement les gens qu'il appréciait.

Une relation avec lui n'apporterait à Kaidoh que des ennuis : Inui se considérait comme un bon parti généralement, mais là on parlait d'une relation homosexuelle. Impossible pour eux de s'afficher en public, sans penser à leurs familles et amis, en plus de l'équipe de tennis. Ce serait un bien lourd secret à porter et Inui ne voulait pas infliger ça à son amour, sachant qu'il était déjà si peu à l'aise avec les gens.

D'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'y avait que 13% de chance que son amour soit réciproque. En plus de n'apporter que des problèmes, une approche en vue d'une relation romantique risquerait fort d'aboutir à un échec, et, alors, les conséquences seraient désastreuses : 94% de chances qu'il dégoute Kaidoh et que celui-ci ne veuille plus jamais lui parler et seulement 6% de chance qu'il accepte de rester son ami.

Il n'y avait aucun risque à prendre : pour ne pas le perdre, Inui devait absolument cacher ses sentiments. Même dans l'éventualité où ils étaient réciproques, il ne devait pas lui faire d'avances, sinon ce serait le condamner à souffrir.

Lorsque l'entrainement matinal se termina, ce fut la conclusion à laquelle Inui était arrivé : il ne ferait rien, ne changerait rien. Son amour serait à tout jamais tu au fond de lui, jusqu'au jour où il tomberait pour une autre personne. D'ici là, il devrait se contenter de fantasmer.

Pendant ses cours, il se sentait étrangement calme, peut-être plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. 51% de cet état était expliqué par ses récentes réalisations et décisions qui l'avaient soulagé, l'autre 49% s'expliquait par l'absence de son amour, qui le rendait par conséquent moins nerveux.

En même temps que ce calme, il se surprit à être heureux, comme cela ne lui arrivait pas si souvent : sans être extatique, il se sentait bien dans sa peau. Le simple fait d'avoir accepté ses sentiments le rendait tout à coup plus à l'aise avec lui-même. Éviter les problèmes n'était jamais la solution, Inui l'avait toujours su, mais c'était une fois de plus confirmé. C'était tout comme si la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Ce ne fut qu'à la pratique de l'après-midi qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait été naïf : il avait oublié de prendre en compte que Kaidoh lui plaisait principalement quand il jouait au tennis, et de voir son corps bouger le déconcentra à un point qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Lui qui réfléchissait toujours au moins à deux choses en même temps se retrouvait incapable de détacher les yeux de ses mouvements, encore moins de réagir à temps pour aller lui-même chercher sa balle.

Donc, dans leur match de pratique, Inui fit perdre son équipe contre la Golden Pair. Ils avaient en partant peu de chances de gagner; son manque de réaction n'a fait qu'envenimer les choses. Au lieu de finir avec un score décent, leur match se termina à six contre deux – et encore, ces deux parties n'avaient été gagnées que grâce au serpent. Inui se sentit encore plus honteux quand son coéquipier ne daigna même pas le réprimander, alors que s'il avait été Momoshiro, il lui aurait crié dessus.

Non, Kaidoh ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, mais il y avait eu, dans son regard, une lueur qui pouvait être interprétée de différentes façons : déception, inquiétude, voire dégout? Impossible de trancher avec certitude, d'autant plus qu'elle ne passa que quelques secondes dans son regard qui d'ailleurs se détourna bien rapidement. Sa façon d'agir n'était pas à priori étrange, mais elle semblait un peu hors-norme – en même temps, Inui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait trop analyser ses actions. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il agisse si différemment, non? À moins qu'il ait remarqué qu'il le regardait...

L'inquiétude le prit, mais il décida d'en faire fi et d'agir le plus naturellement possible : paraitre encore plus nerveux était la pire idée qui soit, à ce stade. Il devait agir comme si ce qui venait de se passer était normal, et, avec le temps, Kaidoh n'y songerait plus. Il lui suffisait de ne pas recommencer.

Est-ce qu'on s'habitue à voir la personne qu'on aime au moment où on la trouve le plus désirable? Arriverait-il, avec le temps, à devenir moins sensible à la silhouette de Kaidoh lorsque celui-ci jouait? Il fallait espérer que oui, sans quoi il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Le serpent pouvait sembler naïf au premier coup d'œil, mais Inui le savait plus intelligent qu'il le laissait entrevoir : ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soupçonne quelque chose, s'il continuait à agir de la sorte.

La fin de l'entrainement n'était pour eux que le début d'une autre pratique. Le chemin qui les mena à la rivière fut étonnamment silencieux : Inui ne savait pas de quoi parler et Kaidoh semblait plongé dans ses réflexions, ce qui était assez rare. Avait-il des soucis? Il songea à lui demander, mais comme il ne voulait pas paraitre différent d'à l'accoutumée, il préféra se taire – tout en s'interrogeant sur la réaction la plus normale.

Il réalisait de plus en plus que son plan initial n'était pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait semblé à priori. Il devait agir comme avant, certes, mais comment agissait-il avant? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir et, tout d'un coup, tout ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire lui semblait suspect, et il savait que d'hésiter l'était encore plus. Qui plus est, il était hors de question qu'il se fit à son instinct, car, en plus d'être à l'encontre de sa façon d'être, celui-ci risquait fort de le trahir.

Par exemple, il serait si simple de prendre sa main, qui trainait négligemment à ses côtés, alors qu'il avait plutôt dans l'habitude de la mettre dans sa poche. Ou alors, ce lui serait si facile de passer une main autour de ses épaules, voire de le prendre dans une étreinte. Il pourrait également lui enlever son bandana et passer sa main dans ses cheveux étonnamment longs, puis fermer les yeux et l'embrasser, avant de passer sa langue entre ses lèvres et de...

Inui revint rapidement dans la réalité à la vue de la rivière. Tout en replaçant ses lunettes, il essaya de chasser ces idées parasites et de reporter son attention sur Kaidoh, lequel marchait sans le regarder. Sa main était maintenant dans sa poche et il portait son attention vers la rivière, ses pensées surement déjà à l'entrainement qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commencer.

Le plus vieux se demanda s'il saurait s'entrainer sans trop regarder son coéquipier. La réponse fut évidemment non et quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Inui songea que son stratagème ne marcherait pas. Il lui serait probablement impossible de ne pas se trahir, s'il continuait ainsi.

Il était donc temps de réfléchir à un plan B.


	4. Chapter 4

_C'est dans ce chapitre probablement que vous allez prendre la pleine mesure de la maladresse de mes personnages. Elle apparaît avant, mais je crois qu'elle se concrétise bien dans ce chapitre. J'en profite, au passage, pour vous dire que la communication est une chose essentielle dans la vie en société, bien que certains semblent l'oublier. Alors, surtout, n'hésitez pas à parler des vraies choses avec vos proches, ça vous évitera bien des problèmes! (il faudrait que je sermonne Inui et Kaidoh surtout, mais bon xD)_

_Voilà, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

Kaidoh se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il était rarement de bonne humeur, il est vrai, mais ce matin-là, quand son réveil sonna, la première pensée qu'il eut fut de détruire ledit appareil. Toutefois, l'évocation de son entrainement futur lui redonna un semblant de bonne humeur et il se leva. Après quelques préparatifs, il partit courir son trois kilomètres matinal et revint juste à temps chez lui pour empoigner son sac et se diriger vers le collège.

Il se croyait en retard jusqu'au moment où il réalisa qu'il était le premier arrivé. En entrant dans le terrain vide, il fut pris d'une certaine solitude, voire mélancolie, qui le taraudait depuis la veille : où était allé Inui sans l'en informer? Allait-il bien?

En temps normal, il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter, mais la situation était différente. Inui était ponctuel, affairé et responsable : il ne quittait jamais la pratique à l'avance sans une bonne raison et sans informer son ami, et, surtout, il ne manquait jamais leur entrainement à la rivière. Or, la veille, il était parti sans rien lui dire. Il se sentait inquiet et blessé, même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il remarqua la présence de son senpai, qui tout compte fait était arrivé avant lui. Après quelques salutations, Inui lui demanda s'il voulait s'échauffer avec lui et il accepta. Cependant, Kaidoh resta avec la désagréable impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'osa pas non plus lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé la veille et le collégien à lunettes ne semblait pas juger utile de l'en informer. Le serpent se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il s'en souvenait seulement, mais conclut qu'il parlait d'Inui et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas avoir oublié. Par conséquent, il avait fait le choix de ne pas lui dire, mais pour quelle raison?

Kaidoh n'avait jamais compris Inui, mais, si la chose était possible, il le comprenait encore moins. Quand ils eurent fini leurs échauffements, ils débattirent sur son menu d'entrainement, mais la conversation lui parut étrangement froide. L'esprit d'Inui était complètement ailleurs, il le sentait. L'impression lui resta tout le reste de leur pratique, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour aller dans leurs cours.

Dans sa salle de classe, Kaidoh, qui était malgré les apparences un élève plutôt studieux, tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles de son professeur, mais n'y parvint qu'avec des résultats mitigés. Ses réflexions vagabondaient de sujet en sujet, s'arrêtant la plupart du temps sur son senpai et les évènements de la veille. Y accordait-il trop d'importance? Jugeait-il encore une fois les faits différemment de ce qu'ils étaient réellement?

Kaidoh conclut qu'il devait se monter la tête et qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Inui devait probablement penser à l'un des nombreux sujets qui le préoccupaient et n'avait pas jugé bon de l'informer parce qu'il croyait la chose non importante. Il lui suffirait de demander et son senpai, avec son air habituel, lui répondrait tout simplement qu'il avait eu un empêchement quelconque dont il avait oublié de l'informer.

Après tout, il ne lui devait rien. Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir considérer leur relation comme de l'amitié : ils n'étaient que senpai et kouhai dans un même club, partenaires de jeu, certes, mais pas toujours non plus. Ils n'étaient pas aussi soudés qu'Oishi et Eiji et ne le deviendraient probablement jamais.

Peut-être que ce qui lui était arrivé était personnel et ne concernait que lui. Dans ce cas, Kaidoh ferait mieux de respecter son silence. Toutefois, la curiosité était forte, et il conclut que ça ne lui couterait rien de lui demander : dans le pire des cas, il lui dirait que c'était personnel et il ne poserait plus de questions.

Fort de cette résolution, il put passer le reste de la journée dans une paix somme toute relative. Aussi, quand arriva la pratique de l'après-midi, il essaya en vain de trouver une occasion de lui parler. Après leur échauffement régulier et quelques exercices, il fut décidé qu'ils feraient d'autres matchs de pratique, en double cette fois. Inui et lui se retrouvèrent du même côté du filet, cependant que de l'autre se tenait Oishi et Eiji. Leurs chances de gagner étaient minces, mais Kaidoh partit dans l'idée de gagner, comme il le faisait toujours.

Ça ne lui prit que quelques coups pour réaliser que son senpai n'était pas du tout concentré. Au départ, il se sentit fâché, et le sentiment lui dura pendant plusieurs matchs, dont ils perdirent la moitié au moins. Pourtant, en cours de route, sa rage s'adoucit pour être remplacée par un sentiment tout autre : l'inquiétude. Depuis la veille, le plus vieux agissait tout à fait à l'opposée de ses habitudes, et ce match n'en était qu'une preuve de plus. Un Inui non concentré sur un match ne pouvait pas aller bien.

Si Kaidoh savait une chose à propos de son coéquipier, c'était qu'il donnait une importance capitale au tennis. Même en temps d'hésitation, même quand il ne savait plus où il en était, il se donnait au moins à fond dans son sport; si sa fameuse logique ne fonctionnait plus, il en faisait fi. En aucun cas quoi que ce fut aurait pu le déconcentrer à ce point.

Quand le match se termina six à deux pour la Golden Pair, Kaidoh, conscient d'avoir gagné les deux seules parties de leur équipe, se retourna vers son senpai. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire : il savait qu'il aurait dû se fâcher, le réprimander, lui rappeler l'importance du tennis, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Aussi, il détourna bien vite le regard et s'en alla se changer. Il savait qu'Inui percevrait probablement son geste d'un mauvais œil, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Les gens ne venaient pas avec un manuel d'instructions, encore moins Inui. Qu'aurait-il dû faire? Que pouvait-il faire? Même s'il lui demandait ce qu'il se passait, voudrait-il l'en informer?

Il lui semblait tout à coup que son coéquipier s'éloignait de lui, de plus en plus. Il savait sa paix provisoire et facilement destructible, mais il avait mal tout autant. C'était toujours, partout pareil : il avait été fou de croire qu'il pouvait réellement s'attacher aux gens et vivre avec eux sans les comprendre.

Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Tout se brisait dans ses mains et, comme toujours, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le moyen de tout réparer.

Inui le tira de ses réflexions en entrant dans le vestiaire peu après lui. Comme il était déjà changé, Kaidoh l'informa qu'il l'attendrait à l'entrée de l'école. Le plus vieux acquiesça sans mot dire et le serpent se dirigea vers l'avant de l'école. Alors qu'il posait le dos contre le mur, à l'extérieur de l'enceinte, il tenta de se calmer. Il devait, encore une fois, tout interpréter de travers.

Kaidoh ne se comprenait pas beaucoup plus que les autres, mais il savait qu'il avait tendance à dramatiser. Au tennis, il n'abandonnait jamais, et sa volonté réussissait en général à l'amener à toujours s'améliorer. Dans le cas des relations humaines, paradoxalement, il abandonnait trop facilement, parfois même sans avoir essayé au préalable. Avec Inui, il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé puisque c'était d'abord l'autre qui était venu vers lui.

Cependant, ce n'était pas une raison pour abandonner maintenant. Il ne le comprendrait jamais totalement, mais il pouvait au moins essayer, et, comme au tennis, il finirait bien par s'améliorer et gagner de temps à autre. Pas la peine de paniquer, il lui suffisait encore de lui demander. Il s'était décidé, et il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution.

L'objet de ses réflexions se présenta et ils entamèrent le chemin jusqu'à la rivière. Tout en marchant, Kaidoh réfléchit à la façon d'aborder le sujet. Devait-il adopter un ton anodin et lui demander tout bonnement ce qu'il avait fait la veille, ou au contraire lui demander le plus sérieusement possible?

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à demander sérieusement, comme cela lui ressemblait le plus, il réalisa que son coéquipier était encore une fois plongé dans une profonde réflexion. D'ailleurs, depuis leur départ de l'école, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot, ce qui était inhabituel. Cette observation le désarçonna et, tout d'un coup, il fut incapable de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Il se répéta la question dans sa tête, mais, rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour la poser. Il en était à se traiter intérieurement de tous les noms lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la rivière qui se profilait au loin. Il l'observa tout en se demandant pourquoi il était si peu sociable. Normalement, il ne s'en formalisait pas, car il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps, mais, en ce moment précis, il aurait aimé avoir plus de courage. S'il avait le tiers du courage qu'il démontrait en jouant, il lui aurait demandé dès le départ et sans hésiter. Malheureusement, la vie était mal faite.

Ce soir-là, c'est sans enthousiasme qu'ils s'entrainèrent. Kaidoh remarqua les nombreux coups d'œil que lui lançait son ami, encore plus nombreux qu'avant, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment les interpréter. Il n'était pas si différent, mais tout en lui criait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, et Kaidoh ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela le concernait. Après tout, il avait bien remarqué que ce n'était qu'avec lui qu'il était différent; avec les autres membres de l'équipe, il était le même Inui que tout le monde connaissait. Pourquoi lui?

Était-il fatigué de sa présence? Le match qu'il avait joué la veille contre Echizen l'avait-il dégouté complètement? Ou réalisait-il après tout ce temps que le serpent ne ferait que le ralentir et que, seul, il arriverait à beaucoup mieux? Kaidoh avait-il perdu sa confiance en tant que joueur?

Secouant la tête, il décida qu'il réfléchissait trop loin : Inui n'était pas du genre à le mépriser si ouvertement. Il devait s'agir d'autre chose, mais quoi? Peut-être hésitait-il à lui dire qu'il prenait trop de place dans sa vie? Il était vrai qu'ils passaient leurs soirées ensemble, mais le plus vieux en avait été l'instigateur, ce qui ne concordait donc pas. Peut-être n'avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt ce qu'impliquait leur entente? Après tout, il avait bien essayé de se séparer de lui quand il avait réussi à maitriser son fameux Boomerang... cela était-il un signe qu'il n'avait pas su capter?

Kaidoh abandonna ses réflexions : il tournait en rond. Sans lui demander, il n'arriverait à rien, et, manifestement, il n'arrivait pas à demander. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était d'attendre que quelque chose arrive, que cette chose soit positive ou négative. Réfléchir ne l'empêtrerait que davantage.

Enfin, leur long entrainement se termina et Kaidoh repartit rapidement chez lui. Il ne comprenait pas, mais ce n'était pas si différent : il était habitué à ne pas comprendre. Cependant, il venait de réaliser qu'il avait cru connaitre Inui, et que ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

Il se sentit encore plus misérable quand, devant l'écran de son téléphone qui resta ouvert sur l'un de ses rares contacts, il ne réussit même pas à taper les mots qui hantaient sa tête depuis la veille.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà un peu en avance, la suite! On m'a fait remarqué que j'ai traité Inui de lycéen et je me suis rendue compte que ce mot s'était glissé dans plusieurs de mes chapitres... j'en suis désolée! Je vous rassure tout de suite : l'histoire se passe bel et bien au collège et Inui est collégien. C'est moi qui n'y suis pas habituée (d'habitude mes protagonistes sont au lycée). Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir, mais n'hésitez pas à me rappeler à l'ordre si jamais!_

_Nous revoilà avec notre cher Inui, qui cette fois tente d'imaginer un plan B. Vous vous doutez bien que tout n'ira pas comme prévu, mais je vous laisse la joie (ou la frustration xD) de le découvrir!_

* * *

Imaginer un plan B était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Lorgnant les notes qu'il avait prises précédemment sur ses sentiments, Inui tenta de trouver ce qui, jusqu'à ce jour, lui avait échappé. L'horloge affichait vingt-trois heures passées, mais le collégien ne s'en souciait pas : il avait fini toutes ses tâches pour la journée, et le lendemain, c'était vendredi, ce qui voulait dire que, même s'il accumulait un peu de fatigue, il aurait toute la fin de semaine pour récupérer.

De toute façon, le sujet était si important que, même en des circonstances moins favorables, il se serait attablé pour y réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à agir comme plus tôt ce jour-là : il lui fallait impérativement trouver un moyen de sceller ses sentiments sans pourtant alerter son ami. Pour ce faire, il devait à tout prix comprendre l'alchimie de l'amour, de son amour plus précisément, pour en trouver la faille qui lui permettrait de ne plus être dominé par ses sentiments.

Le problème prenait sa source dans un simple fait : il avait si peur de se trahir qu'inévitablement, il se trahissait. La meilleure façon pour lui de ne pas laisser transparaitre ses sentiments était encore de ne pas en être conscient. S'il arrivait à les oublier, au moins en présence du principal intéressé, il parviendrait sans aucun doute à agir comme avant.

Néanmoins, tout n'était pas si simple : comment oubliait-on la personne aimée? Comment diable pourrait-il parvenir à ne pas être subjugué par la beauté de Kaidoh quand il tenait une raquette, ou à ne pas être ébloui par sa persévérance en plein match, ou à ne pas être médusé par ses mouvements et la sueur qui perlait sur son corps en action...

Et voilà qu'il retombait dans le piège de sa propre luxure! Il ne lui suffisait pas de fantasmer sur l'adolescent, de rêver de lui chaque nuit et de se masturber chaque jour en pensant à lui, encore lui fallait-il dévier vers des divagations lubriques alors qu'il tentait de réfléchir sérieusement. Les fameuses hormones dont on parlait souvent en étaient la principale cause, il le savait bien. D'ailleurs, n'y avait-il pas un moyen de mettre ces hormones en échec d'une façon ou d'une autre?

Refermant son cahier, il ouvrit son ordinateur et fouilla dans l'internet. Après une heure de recherches, Inui réalisa qu'il n'existait qu'une seule façon de se débarrasser de ses hormones : il s'agissait, ultimement, de perdre ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Devenir une femme ne lui était pas attrayant et perdre ses testicules ne lui semblait pas non plus une bonne idée.

Son ordinateur refermé, Inui revint à son cahier et raya ses récentes déductions. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'empêcher de fantasmer : peut-être pouvait-il arriver à se contenir. Il devait plutôt miser là-dessus et trouver des moyens de tenir sa libido tranquille. La question était : comment y parvenir?

Il devait arriver à assouvir le plus possible ses penchants quand il n'était pas en sa compagnie. Se masturber plus souvent était hors de question : une fois par jour était déjà beaucoup, et il ne trouverait pas d'autres moments qu'avant de dormir pour effectuer une tâche si... gênante. Il n'était pas question qu'on le prenne en flagrant délit. Même s'il savait que c'était normal pour un adolescent de son âge, cela restait gênant.

Il rêvait déjà à lui chaque nuit, et pensait déjà aussi souvent que possible à lui. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de solutions miracles : soit sa libido était trop grande pour son horaire, soit elle était carrément inassouvissable. Bien sûr, s'il avait pu mettre la main sur l'objet de ses réflexions, probablement qu'il n'en serait pas à essayer de remanier son horaire, mais c'était hors de question.

Inui réalisa enfin que, s'il n'avait pas assumé ses sentiments d'une telle façon, il n'aurait pas ce problème aujourd'hui. Dans le temps où il n'acceptait pas ce qu'il ressentait – cela datait de l'avant-veille et il en parlait comme si c'était des années plus tôt –, ses hormones étaient retenues un minimum par son ignorance : ainsi, même s'il se masturbait tout aussi souvent, le reste du temps, il arrivait à fonctionner en présence du garçon qu'il aimait. Maintenant, la chose semblait impossible.

Quand l'horloge afficha une heure du matin, Inui en était rendu à dessiner les plans d'une machine à remonter dans le temps, dans le but de s'envoyer un message dans le passé pour s'empêcher de réaliser ses sentiments. Ce dut être l'heure qui le ramena à l'ordre, car, en état de choc, il se relut et décida que toutes ses réflexions l'avaient rendu fou de fatigue.

Puisque la nuit portait conseil, il décida de se coucher sans avoir trouvé de réponse à ses questions. Il réfléchirait à tout ça avec un esprit plus clair.

~xxx~

Les restants de rêves qu'Inui conserva en se réveillant concernaient une machine à voyager dans le temps, des pourcentages qui l'attaquaient et, ultimement, un Kaidoh qui le regardait avec mépris. Cette dernière image restait la plus vivace.

Le calculateur se sentit malade avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Le geste de se lever lui fit perdre la carte et quand il revint à lui, il était de nouveau couché dans son lit. Un deuxième effort se révéla plus fructueux, mais il tenait encore faiblement sur ses jambes. Inui se rappela enfin qu'il avait éprouvé un petit mal de gorge la veille, mais n'y avait pas porté d'attention parce qu'il était trop occupé à réfléchir à autre chose – s'il avait été plus lucide, il aurait vu que c'étaient les préludes d'un rhume. Décidément, la réalisation de ses sentiments ne lui apportait que des problèmes.

Après un éclaircissement de sa gorge, qui lui fit aussi mal que s'il avait avalé un couteau, Inui se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fouilla pour trouver le médicament qu'il cherchait et l'avala. Même avec cette aide, il doutait de pouvoir aller au collège et encore plus de pouvoir participer à la pratique. C'est pourquoi il retourna se coucher en attendant que ses parents se réveillent. Ce sur quoi il ne compta pas, c'était qu'ils le croyaient déjà parti, et que lui-même, trop fatigué de la courte nuit qu'il avait passée, s'endormit profondément.

Quand il se réveilla, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toutefois, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour enfin ressentir un sentiment d'urgence et regarder l'heure : 10h34. Ses parents n'avaient pas prévenu le collège et personne n'était au courant qu'il était malade!

Alerté, il tenta de se lever, encore une fois trop vite. Quand il reprit ses esprits, ce fut pour réaliser qu'il faisait maintenant de la fièvre, et que son nez était congestionné. Impossible de songer à appeler l'école, maintenant. Il trouva quand même la force d'accéder à son téléphone portatif et écrivit un rapide SMS à sa mère, pour qu'elle prévienne au moins son école. Ensuite de quoi, il écrivit à Tezuka pour l'informer de sa maladie, lequel lui répondit succinctement de bien se reposer.

Le peu de conscience qui lui restait le poussait à envoyer un SMS à son amour. Après quelques tergiversations, son envie prit le pas sur la raison et il lui écrivit un message. Cependant, il ne devait absolument pas venir, car, dans l'état où il était, Inui pourrait tenter quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Même si l'envie était forte de le voir, il lui envoya donc :

_Salut Kaidoh. Il semblerait que j'ai attrapé un vilain rhume. Pas la peine de venir me visiter, je ne veux pas te contaminer. Tu te rappelles ce que tu devais faire aujourd'hui?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, une réponse lui arriva :

_T'inquiète pas, senpai, je sais quoi faire. Repose-toi bien._

Un sourire se déposa sur ses lèvres et il délaissa enfin l'appareil sur la table de nuit. S'enfouissant sous ses couvertures, il songea au garçon qu'il aimait et se dit que, malgré ce qu'il lui avait envoyé, il aurait bien aimé le voir, ne serait-ce que pour l'entendre lui dire _senpai_, avec sa voix qu'il aimait tant.

Inui retomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, où les rêves se firent cette fois plus joyeux et, surtout, plus pervers.

~xxx~

Le malade se réveilla aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Il se sentait un peu mieux, mais il était temps de prendre d'autres médicaments, et de changer par la même occasion de sous-vêtements, car les siens étaient souillés. Il fit le tout avec une certaine difficulté, mais y parvint néanmoins en peu de temps.

Autour de dix-sept heures trente, sa mère rentra pour s'occuper de lui, mais personne d'autre ne vint (son père n'arriva que très tard). Inui n'attendait personne, puisqu'il avait dit au seul individu qui l'aurait fait de ne pas venir, mais il se sentit tout de même un peu seul. Ce n'était qu'une journée, soit, mais il aurait apprécié qu'au moins une personne vienne vérifier sont état. Tezuka avait surement informé l'équipe de Seigaku qu'il était malade, alors ils ne devaient pas ignorer son état.

Pourtant, personne ne vint.

Quand dix-neuf heures sonnèrent, sa mère lui apporta une soupe qu'il mangea sans appétit. Vingt heures, puis vingt-et-une heures, et il était toujours seul. À un moment, il regarda l'écran de son téléphone, où il n'y avait ni appel manqué ni nouveau message.

Longuement, il resta sur le contact de son partenaire de double. Il avait un prétexte pour lui envoyer un message : il n'avait qu'à lui demander s'il avait bien réussi son entrainement sans lui. Il songea même pendant un moment à l'appeler, puisque sa voix lui manquait, mais il se retint. Il pourrait paraitre insistant et il n'avait pas envie d'emmerder son ami.

Donc, il reposa le téléphone là où il l'avait pris et tenta de dormir. Cependant, le sommeil ne vint pas, et bientôt vingt-trois heures arrivèrent. Inui passerait trois jours sans voir son amour, et cette pensée le hantait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Il semblait bien qu'il n'avait aucune espèce de contrôle sur son affection et que, tôt ou tard, celle-ci lui ferait faire une bêtise. C'est sur cette réflexion qu'il s'endormit enfin, et il eut pour tout rêve des cauchemars impliquant le mépris d'un certain kouhai.


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà la suite tant attendue (on va dire xD)! Notre cher petit Kaidoh nous montre une fois de plus l'ampleur de son génie social! Bonne lecture~!_

* * *

Encore une fois, ce fut un réveil brusque et difficile qui accueillit Kaidoh ce matin-là. Il avait mal dormi et son problème d'érection matinal n'était pas pour arranger les choses, bien au contraire. Il s'occupa du problème rapidement et, irrité, nettoya le bordel qu'il venait de créer. Parfois, il aurait préféré être une fille, ne serait-ce que pour éviter ce genre de situations – même s'il savait qu'il y avait certainement d'autres points négatifs à être une fille.

La réflexion le ramena à un vieux traumatisme qui avait marqué son enfance et cela finit de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il tenta avec plus ou moins de succès de taire les «Kaoru-chan!» qui hantait son esprit et les visions de robes qu'on lui avait forcées à porter plus jeune – non, vraiment, il n'aimerait pas être une fille.

En peu de temps, il fut habillé et prêt à sortir pour sa course matinale. L'exercice le revigora et améliora un peu son humeur, jusqu'au moment où ses pensées divergèrent vers son coéquipier de doubles. Leur dernière rencontre lui avait laissé un gout amer et il n'aimait pas songer au manque de courage dont il avait fait preuve. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Inui s'il voulait s'en débarrasser maintenant...

Il délaissa ses sombres pensées pour se concentrer à nouveau sur sa course. Il n'y avait qu'en cela qu'il était bon après tout : la course, et le tennis, peut-être un peu, même s'il n'avait pas le talent d'Echizen ou de Tezuka. Il devait revenir aux bases, pour éviter de songer à des problèmes qu'il ne savait pas gérer.

En chemin, il vit un petit chat, un spécimen qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré. Il était noir, les yeux verts, bref, l'image même du chat d'Halloween. Malgré les croyances de malchance qu'apportaient ces bêtes, Kaidoh se sentit attendri par le petit animal qui, il fallait l'avouer, était trop mignon. Il s'approcha doucement en murmurant des paroles rassurantes et arriva enfin devait lui. Il s'agenouilla dans le but de le caresser, mais à peine levait-il la main que le fourbe ouvrit la gueule et le mordit.

Grimaçant de douleur, l'adolescent laissa le félin s'en aller gaiement, inconscient du mal qu'il venait de faire. La morsure n'était pas si grave, mais elle l'élançait tout de même, ce qui n'aida en rien son humeur.

Sa course finie, Kaidoh, après être passé chez lui, reprit le chemin du collège. Quand il entra sur les terrains de tennis, il n'y avait personne. Un regard aux alentours l'avertit que, cette fois, il était réellement seul.

Le deuxième à arriver, quelques minutes après, ne fut pas Inui, mais Fuji. Ce dernier mettait Kaidoh mal à l'aise, peut-être parce qu'il était son parfait contraire : sociable, il savait comprendre les gens et agir en conséquence. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était probablement la personne que Kaidoh comprenait le moins bien. Il donnait toujours l'impression de tout comprendre, encore plus que les principaux concernés, et cela achevait de rendre le serpent inconfortable.

Pourtant, puisqu'ils étaient manifestement les seuls arrivés, ils n'auraient d'autres choix que de s'échauffer ensemble. Fuji, son sourire caractéristique sur le visage, le salua et lui demanda s'il voulait s'échauffer avec lui. Kaidoh accepta, bien obligé, et, tout le long de leurs exercices, le plus sociable tenta d'engager la conversation. Le plus jeune, qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié, répondait approximativement. En vérité, il cherchait du regard son senpai et espérait le voir bientôt – pour lui dire quoi, il l'ignorait encore.

Le pire fut quand ils eurent terminé le réchauffement : n'ayant d'autres choix que d'attendre avec lui, Kaidoh dut se taper la conversation de Fuji. Il n'aurait su juger si elle était intéressante ou non; en fait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il parlait. Même s'il devait s'en rendre compte, le châtain continuait son discours, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Ou alors, il s'amusait de son ennui, ce qui était encore pire.

Enfin, l'entrainement commença, et il y avait deux absents : Echizen et Inui. Le premier était surement en retard, comme à l'habitude, mais le deuxième n'arrivait jamais en retard. Tezuka confirma les soupçons de tout le monde en affirmant que c'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas à l'heure.

Kaidoh, dont la mauvaise humeur allait augmentant, ajouta à tous ces désagréments une inquiétude qui, à vrai dire, ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'avant-veille. La journée était à peine entamée et déjà il souhaitait retourner chez lui et dormir, question de n'avoir plus rien dont se soucier.

Pour compenser sa malchance, l'entrainement se passa plutôt bien. Les exercices réguliers le calmèrent un peu et il songea qu'il ne saurait vivre sans pratiquer un sport : c'était tout ce à quoi il était bon, tout ce qui arrivait à le calmer, lui qui était de nature plus nerveuse qu'on aurait pu le croire. C'était la pratique du tennis qui lui avait appris à être plus fort, plus calme, plus persévérant.

Cependant, à peine l'entrainement fut-il terminé que l'inquiétude revint au galop, accompagnée d'un doute : peut-être était-il réellement arrivé quelque chose de grave à Inui? Après tout, il n'avait pas été le même depuis quelque temps déjà : peut-être qu'il avait un réel problème et qu'il n'avait pas pu en parler pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Kaidoh tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait. Plusieurs fois, il essaya de se raisonner en se disant qu'il était sans doute malade et qu'il avait simplement oublié de les avertir. Cependant, le doute persistait : s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave encore?

Un peu avant onze heures, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, le faisant sursauter. En temps normal, en plein cours, il ne l'ouvrirait pas et attendrait plus tard. Cependant, ce n'était pas un moment normal; par conséquent, il le sortit et, tout en se cachant bien du professeur, vit qu'il avait un nouveau message. Il provenait d'Inui! Soulagé – plus qu'il l'aurait cru –, il l'ouvrit :

_Salut Kaidoh. Il semblerait que j'ai attrapé un vilain rhume. Pas la peine de venir me visiter, je ne veux pas te contaminer. Tu te rappelles ce que tu devais faire aujourd'hui?_

Il relâcha un soupir inaudible : c'était bien ce qu'il croyait, il était simplement malade et avait oublié de le prévenir! Toutefois, Kaidoh, qui avait pensé aller le visiter pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, relut le message et remarqua qu'il ne voulait pas le voir.

Un peu blessé malgré tout, il lui répondit sur un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait d'abord voulu :

_T'inquiète pas, senpai, je sais quoi faire. Repose-toi bien._

Il referma son téléphone et tenta en vain de se concentrer sur le cours. Son senpai lui avait demandé de ne pas venir. Le message était on ne peut plus clair : il ne voulait pas le voir. La nouvelle n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, au vu des derniers évènements, mais elle le choquait malgré tout : il pensait encore s'être trompé, avoir mal interprété. Il croyait encore qu'il s'était tout imaginé.

Mais peut-être s'était-il tout imaginé depuis le début? Inui ne le considérait surement pas comme son ami et lui tenait compagnie par charité. C'était la seule explication, et ce message n'en était qu'une preuve de plus.

Quand la pause du midi arriva, Kaidoh mangea son bento sans appétit. Peut-être devrait-il quand même aller voir son senpai et lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire? C'était après tout le seul moyen de se mettre au courant de la situation. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'oserait pas. Comme le lâche qu'il était, il tiendrait à cet espoir le plus longtemps possible, parce que s'il allait le voir, tout serait fini pour de bon.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Kaidoh accumula les malchances, mais il ne trouva même pas la volonté de s'en plaindre. Quand, pendant la pratique, Momoshiro vint lui chercher des noises, il lui répondit par pur automatisme. Le pire, c'était que personne ne s'inquiéta sur son sort : apparemment, il était trop bon acteur pour que qui que ce soit remarque qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ou alors personne ne se souciait de lui au point de remarquer sa mauvaise humeur.

Peut-être qu'Inui l'aurait remarqué. Il lui aurait demandé s'il avait bien dormi, s'il n'avait pas faim, bref, des questions très terre à terre, et il lui aurait répondu qu'il allait bien, que ce n'était rien. La simple question lui aurait remonté le moral et lui aurait donné le courage de continuer à avancer dans sa vie.

Personne ne lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi, s'il n'avait pas faim, et Kaidoh se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Il prit quand même la peine de se rendre jusqu'à la rivière pour s'y entrainer, tel que lui avait demandé son ainé. Pendant l'entrainement et tout le reste de la soirée, Kaidoh envisagea la possibilité d'aller visiter Inui. Il imagina la conversation qu'ils auraient, tenta de visualiser plusieurs scénarios possibles. Si effectivement il se trompait, Inui lui assurerait de sa voix calme et profonde qu'il ne comptait pas l'abandonner, qu'il avait juste eu quelques soucis. Cependant, s'il avait raison de s'inquiéter... eh bien, il lui avouerait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Évidemment, cette soirée-là, Kaidoh n'alla jamais chez son senpai. Il ne réussit même pas à accumuler le courage de lui envoyer un SMS. Tout ce qu'il réussit à accomplir, ce fut de se faire mordre par un deuxième chat, un gris cette fois.


	7. Chapter 7

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette fois. Inui, je t'aime! Oh et j'ai lu des doujins InuKai, ça m'a inspirée (même si j'aimerais en lire d'autres avec un Kaidoh moins uke)! =)_

_Bon allez, je vous laisse avec mon blabla inutile! XD Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Inui passa la pire fin de semaine de sa vie. Son rhume, qu'il croyait presque guéri vendredi soir, reprit de plus belle le lendemain, et il se retrouva à inonder sa chambre de mouchoirs, à grogner pour toutes paroles et à subir des poussées de fièvre. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi malade.

Néanmoins, ça aurait encore pu aller s'il n'y avait pas eu Kaidoh. Quand il rêvait, c'était des cauchemars où il le méprisait; pendant ses délires fiévreux, il l'imaginait venir le visiter et lui avouer ses sentiments de la pire façon qui soit; lors de ces brefs moments où il était conscient, il ne pouvait que ressasser ces mêmes pensées. Ça devenait de plus en plus intolérable.

Le pire fut quand il rêva qu'il lui avait envoyé un SMS lui révélant ses sentiments : il se réveilla et chercha activement l'appareil pour vérifier s'il l'avait bien fait. Avec soulagement, il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas. Au moins, il avait évité une catastrophe.

Le dimanche, il se portait un peu mieux, mais il ne pouvait oublier ces préoccupations. Il savait que, très bientôt, il perdrait probablement l'amitié de son kouhai : ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Et pourtant, quand il se réveilla le lundi matin, il était en pleine forme. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou frustré d'avoir perdu sa fin de semaine.

Un bref coup d'œil à son téléphone lui apprit que personne ne l'avait contacté. Pas même Kaidoh, qui ne s'était pas renseigné sur son état : lui était-il indifférent ou n'avait-il simplement pas pensé à s'en enquérir? L'une comme l'autre des possibilités ne lui plaisaient pas. En fait, le simple fait qu'il ne l'a pas contacté le rendait étonnamment triste.

En même temps, il redoutait de le voir, parce qu'au final, il n'avait trouvé aucune solution. Il courait vers le mur de plus en plus rapidement. Après tout ce temps sans le voir, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait possiblement lui faire : la pensée lui était d'autant plus effrayante qu'il croyait se contrôler à la perfection. Ou plutôt, il l'avait cru. Maintenant, c'était on ne peut moins sûr.

Aussi, si physiquement il se sentait bien, Inui n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. En plus, il avait accumulé un certain retard durant la fin de semaine, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il détestait voir son horaire bousculé à ce point. Ce qu'il aurait vu comme un challenge auparavant ne lui apparaissait plus que comme un obstacle inintéressant à franchir.

Son esprit était plein d'inquiétude par rapport à son kouhai et surtout par rapport à lui-même. Arriverait-il à garder son amitié? Plus le temps passait et moins il ne savait répondre à cette question.

Il effectua sa course matinale avec peu d'entrain et prit son temps pour arriver à la pratique matinale, de sorte qu'il arriva le dernier (personne n'était en retard ce jour-là). Tezuka fut le premier à le remarquer et il s'approcha de lui pour lui demander, d'un ton où ne perçait aucun sentiment, s'il allait bien. C'était gentil de sa part de s'informer, mais Inui se sentait de mauvaise foi : il n'avait pas pris la peine de venir le visiter. Cette phrase était inscrite dans son cerveau, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas si grave, que ça ne voulait rien dire, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à mal en ne venant pas le voir.

Avec une voix tout aussi froide, le calculateur lui répondit qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il mentit si bien qu'il se demanda pendant un moment s'il n'arriverait pas au même résultat avec Kaidoh, mais c'était futile : Tezuka n'était pas Kaidoh.

Eiji fut le second à le remarquer et il vint courir jusqu'à lui pour s'accrocher littéralement à ses épaules et, au lieu de lui demander s'il allait bien, il entama un monologue qui devait ressembler à ça :

- Inuiii, je m'inquiétais, mais Oishi m'a dit de pas te déranger, que tu allais t'en remettre, alors je t'ai pas visité, tu m'en veux pas? Kaidoh m'a dit que tu lui as dit de pas venir te voir, donc j'imagine que c'est ce que tu voulais! Je savais qu'Oishi devait avoir raison. Et ça va maintenant? Oui je suppose puisque t'es là...

Il fut enfin coupé par Oishi, qui réussit habilement à l'extraire de son étreinte sur Inui. Enfin, lui-même y alla de sa propre inquiétude sur la santé du plus grand, et ce dernier se sentit tout à coup attendri : il avait tort de s'en prendre à eux. Ils s'étaient vraisemblablement tous inquiétés pour lui, et c'était sa propre faute si personne n'était venu : il avait lui-même demandé à Kaidoh de ne pas le faire. Peu après, ce fut au tour de Kawamura de s'enquérir sur sa santé et Fuji vint même lui demander, son sourire aux lèvres, s'il était prêt à jouer. Momoshiro vint admettre qu'il était soulagé et Echizen prit la peine de venir près d'eux, même si tout ce qu'il dit, du bout des lèvres, fut «Mada mada dane».

Le seul à rester à l'écart pendant ce regroupement autour d'Inui fut Kaidoh. Cependant, personne ne le nota, ou alors on ne songea pas à le faire remarquer à haute voix (car il était évident qu'au moins Fuji l'avait remarqué (98%), et il n'était pas impossible que Tezuka soit au courant (54%)). Il se tenait à l'écart, fixant sa raquette, la tournant dans tous les sens pour détecter une quelconque faiblesse. Soit il n'avait pas remarqué l'attroupement (37%), soit il n'était pas intéressé à en faire partie (63%).

Le collégien à lunettes ne s'en formalisa pas, car, considérant les tendances asociales de son protégé, ce comportement était habituel. En fait, il n'y avait que 5% de chances qu'il prenne la peine de venir lui demander s'il allait bien avant que l'attroupement se disperse. Il y avait cela dit 99% de chances qu'il vienne lui demander, alors qu'ils seraient seuls à seuls, s'il s'était bien remis.

Après qu'Inui a informé tous les joueurs qu'il allait bien, la pratique put enfin commencer. Comme si le destin avait quelque chose contre eux, Inui et Kaidoh ne furent jamais placés à proximité de toute la matinée, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pu lui voler que quelques coups d'œil avant de se retrouver en classe.

Pendant ce temps, il tenta de songer à une autre tactique pour approcher son kouhai sans se trahir. Il était impératif de garder son amitié, ou du moins une relation s'en approchant, parce que sinon ils mettraient l'équipe au complet en péril. Leur camaraderie était d'une importance capitale, car ils étaient l'une des rares équipes de double sur laquelle on pouvait compter.

Inui pouvait se vanter de savoir calculer les besoins de plusieurs personnes et de trouver le terrain d'entente, l'embranchement qui permettrait de plaire à tous un minimum. Il était évident dans cette situation que, indépendamment de ses sentiments propres, toute l'équipe et principalement Kaidoh avait besoin que leur compatibilité soit au sommet de sa forme. C'était pourquoi il devait à tout prix s'arranger pour garder cette relation telle qu'ils l'avaient bâtie.

Il se demanda un instant où il gagnait là-dedans, mais il songea alors qu'au moins il garderait le respect de son kouhai et son amitié. Il était temps de mettre de côté ses pulsions et revenir à son point de départ. Il était Inui Sadaharu, le plus grand calculateur de Seigaku, celui qui maitrisait ses sentiments mieux que quiconque : il pouvait réussir.

Quand l'entrainement de l'après-midi arriva, il se sentait beaucoup mieux et apte à accomplir la tâche qu'il s'était fixée. Il pouvait déjà prédire ce qui se passerait quand il verrait Kaidoh : celui-ci lui demanderait s'il allait bien et il répondrait qu'il n'avait jamais été mieux portant. Ensuite, ils discuteraient comme avant du menu de Kaidoh et ils iraient s'entrainer à la rivière, où Inui observerait ses mouvements pour trouver d'autres exercices encore plus pertinents.

Il suffisait que Kaidoh lui demande et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Pourtant, il ne lui demanda rien du tout. Quand l'adolescent à lunettes arriva devant son kouhai, il fut accueilli par un bref sifflement qui devait être interprété comme une salutation. Inui le salua à son tour et ils s'étirèrent ensemble dans un silence lourd. À dire vrai, pour une fois, le calculateur avait oublié de calculer : il lui semblait si évident que Kaidoh demanderait qu'il avait oublié de prendre en compte la possibilité qu'il ne le fasse pas. C'était à la fois inhabituel et troublant de réaliser qu'il perdait ses bonnes vieilles habitudes en ce qui concernait le serpent.

Kaidoh ne l'évitait pas ni ne l'ignorait; pourtant, il lui semblait étonnamment froid, distant. Inui n'était sûr de rien – peut-être interprétait-il trop ce qu'il voyait? –, mais ce silence paraissait anormal.

Après leurs échauffements, ils firent des exercices pour pratiquer leurs aptitudes respectives : pas de match de prévus ce jour-là. Le reste de la pratique se déroula de la même façon. Personne ne sembla remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, mais Inui avait l'intime impression que ce n'était pas l'habituel Kaidoh. Il n'y avait rien de précis à quoi s'accrocher : il n'avait peut-être pas demandé s'il allait bien parce que la réponse était si évidente, il ne parlait peut-être pas parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire.

Inui se remit à ses chiffres et observa attentivement l'objet de ses réflexions. Au vu de ses actions, il déduisit qu'il y avait 78% de chances qu'il agisse normalement et qu'Inui interprète tout différemment parce qu'il était amoureux; donc cela lui laissait 22% de chances que Kaidoh ne soit pas lui-même, ce qui était tout compte fait bien peu.

Quand l'entrainement se termina, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la rivière. Quelque chose se passa sans qu'Inui s'en rende compte; toujours est-il que le chemin pour s'y rendre fut comme avant. Il retrouva enfin la parole et put faire la conversation sur différents sujets, la plupart concernant le tennis. Kaidoh, qui écoutait attentivement, lui répondait de temps à autre avec ses répliques bien à lui. Il semblait bien que tout était revenu à la normale, et ce, sans qu'il ait à se forcer!

La nouvelle le rendit plus joyeux que de coutume et il se permit donc d'observer son amour secret pendant qu'il s'entrainait. Il put même laisser de côté ses fantasmes pour essayer d'élaborer de nouveaux exercices. Vers la fin, il était arrivé avec une nouvelle méthode pour améliorer encore son Boomerang, qu'il présenta à Kaidoh. Ce dernier l'essaya et sembla surpris de la difficulté de la chose, qui avait semblé simple au départ.

C'est pourquoi, quand le plus vieux décida de partir vaquer à ses autres occupations, le plus jeune resta pour pratiquer. Inui tenta quand même de le prévenir de ne pas rester trop tard, mais le serpent ne l'écouta qu'à moitié, et il eut peur pendant un moment qu'il reste là tout le reste de la soirée. Il décida qu'il lui enverrait un SMS plus tard pour s'assurer qu'il était bien rentré chez lui.

Cependant, il avait tant à faire pour rattraper la fin de semaine manquée que le restant de la soirée passa trop vite. Il dût en effet passer acheter des cahiers, faire les boutiques de tennis pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de nouveaux objets et, quand il rentra enfin, il eut à peine le temps de manger qu'il devait déjà faire tous ses devoirs en retard.

Quand enfin il fut libre et se remémora l'idée qu'il avait eue de contacter Kaidoh, il était déjà passé vingt-deux heures. Il était évident qu'il n'y serait plus, puisqu'il faisait déjà nuit, et Inui avait donc perdu son excuse pour lui écrire. Il sortit quand même son téléphone et resta un moment sur l'écran de son contact. Puis, après un léger soupir, il referma l'appareil et se prépara pour dormir.

Après sa séance journalière de masturbation, il resta un moment à fixer le plafond, se demandant si vraiment tout allait bien. Pour une raison obscure, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toutefois, puisqu'il n'avait aucune information ni aucun pourcentage pour étayer cette intuition, il décida d'en faire fi.

Malgré tout, cela ne lui prit que peu de temps pour s'endormir, et, dans ses rêves, il fit des choses peu recommandables à un kouhai plus que consentant.


	8. Chapter 8

_C'est, je crois bien, la première intervention de Hazue! Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendraient pas, c'est le petit frère de Kaidoh. Il a onze ans et ressemble à son grand frère comme deux gouttes d'eau (comme leur père d'ailleurs =O), physiquement du moins. Niveau caractère, on n'en sait pas grand-chose, alors j'ai improvisé quelque chose._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Kaidoh passa une fin de semaine passablement atroce.

Déjà, il avait promis à Hazue de l'accompagner pour aller acheter un jeu vidéo et, comme il n'était pas du genre à revenir sur ses promesses, il fut contraint d'aller jusqu'à Akihabara, où se trouvait le fameux jeu. Kaidoh n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les foules : il était bien content d'habiter son propre quartier, car, pour Tokyo, il était étonnamment calme et peu peuplé.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Akihabara, en particulier un samedi après-midi. La foule était si dense que le grand frère dut tenir la main de son cadet pour ne pas le perdre et pour leur frayer un chemin jusqu'à une boutique de plusieurs étages presque aussi bondée.

En plus, Hazue ne semblait pas savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il parcourait les allées en regardant un à un les jeux. Kaidoh, qui devait le suivre presque pas à pas pour ne pas le perdre, laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers son senpai. Il se demanda comment il allait, s'il était encore malade ou pas. Pendant un instant, il songea à lui écrire, puis se rappela le message très clair que son ainé lui avait envoyé : il ne voulait pas le voir.

Cette pensée acheva de le déprimer. Hazue n'aida en rien sa cause : après avoir regardé en détail chaque allée qui l'intéressait, il jeta son dévolu sur le premier jeu qu'il avait vu, ce qui impliquait qu'il avait regardé tout le reste sans raison valable. S'il ne s'était pas agi de son petit frère, il lui aurait sans aucun doute donné un bon coup de poing, mais il se retint. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne frapperait sa propre famille, c'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite et qu'il comptait bien tenir.

Toujours est-il qu'ils quittèrent la boutique seulement une heure plus tard et le plus jeune, un sourire comblé sur le visage, regardait son jeu comme s'il s'agissait du Saint-Graal. Kaidoh, qui n'y connaissait rien en la matière (il trouvait la plupart des jeux soit stupides, soit inutilement violents, la plupart du temps les deux à la fois), se contenta de soupirer de soulagement en sachant que son calvaire approchait à sa fin.

De fait, ils atteignirent la gare sans embuches et Kaidoh put enfin retourner chez lui en un seul morceau. Pendant que le plus jeune développait son nouveau jeu et commençait à y jouer, Kaidoh décida d'aller courir pour se calmer un peu. L'exercice lui fit du bien, au départ du moins.

Évidemment, en chemin, il rencontra différents chats, mais aucun ne se laissa approcher. Il y eut même un chien qui, malgré qu'il soit en laisse, réussit à l'éviter à la perfection. Les paroles de la maitresse, qui l'assura qu'il était sociable habituellement, ne le réconfortèrent pas du tout. Il avait beau aimer les animaux, son amour était condamné à sens unique – la plupart du temps, à tout le moins. Et, comme tout le reste, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Sa mélancolie lui revint, mais fut rapidement coupée par un coup de téléphone. Surpris, il sortit l'appareil et, tout en ralentissant, il regarda le numéro : il s'agissait de Kikumaru, et non pas d'Inui. Un peu déçu malgré lui, il répondit tout de même.

En gros, le garçon, qui avait dû être un chat dans une autre vie, lui demanda comment se portait Inui. Pour toute réponse, il lui intima d'appeler le principal intéressé. Eiji lui répondit qu'il n'osait pas, parce qu'Oishi lui avait assuré qu'il allait le déranger (il ne le dérangeait pas, lui?). Kaidoh lui confirma qu'Inui lui avait demandé de ne pas le visiter pour ne pas risquer de le contaminer. Après des jérémiades qui lui semblèrent durer trois heures, son interlocuteur finit par entendre raison et raccrocha, sans bien entendu oublier de le forcer à promettre de l'informer s'il apprenait quoi que ce soit.

Kaidoh se remit à courir et enfin il se posa la question : pourquoi l'appeler lui? Les gens pensaient-ils qu'ils étaient proches au point qu'il soit le premier au courant? Si c'était le cas, ils se trompaient lourdement : apparemment Inui ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui.

La pensée ne le réjouit pas et, quand il arriva chez lui, il était autant de mauvaise humeur que lorsqu'il était parti. Après avoir mangé et avoir pris un bain brulant, il se retrouva dans sa chambre et regarda longuement le plafond. Puis, comme tout adolescent normal, un besoin plutôt primordial le prit et il se demanda un moment ce qui avait bien pu l'exciter dans l'observation du plafond. Finalement, comme le problème était là, il décida de s'en occuper (comme s'il en avait le choix...).

Il commença à se caresser, en habitué, et ses pensées divergèrent un peu de ses pensées normales. Habituellement, il avait tendance à fantasmer sur quelques vidéos pornographiques qu'il avait réussi à regarder en cachette. Cependant, cette fois-ci, puisque son senpai était au centre de toutes ses pensées, il revint au galop. Pourtant, il ne s'imagina rien de bien pervers : il vit simplement sa silhouette, son visage, et se surprit à l'imaginer sans ses lunettes, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, en jouissant, il prononça le nom de son ainé.

Honteux et surtout éberlué, il resta un instant immobile, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait beau se préoccuper beaucoup de lui, ce n'était pas une raison pour se masturber en pensant à lui! Que lui arrivait-il?

Finalement, après s'être nettoyé, il se coucha et s'endormit beaucoup plus tard, songeant encore à son senpai et à ses récentes actions.

~xxx~

Quand il se réveilla le dimanche matin, Kaidoh réalisa deux choses : il avait fait un rêve érotique, ce qui n'était pas si anormal, mais le principal sujet en avait été Inui. Et, contrairement à la veille, son rêve avait été très pervers. Le simple rappel des actions qu'il avait imaginé suffit à le faire rougir et se cacher sous les couvertures, comme si ces dernières pouvaient le protéger de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il ne se serait jamais levé ce matin-là s'il n'avait pas eu un problème de sous-vêtements souillés. Il tenta de rester subtil à ce propos, mais Hazue le surprit en train de se rendre jusqu'aux toilettes. Puisqu'il était apparemment encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passait, Kaidoh put régler son problème sans qu'il interfère, mais il songea avec une petite gêne que bientôt il saurait, et qu'alors il serait en mesure de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Pour l'instant, il l'avait échappé belle, c'est tout ce qu'il retint. Il songea à se recoucher, mais l'envie n'y était plus, et il s'habilla plutôt pour aller courir. Comme il n'avait rien de prévu cette journée-là, aussi bien en profiter.

D'ailleurs, rien de catastrophique ne se passa : mis à part les animaux qui continuaient à le snober, la journée fut banale. Inui ne le contacta toujours pas, et personne ne prit la peine de l'appeler non plus, ce qu'il considéra comme une bénédiction. Lui-même n'osa pas envoyer un SMS à Inui, qu'il tentait d'ailleurs au possible d'oublier.

Cependant, si en théorie rien ne se passa, en pratique son esprit s'envolait dans un capharnaüm de réflexions tout aussi désagréables les unes que les autres, concernant toutes un certain senpai. Plus il essayait de ne pas penser à lui et plus il y pensait.

Aussi, lorsque lundi matin se présenta, après avoir réglé le même genre de problème que la veille, Kaidoh était aussi fatigué que s'il n'avait pas dormi. Pourtant, rien ne transparaissait dans son apparence.

Après sa course matinale, il se rendit jusqu'au collège et arriva une fois de plus premier. Cette fois, ce fut Tezuka qui arriva après lui. On n'aurait pu imaginer situation plus embarrassante. Il insista pour qu'ils s'étirent ensemble et Kaidoh ne se vit pas bien lui refuser, alors il accepta. Le capitaine ne fit aucun effort particulier pour engager la conversation, et le serpent de son côté garda un silence qu'il espéra pas trop renfrogné.

Heureusement, pas longtemps après, les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent et Tezuka reprit son rôle de capitaine. Kaidoh de son côté resta dans son coin, à examiner sa raquette comme s'il pensait y trouver la réponse universelle.

Il fut en vérité le premier à remarquer l'arrivée d'Inui, mais il ne réagit pas. Il laissa aux soins de Tezuka d'aller le voir. Le reste de l'équipe suivit et il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'y aller aussi, mais comme il ne savait pas ce qu'il y ferait, il s'en garda bien. Il ne manqua pas les coups d'œil de son senpai, mais il décida d'en faire fi. Il lui demanderait plus tard, seul à seul, s'il allait bien et, par la même occasion, ce qui lui était arrivé mercredi dernier.

Cependant, le destin joua contre Kaidoh : durant toute la matinée, il lui fut impossible d'approcher naturellement son senpai. Il se retrouva en classe sans avoir pu l'aborder. Il réalisa que plus le temps passait et plus il lui serait difficile de lui parler. Lui demander s'il allait bien n'était pourtant pas si compliqué!

À la pause du midi, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il n'avait pas à se sentir intimidé ni embarrassé par quoi que ce soit. Il marcha en direction de la classe de son senpai avec hésitation et, lorsqu'il s'en trouva sur le pas, y jeta un rapide coup d'œil : Inui mangeait tranquillement en lisant ses notes, les rectifiant de temps à autre à l'aide d'un crayon. Il eut soudain un rappel d'un de ses rêves, qui heureusement partit rapidement – pas assez pour l'empêcher de rougir un peu, tout de même.

Après ce petit écart, il resta un moment à l'observer, essayant en vain de rassembler le courage de lui parler. Plus les secondes passaient et moins il n'arrivait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. C'était pourtant si simple! Il était à deux pas, il n'avait qu'à marcher et ils pourraient parler sans que rien ne les en empêche.

C'est le cœur lourd et en se traitant intérieurement d'imbécile que Kaidoh regagna sa classe. Il y aurait d'autres occasions de demander, mais il savait qu'il était trop tard. Il se connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il n'aurait plus le courage de lui demander.

L'après-midi confirma ses soupçons. Le plus étrange fut qu'il soit capable de lui parler (lui siffler serait peut-être plus juste), voire même de le regarder (bien que parfois il ait des flashs inopportuns). Kaidoh ne s'était jamais compris et il était mal parti pour y arriver ce jour-là : il agit tout à fait normalement avec Inui, de sorte qu'il ne dût se douter de rien, mais en son for intérieur, il n'arrêtait pas de se pousser à demander. Une seule, simple petite question, et il arrêterait de s'en faire. Une question et tout serait réglé.

D'ailleurs, Inui ne sembla pas se formaliser du fait qu'il ne lui demande rien. Au contraire, pour la première fois depuis le dernier mercredi, il était normal. Le chemin jusqu'à la rivière fut comme n'importe quel autre et Kaidoh s'en trouva d'autant plus troublé : s'était-il inquiété pour rien? Ou Inui jouait-il encore une quelconque comédie? Ou Kaidoh n'avait rien compris?

Quand il le laissa avec un nouvel exercice à faire, le serpent décida de rester encore un moment à la rivière. Pratiquer cet exercice lui empêchait de songer à d'autres choses moins faciles à comprendre, comme Inui, ou la façon d'agir d'Inui, ou l'Inui auquel il rêvait la nuit, ou encore le visage d'Inui sans ses lunettes...

Il faisait déjà nuit noire quand Kaidoh décida d'arrêter ses exercices. Un bref coup d'œil sur son téléphone l'informa qu'il était passé vingt heures et qu'il n'avait aucun nouveau message.

Il décida de marcher encore un peu, puisque la nuit était belle et calme. Affamé, il ne rentra chez lui que passé vingt-et-une heures. Sa mère lui demanda où il était allé : il baragouina une excuse à propos de devoirs à faire avec un camarade. Après avoir englouti son repas, il monta à l'étage et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures.

Un bref coup à la porte l'obligea à en sortir et il demanda qui daignait le déranger. La petite voix de Hazue lui rétorqua qu'il voulait de l'aide avec un devoir. Soupirant, il se leva et laissa entrer son petit frère, qui lui ressemblait au même âge. Ils s'installèrent à son bureau et Kaidoh prit la peine de tout expliquer à son cadet, pour que celui-ci comprenne bien la matière. Son frère lui sourit et il se sentit un peu mieux.

Hazue dut sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange – il sentait toujours tout, lui –, parce qu'il lui demanda s'il allait bien. Le plus vieux sourit et lui assura que tout était correct. Il n'avait pas à l'informer de ses problèmes; de toute façon, c'était à lui de les régler.

Quand enfin il le laissa, Kaidoh partit rejoindre son lit et songea une fois de plus à son senpai. Comme il n'arrivait à aucune conclusion, il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire : il se masturba en pensant à lui, et eut des rêves encore plus pervers.


	9. Chapter 9

_Nous revoilà avec mon cher Inui (rétrogradé au rang de Demi-Dieu grâce à cette fic, parait-il; désolé mon vieux, tu n'es plus Dieu), qui est toujours aussi... aussi lui-même quoi._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dans l'ensemble, la semaine se passa plutôt bien. Tout était revenu à la normale avec Kaidoh et Inui s'en sentait plus que soulagé. Tout était également normal avec l'équipe de tennis, l'école et la famille – qui brillait par son absence. Vraiment, la vie était normale.

Malgré tout, il lui restait une drôle de sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à bien définir. Il lui semblait que Kaidoh n'était pas exactement pareil qu'avant. Pourtant, quand il observait ses faits et gestes, il semblait le même serpent. Rien de remarquable ne s'était produit, rien n'était arrivé. Ils se parlaient autant, personne dans l'équipe n'avait remarqué une quelconque différence.

Il devait se monter la tête pour rien. Et pourtant, même s'il n'était pas du genre à se fier à son instinct, celui-ci ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Quelque chose clochait.

Il y avait eu, le lundi, le fait que Kaidoh ne lui avait demandé aucune nouvelle, mais c'était bien peu en réalité : probablement qu'il n'en avait pas senti le besoin (99,99%). Il avait déjà réfléchi à tout cela de toute façon, et, toujours, les mêmes conclusions ressortaient.

Non, vraiment, il n'y avait surement rien, et pourtant...

Quand la fin de semaine arriva, il voulait voir Kaidoh pour parler encore une fois de son entrainement et pour analyser plus en détail ses avancements (car il avait remarqué qu'il s'était amélioré cette semaine). Pour l'inviter, il songea à l'appeler, puis pencha plutôt pour le SMS.

Dans le confort de sa chambre, le samedi presque midi, il pianota sur son clavier un message qu'il voulut à la fois concis et suffisamment informatif :

_Salut Kaidoh. Est-ce que tu comptais aller à la rivière cet après-midi comme d'habitude? Que dirais-tu de t'y entrainer avec moi? Je dois réviser mes données te concernant._

Tout en attendant la réponse, il calcula machinalement les probabilités : 0,05% qu'il ne réponde pas, 75,45% qu'il réponde oui et 24,50% qu'il réponde non à cause d'un empêchement. À peine eut-il fini ces calculs que son téléphone vibra, annonçant qu'il avait un nouveau message.

_Désolé, Senpai, je dois m'occuper de Hazue aujourd'hui._

Décidément, Inui et Kaidoh avaient des définitions différentes de la concision. Attendri par le comportement asocial de son kouhai, qu'il avait toujours trouvé mignon, il décida de lui répondre sur le même ton, un sourire aux lèvres :

_Et demain, es-tu libre?_

Cette fois, le message tarda un peu plus. Inui eut peur qu'il ne réponde pas, mais puisque les chances n'avaient pas bougé du 0,05% précédant, il se raisonna. De fait, la réponse arriva enfin, un bon cinq minutes plus tard :

_J'ai quelque chose à faire._

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Kaidoh, de répondre de cette façon. Il n'était pas du genre à étendre sa vie privée aux gens, certes, mais avec Inui il essayait toujours un minimum de parler de ce qu'il faisait. En plus, il était rare qu'il soit occupé toute la fin de semaine, puisque sa vie sociale était bien limitée.

L'adolescent sortit son cahier de notes, qui n'était pas très loin, et commença à y gribouiller des chiffres pour comprendre la raison pour laquelle il avait obtenu cette réponse. Il y avait à son sens trois possibilités : qu'il ait vraiment quelque chose à faire, mais qu'il ne juge pas utile de l'en informer (54%), qu'il ait encore une fois un empêchement, mais qu'il ne veuille pas le lui dire pour une raison ou une autre (37%) ou, ce qu'il aimait moins envisager, qu'il n'avait rien de prévu, mais qu'il ne voulait pas le voir (9%).

Le cas le plus probable était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Kaidoh : il ne s'embarrassait pas des détails. Le dernier cas de figure était de loin le plus inquiétant : cela voudrait dire que Kaidoh lui avait menti. C'était inconcevable qu'il mente, surtout à lui, son senpai. Même la deuxième hypothèse lui semblait tirée par les cheveux. Il le connaissait assez pour le savoir honnête et n'aimait pas douter de ses intentions. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son kouhai ne l'évite... n'est-ce pas?

Le crayon à sa bouche, Inui tenta de se remémorer la semaine, puis celle d'avant, pour voir s'il n'avait pas engendré la colère du plus jeune. Bien sûr, il avait agi étrangement la semaine dernière, mais, durant la suivante, il avait été parfaitement normal, de même que Kaidoh. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il lui en veuille maintenant, alors qu'il n'en avait fait aucun cas plus tôt.

C'est sur cette conclusion qu'il décida de ne pas s'en soucier. Il répondit donc, quinze minutes après le dernier message :

_D'accord, on se voit lundi alors. Bonne fin de semaine!_

Il hésita à mettre un émoticon et se retint : ce n'était pas exactement son style en général, encore moins celui de Kaidoh.

Couché sur son lit, il regarda le plafond en gardant son téléphone sur son ventre, divagant sur diverses préoccupations. Ce n'est que quinze minutes plus tard qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponses, et qu'il n'en aurait probablement pas. Il se releva, plaça l'appareil sur son bureau et décida d'aller s'entrainer quand même. Lui aussi avait besoin de ses exercices, et il devrait d'ailleurs penser à vérifier s'il ne devait pas les augmenter encore.

Après s'être habillé, il sortit de la maison et courut comme il en avait l'habitude. Ses pas le menèrent tout naturellement vers la rivière, bien qu'il n'ait pas prévu de s'y rendre, et, de loin, il put y surprendre une silhouette qu'il crut reconnaitre. C'est pourquoi il s'approcha rapidement, mais sans faire trop de bruits. Il calcula en quelques secondes l'angle mort de la personne et s'y installa, ensuite de quoi il prit bien la peine de la détailler : il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Kaidoh.

9%. Ce n'était que 9% et pourtant, voilà qu'on le lui jetait en pleine figure. Il y avait toujours la chance que finalement Hazue se soit trouvé autre chose à faire (55%), mais, dans ce cas, Kaidoh aurait dû le contacter (95%)...

Il voulut vérifier sur son téléphone, mais il eut beau fouiller dans ses poches, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Il se souvint enfin qu'il avait dû l'oublier sur son bureau, quand il l'y avait déposé. Il avait deux possibilités devant lui : soit il retournait chez lui pour vérifier, soit il confrontait son kouhai pour apprendre la vérité. Le premier choix semblait plus risqué : si jamais il ne l'avait pas contacté, il y avait 34% de chances qu'il revienne et qu'il ne soit plus là, et alors, il n'aimerait pas avoir à le confronter par téléphone.

Il décida donc de s'avancer et d'aller lui parler directement : de toute façon, c'était plus son genre d'agir ainsi. Il descendit donc la petite pente et se retrouva sur la rive, juste devant l'endroit où son kouhai s'entrainait, les deux pieds dans l'eau. Celui-ci était tellement concentré sur son exercice qu'il ne remarqua pas sa présence avant qu'il ne dise son nom à haute voix, d'un ton plutôt calme.

Inui avait cru qu'il sursauterait, peut-être au point de tomber, mais non; il releva simplement la tête et le regarda avec incertitude, ce qui acheva d'inquiéter Inui. S'imaginant quelques scénarios catastrophes, il en oublia totalement de calculer les probabilités qu'il ait menti ou pas. Enfin, son kouhai siffla et ajouta :

- Senpai...

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et Inui, incapable de le tolérer, demanda d'un ton qu'il voulut banal :

- Kaidoh, tu ne devais pas t'occuper de ton frère?

S'il hésita, ce ne fut que quelques secondes, parce qu'il répondit rapidement :

- Il a plus besoin de moi finalement.

Inui enchaina en replaçant ses lunettes :

- Je n'ai pas mon téléphone, alors je ne peux pas vérifier, mais est-ce que tu as essayé de me contacter?

Cette fois, le serpent baissa le regard et parut un peu gêné :

- J'ai cru que t'aurais autre chose de prévu.

Inui se détendit aussitôt et montra son petit sac tout en continuant la conversation :

- J'ai ici tout ce qu'il nous faut pour saisir tes données. Pourquoi ne pas s'y mettre tout compte fait? À moins que tu n'aies autre chose de prévu?

Kaidoh siffla pour toute réponse et Inui conclut qu'il n'avait rien contre. Il sortit son cahier de notes, son crayon et s'installa confortablement dans l'herbe. Le serpent se remit à ses exercices et le calculateur put l'observer à sa guise. Il ne se lassait jamais de le voir s'exercer : il lui semblait que le summum de la perfection était son corps si à l'aise dans ses mouvements, quand ses muscles travaillaient si bien. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une raquette dans les mains et Inui se serait senti prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien noté encore dans son carnet. Il était tellement obnubilé par le corps de son kouhai qu'il en avait complètement oublié sa mission. Quasi accablé, il essaya de s'y remettre et y parvient déjà un peu mieux.

Aucun de ses coéquipiers n'était des collégiens ordinaires, et Kaidoh en était un exemple probant : en une semaine à peine, il s'était déjà amélioré. Encore. Ce qui, en peu de mots, voulait dire qu'Inui devait une fois de plus revoir son régime d'entrainement à la hausse.

Il soupçonnait – il se gardait un petit doute, un 5% tout de même – que le serpent avait déjà dépassé ce qu'il lui avait d'abord donné, ce qui expliquerait que ses muscles se soient encore mieux développés. Cependant, il ne serait pas bon pour lui de trop en faire trop rapidement : Inui avait beau le savoir et tenter au possible d'en informer le plus jeune, il savait pertinemment que l'autre ne l'écouterait pas, puisqu'il ne l'écoutait jamais – pas sur ce point, en tout cas.

Le principal sujet de son inquiétude était donc à savoir s'il devait en effet ajouter au programme de son kouhai, sachant que celui-ci dépasserait ce qu'il lui prescrirait, ou ne rien modifier. Paradoxalement, la deuxième option semblait la plus risquée : en effet, il y avait 99,99% de chances que Kaidoh, par lui-même, décide de faire plus d'exercices. Or, si tel était le cas, il n'aurait pas la guidance d'Inui et risquerait par conséquent d'effectuer des exercices mauvais pour son corps. Dans un tel cas de figure, il y avait au moins 37% de chances qu'il se blesse, ce qui était déjà beaucoup trop élevé.

Son crayon se porta tout naturellement à sa bouche et il tenta de se décider. Ses yeux le portèrent à observer le corps si parfait de son amour secret et, tout en rêvassant à lui, sa décision fut prise : il ajouterait de nouveaux exercices. Il ne devait pas risquer qu'il se blesse, et encore moins qu'il perde confiance en sa guidance. C'était de loin le choix le plus judicieux. Kaidoh semblait d'ailleurs content quand il lui présenta, une heure plus tard, le nouveau régime qu'il venait d'établir.

Ils se quittèrent en bons termes et Inui rentra chez lui vaquer à d'autres occupations. Ce léger incident fut rapidement classé dans les souvenirs de moindres importances.


	10. Chapter 10

_De retour à Kaidoh. J'ai ici quelques révélations par rapport à son passé, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Allez, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

Dans l'ensemble, la semaine se passa plutôt mal. Pourtant, d'un premier coup d'œil, la vie de Kaidoh semblait parfaitement normale : sa relation avec Inui avait repris comme avant et le reste de sa vie n'avait pas changé. Il restait pourtant avec un drôle de sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à bien définir.

Kaidoh, malgré sa naïveté, avait du mal à croire aux gens. Disons, pour être plus exact, qu'il avait du mal à croire que les gens puissent lui faire confiance. Au tennis, c'était autre chose, puisqu'il avait une habileté reconnue par beaucoup de gens (il se pratiquait tellement qu'il en avait acquis une certaine confiance), mais, dans la vie de tous les jours, il ne voyait pas comment quelqu'un pourrait vouloir de lui.

Dans le même ordre d'idée, il doutait que qui que ce soit voie l'intérêt de le manipuler, ce qui expliquait son apparente naïveté. Aussi, lorsqu'effectivement quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, il n'était que trop content d'aider; cependant, il suffisait de pointer cet enthousiasme pour qu'aussitôt il se renfrogne. Il avait honte de se sentir utile pour peu de chose, alors que les gens ne semblaient pas en faire tout un plat : c'était une preuve de plus qu'il n'était pas normal.

Comme il n'était pas habitué à être remercié, il voyait d'un mauvais œil toute rétribution, qu'il avait tendance à voir comme pure moquerie (car, rappelons-le, il n'en était pas digne). Il considérait, souvent à tort, que les gens ne le choisissaient que parce qu'il était le dernier choix, et non pas parce qu'il en valait la peine.

Il était donc le premier à établir une distance avec les autres, et ce, parce qu'il croyait que tôt ou tard, ceux-ci le délaisseraient. Il s'était érigé une carapace tout autour de lui, croyant ainsi éviter de souffrir, mais il savait bien, quelque part au fond de lui, que c'était précisément cette carapace qui causait toutes ses souffrances.

Tout cela lui venait de son enfance, où il n'avait pas su se lier avec quiconque, encore moins sachant qu'il avait l'apparence d'une fillette alors qu'il était un garçon. Il n'avait connu que railleries de la part des autres élèves, et l'émerveillement qu'il lisait sur le visage des adultes était devenu synonyme de moquerie. Toujours, il sentait qu'on se moquait de lui.

C'était pourquoi il était si prompt à se fâcher, lui qui à la base était un pacifiste. Il n'avait connu que les poings pour faire entendre raison, et, à défaut de le trouver mignon, les adultes l'avaient enfin craint. Même s'il savait que c'était pour les mauvaises raisons, il avait réussi à se débarrasser de toutes ces plaisanteries. Par conséquent, il avait commencé à agir plus férocement et tout son corps s'était adapté pour le rendre encore plus effrayant (était-ce en vérité une démonstration inattendue de la théorie de l'évolution?).

La seule personne qui se moquait encore de lui aussi allègrement, c'était Momoshiro, mais il ne sentait pas de mépris derrière ses boutades. En fait, c'était sa façon de dialoguer, de chercher à l'intégrer, car, s'il le fâchait, il le rendait tout à la fois plus accessible aux autres.

Cependant, la seule personne qui jusqu'à ce jour avait réussi à pénétrer cette carapace avait été Inui. Pour la première fois, Kaidoh s'était senti réellement apprécié pour ce qu'il était. Même s'il s'agissait d'abord de ses capacités au tennis, il en était venu à croire que cela s'étendait jusqu'à sa qualité en tant que personne.

Plus on croit en une chose et plus il devient facile d'en douter. Il se reposait tellement sur si peu qu'il lui suffisait d'un seul petit doute, d'un embryon de doute, pour tout remettre en question. En l'occurrence, ce petit catalyseur avait été quand son senpai avait quitté la pratique en avance, sans l'avertir. L'évènement était si mineur qu'il s'en souvenait à peine; cependant, il était maintenant trop tard. La plante de l'incertitude avait germé et ne demandait qu'à croitre.

Le plus grand problème de l'incertitude, c'était qu'il empêchait justement d'agir : c'était pour cette raison que Kaidoh ne faisait rien. Rejeter son senpai lui était trop difficile, et le croire lui était rendu impossible. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne lâche.

Quand il y réfléchissait avec sérieux, c'est-à-dire très rarement, Kaidoh avait tendance à en vouloir à son senpai : il avait été la cause de tout et ne semblait même pas le remarquer! C'était fou à quel point il semblait inconscient de ce qu'il avait fait. Le serpent avait cru qu'Inui le comprenait bien; de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

À dire vrai, il attendait que l'autre remarque enfin, et ce, en lui donnant le moins d'indices possible. Il criait à l'aide en se bâillonnant lui-même, lançait des signes qu'il contredisait immédiatement. Il avait à la fois peur qu'il comprenne un jour et qu'il ne comprenne jamais.

Comme pour ne pas aider sa cause, Hazue, cet insidieux petit frère, lui parlait de plus en plus, lui lançant de nombreuses perches qu'il s'assurait soigneusement de ne pas saisir. La situation en devenait parfois insupportable, au point tel où il se fâchait contre lui sans bonne raison.

La vérité était qu'il aurait voulu se confier, mais il n'aurait même pas su par où commencer, quoi dire. Le contexte était si grotesque qu'il n'y avait aucune façon de le présenter sans passer pour un abruti – l'idée qu'il en soit réellement un ne l'effleura pas. Il aurait voulu au minimum le rassurer, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Le jeudi soir, ce fut au tour de ses parents de s'inquiéter pour lui. Songeant que son petit frère l'avait probablement dénoncé, Kaidoh dut tenter d'éviter au possible les questions de sa mère, qui ne tentait que de l'aider, il le savait bien. Même son père s'y mit de la partie et, au bout du compte, il s'emporta et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte au préalable.

Au travers de tout ça, il y avait encore ses rêves érotiques et ses masturbations journalières, lesquels portaient tous et sans exception sur son senpai. S'il s'en était demandé la cause – mais évidemment, il ne le fit pas –, il aurait peut-être fini par assembler toutes les pièces du casse-tête qu'étaient ses sentiments. Seulement, tout ce à quoi il se permettait de réfléchir, c'était à quel point c'était gênant et irritant, sans compter que cela ajoutait encore plus au malaise qu'il ressentait maintenant avec le calculateur : à chaque fois que son visage entrait dans son champ de vision, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser.

Aussi, lorsqu'enfin la fin de semaine arriva, il ne sut s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas : il ne verrait pas Inui, mais devrait en contrepartie confronter sa famille. L'une comme l'autre des possibilités ne le réjouissaient pas.

Tout compte fait, il fut réveillé samedi matin à huit heures par un Hazue trop enthousiaste. Il l'entraina de force à jouer à un jeu de combat – sa façon de lui remonter le moral? – et, évidemment, Kaidoh perdit à tous les coups. Il ne réussit même pas à comprendre les contrôles et abandonna l'idée après seulement quelques minutes. Cependant, il n'était pas question de décevoir son petit frère, qui après tout n'avait que de bonnes intentions, et c'est pourquoi il accepta de jouer jusqu'à onze heures passées.

Par plusieurs aspects, lui et Kaidoh se ressemblaient; toutefois, Hazue avait hérité du caractère plus avenant de leur mère, ce qui l'avait tout de suite rendu plus sociable. Il avait par conséquent des amis, suffisamment au moins pour ne pas passer son samedi en compagnie du bougon qui lui servait de grand-frère. C'était donc un geste de pure sympathie et ce dernier s'en sentait ému, même s'il ne le montra pas.

Un peu avant midi, son téléphone vibra, l'informant qu'il avait un nouveau message. Sous le regard incrédule de son petit frère, il l'ouvrit et vit qu'il provenait d'Inui :

_Salut Kaidoh. Est-ce que tu comptais aller à la rivière cet après-midi comme d'habitude? Que dirais-tu de t'y entrainer avec moi? Je dois réviser mes données te concernant._

Le garçon de onze ans à peine le regardait avec un petit sourire comme lui seul savait en faire, et Kaidoh se demanda pendant quelques secondes ce qu'il devait faire. Cependant, la question ne se posa pas longtemps : il n'avait pas envie de voir Inui et l'idée de passer du temps avec Hazue lui était plutôt agréable. C'est pourquoi il répondit rapidement :

_Désolé, Senpai, je dois m'occuper de Hazue aujourd'hui._

Connaissant son ainé, il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il lui répondrait (il tenait à avoir le dernier mot en général, à de rares exceptions près). C'est pourquoi il tint son téléphone proche. Lorsque son petit frère lui demanda enfin qui lui avait écrit, il répondit que ce n'était que son senpai qui lui avait demandé une petite information.

Il ne mentait à aucun des deux et, pourtant, il restait avec l'impression de ne pas avoir été très sincère. Le plus jeune se levait pour aller aux toilettes lorsque le téléphone de Kaidoh vibra une fois de plus. Il laissa son cadet quitter la pièce et regarda rapidement l'appareil. Le message le déconcerta :

_Et demain, es-tu libre?_

Le style n'était pas sa première préoccupation, bien qu'il soit trop succinct : il n'avait pas songé à la possibilité qu'il veuille le voir le lendemain. En fait, il doutait tout à coup de ses doutes – c'était dire qu'il n'avait plus aucune certitude, s'il en était à ce point. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles il se demanda s'il n'agissait pas de manière trop puérile. Inui n'avait à priori rien fait pour mériter qu'il l'évite.

Autre chose le chicotait : il avait parlé de réviser ses données. C'était anodin et tout à fait dans ses habitudes, mais, pour la première fois, il en fut troublé. Une nouvelle hypothèse se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et il ne l'aimait pas, pas du tout, mais elle expliquait beaucoup de choses. Il était en train d'y songer lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui revenaient. Rapidement, il pianota une réponse qui le ferait se sentir mal un long moment après :

_J'ai quelque chose à faire._

Non seulement c'était faux, mais la formulation avait de quoi paraitre suspecte au calculateur. Kaidoh était très mauvais menteur, alors c'était la seule excuse qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Son téléphone retourna dans sa poche et il décida qu'il ne porterait pas d'attention aux autres messages, car il était évident qu'il y en aurait au moins un. Il passerait simplement la journée en compagnie de l'autre membre de sa fratrie sans penser à quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, vers une heure de l'après-midi, un ami de Hazue appela pour l'inviter. Après quelques tergiversations et quelques regards coupables, il décida tout compte fait d'y aller, car il tenait vraiment à le voir – Kaidoh se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une fille qu'il aimait à cet endroit, tellement il insistait. La pensée lui était attendrissante et il décida de le laisser partir sans le retenir ni le faire sentir coupable.

Or, il n'était qu'une heure de l'après-midi, et il se retrouvait tout seul chez lui – ses parents étaient sortis pour l'après-midi. En quelques minutes, il était déjà habillé en survêtement, bien décidé à passer ses frustrations dans l'activité physique.

Si Kaidoh avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une once de bon sens, il aurait réalisé que d'aller à la rivière était risqué. Cependant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'en vit jamais le potentiel avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Quand il remarqua son senpai, celui-ci approchait déjà de la rive. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever le regard pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui – il n'y avait que lui pour marcher d'une telle façon. Aussi, quand il l'interpela, il se contenta de lever le regard en se demandant ce que diable il devait faire – tout en ayant un flash d'un de ses rêves, mais il en avait l'habitude maintenant.

Il commença par répondre à sa salutation et le plus grand ajouta :

- Kaidoh, tu ne devais pas t'occuper de ton frère?

La question le transperça comme un coup de couteau et la culpabilité l'enveloppa. Toutefois, il n'en montra rien et décida d'y aller avec la vérité :

- Il a plus besoin de moi finalement.

Comme s'il attendait cette réponse, le plus vieux enchaina :

- Je n'ai pas mon téléphone, alors je ne peux pas vérifier, mais est-ce que tu as essayé de me contacter?

Kaidoh baissa les yeux et sa culpabilité augmenta : il n'y avait même pas pensé. Évidemment, il tentait, avec peu de succès, de l'éviter, mais il réalisait tout à la fois qu'il ne le méritait pas, ce qui l'embrouillait. Finalement, il sortit la première excuse qu'il trouva :

- J'ai cru que t'aurais autre chose de prévu.

La phrase fit effet, car la tension qu'il sentait émaner de l'autre depuis tantôt disparut, et un petit sourire le replaça. Il montra le sac qui lui était jusqu'à présent occulté et proposa :

- J'ai ici tout ce qu'il nous faut pour saisir tes données. Pourquoi ne pas s'y mettre tout compte fait? À moins que tu n'aies autre chose de prévu?

Cette fois, il siffla, ce que l'autre prit pour un assentiment. Il ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser, pas maintenant, alors aussi bien s'entrainer en même temps. Avec un peu de chances, il arriverait à ne pas se soucier de lui.

Le plus difficile fut de soutenir ce regard qu'il sentait sur lui. Son senpai ne prenait même pas de notes, il se contentait de l'observer, et ses lunettes cachaient si bien son expression que Kaidoh n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui lui passait par l'esprit.

L'hypothèse qui lui était apparue ce midi lui revint en tête et il y réfléchit sans le vouloir. Il savait que son senpai était passionné par ses chiffres : aussi, ne le voyait-il pas comme une expérience de plus? N'était-il pour lui que des pourcentages et une courbe d'augmentation?

Ses doutes semblèrent se confirmer lorsque, tout heureux, Inui lui présenta son nouveau régime : apparemment, il s'était amélioré cette semaine (il était vrai qu'il s'était entrainé plus que de coutume pour tenter de se calmer et de s'isoler), ce dont le calculateur semblait être fier. Il accepta le menu avec un arrière-gout en bouche, comme si ce papier était la preuve évidente qu'il n'était qu'un cobaye aux yeux du plus vieux.

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, Kaidoh sut qu'il ne reviendrait pas ici le lendemain; en fait, il n'y reviendrait plus du tout.


	11. Chapter 11

_Je suis désolée, je suis un peu en retard, j'ai eu une fin de semaine de fou (mais je me suis bien amusée cela dit). Nous revenons avec un Inui toujours aussi... peu au courant xD! Allez, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dimanche fut vite fini pour Inui, qui avait passé la journée à revoir les régimes d'entrainement de ses coéquipiers et à lire un roman – même lui avait ses passetemps. Le soir venu, il mangea seul, comme cela lui arrivait trop souvent.

Ses deux parents étaient des gens très occupés : son père, haut placé dans une compagnie, travaillait presque sept jours sur sept; sa mère, professeure à l'université, était en plus impliquée dans plusieurs comités, autant dans son école que dans leur quartier, et sinon elle fréquentait un cercle social qui s'étendait plus loin que les données d'Inui.

L'adolescent ne s'en plaignait pas : il était assez mature pour savoir s'occuper de lui-même, sauf peut-être pour la nourriture, mais sa mère trouvait toujours du temps pour lui cuisiner des plats. Autrement, il aimait bien sa liberté. Il n'avait pas de parents pour l'embêter sur son apparent manque de vie sociale ou pour lui reprocher tout ce temps dans ses cahiers. En prime, il avait le temps et l'espace pour faire diverses expériences dans le but d'élaborer ses jus.

Il nota, plus tard en soirée, qu'il devrait peut-être mettre à jour ses données sur d'autres collèges, car certaines remontaient à plusieurs semaines et il avait pu y avoir de remarquables améliorations depuis. Il feuilleta son agenda et tenta de se trouver des trous dans son horaire. Cependant, il n'aurait d'autres choix que de manquer au moins un entrainement pour y arriver.

Grâce à sa position spéciale au sein de l'équipe, il avait accès aux horaires d'entrainement, et, ce qui l'intéressait en ce cas présent, à ce qu'on y ferait. Il ressortit ses papiers et feuilleta pour déterminer quelle journée il pourrait manquer : le lendemain, ils n'auraient que des exercices de renforcement, ce qu'il pourrait facilement faire par lui-même.

Il lui suffirait de prévenir leur coach, leur capitaine et Kaidoh qu'il avait des collectes de données à faire. Jugeant qu'il pouvait s'y mettre le lendemain, il délaissa ces préoccupations pour le reste de la soirée et décida de regarder un film. Peu après qu'il soit terminé, il alla se coucher et, après avoir fantasmé sur son kouhai comme chaque jour – la force de l'habitude le poussait à considérer la chose tout à fait normale –, il s'endormit enfin, satisfait de sa journée.

~xxx~

Le lundi matin, pendant sa course, il se demanda quelle école visiter. La plus effrayante était sans aucun doute Rikkaidai, mais Hyoutei présentait une grosse menace aussi, et, à long terme, Fudomine pourrait poser certaines difficultés. Finalement, il pencha pour Hyoutei, puisque ces données étaient les plus urgentes à obtenir (le tournoi du Kantou approchait à grands pas).

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrainement matinal, il repéra tout de suite son protégé, qui, étonnamment, s'échauffait avec Momoshiro. Le plus étrange était qu'ils ne se disputaient pas. Sans dire que c'était l'harmonie parfaite, ils s'arrangeaient plutôt bien.

Comme sa principale cible était déjà prise, il jeta son dévolu sur leur capitaine, qui était arrivé peu avant lui et semblait attendre un partenaire. Après s'être salués, ils commencèrent leurs étirements dans un silence ni lourd ni oppressant.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Inui se souvint de ses projets et en parla avec Tezuka, lequel acquiesça à sa demande – il savait bien qu'à long terme, l'information qu'il irait cueillir leur serait essentielle. Le calculateur l'en remercia et alla informer la coach Ryuzaki de son projet, qui elle aussi approuva. Il ne restait plus qu'à avertir son kouhai.

Cependant, il n'en trouva pas l'occasion, et, bientôt, les cours commencèrent. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et décida d'aller le voir à la pause du midi – il était rare qu'il le visite, mais comme il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions de lui parler, il n'avait pas le choix.

L'heure arriva bien rapidement et Inui se leva pour aller dans le couloir des deuxièmes années. Il arriva proche de la septième classe où étudiait son kouhai et regarda à l'intérieur : Kaidoh y était bien assis à sa place, son bento ouvert sur son bureau, prêt à manger. Inui songea un moment qu'il allait le déranger, puis décida que, puisqu'il était là, aussi bien le faire tout de suite. De toute façon, il n'aurait besoin que de peu de temps.

Il entra dans la classe sous les regards curieux des autres élèves. Plusieurs le connaissaient déjà, car il était venu quelques fois depuis qu'ils étaient partenaires de doubles. Néanmoins, ils étaient toujours surpris de le voir venir pour Kaidoh, comme s'il était étrange que celui-ci ait un quelconque ami. Cet état de fait le dérangeait, car il savait mieux que personne à quel point il valait la peine qu'on s'y attache.

Son kouhai releva la tête avant qu'il ne soit tout à fait face à lui, comme s'il l'avait senti venir. Sur son visage, une drôle d'expression prit place : 34% de surprise, 43% d'incertitude et 23% d'inquiétude. Cette expression le déstabilisa et la première chose qu'il lui demanda, lorsqu'il en fut assez proche, fut :

- Kaidoh, ça va bien?

Il baissa la tête en sifflant et engloutit une saucisse en forme de poulpe. Inui, qui ne sut interpréter tout à fait ce geste, enchaina :

- En fait, je venais t'avertir que je ne serai pas à l'entrainement cet après-midi. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas venir m'entrainer avec toi non plus.

Cette fois, Kaidoh sembla réellement surpris, et, tout en relevant le regard, il laissa sortir, probablement sans le vouloir :

- Pour vrai?

Inui ressentit le besoin d'expliquer :

- Je dois aller récolter de l'information sur Hyoutei. Comme ils seront nos premiers adversaires dans le prochain tournoi, il vaut mieux que j'actualise mes données.

Le plus jeune baissa de nouveau la tête, de sorte que le plus vieux ne put voir son expression, et il répondit brièvement :

- Okay.

Un silence un peu lourd s'installa, et le calculateur, jugeant que le temps était venu pour lui de s'éclipser, lança en guise d'au revoir :

- Je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. On se revoit demain matin.

- Oui, murmura le serpent.

Sans un regard derrière lui, il quitta la salle de classe et ouvrit le cahier qu'il avait à la main. Il nota, tout en marchant, les réactions de son kouhai. Comme d'habitude, elles ne semblaient pas tant anormales, mais quelque chose clochait. Il était l'une des personnes les plus difficiles à lire qu'il connaissait, et il lui semblait que c'était encore pire depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait.

Pendant tous les cours de l'après-midi, il tenta, à côté de la prise de ses notes de cours et de son entrainement, de réévaluer le comportement de son kouhai. En relisant toute la section sur son serpent, il réalisa qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Les pages étaient remplies d'observations qu'il avait jugées étranges, de questions par rapport à ses actions et de points d'interrogation.

Ce qui l'avait retenu d'en tirer une quelconque conclusion jusqu'à maintenant était qu'il avait peur que son jugement soit voilé par l'affection qu'il lui portait. Il savait que son habituelle objectivité, à l'égard de Kaidoh, était continuellement mise hors jeu. Il avait beau essayer au possible, il était toujours biaisé. Pour se protéger de cette subjectivité, il avait décidé de se fier encore plus à ses chiffres qu'à l'habitude, car, s'il y avait une chose objective dans la vie, c'était les chiffres.

Cependant, il commençait à voir la limite des chiffres seuls : même les plus grands mathématiciens et probabilistes de ce monde usaient de leur subjectivité pour élaborer leurs théorèmes. Après tout, la subjectivité humaine était encore la seule chose qui séparait l'être humain des machines, raison pour laquelle les ordinateurs, quoique bien plus performants qu'un cerveau, n'arrivaient pas à la cheville des humains vraiment doués.

Inui agissait comme un ordinateur, oubliant de prendre en compte les sentiments humains dans l'étude de ceux-ci. C'était tout aussi aberrant que s'il tentait d'étudier un ordinateur sans savoir ce qu'était un processeur!

Il devait impérativement revoir sa méthode. Plutôt que de ne pas se fier à ses opinions, pourquoi ne pas partir d'elles et chercher des preuves de ce qu'il croyait? Il lui suffisait d'adopter la méthode scientifique : hypothèse, expérimentation et conclusion.

Jusqu'à présent, il utilisait plutôt la démarche descriptive, c'est-à-dire qu'il partait de ses observations pour déduire des données. Cette méthode était bien pratique de par son objectivité : puisqu'il n'avait pas d'hypothèse à la base, celle-ci ne pouvait pas modifier sa vision des choses.

Cependant, pour pouvoir intégrer cette subjectivité, il n'avait d'autres choix que de partir d'une hypothèse. Il nota dans son cahier la suivante : _Kaidoh n'est pas comme d'habitude_. Il partirait de cette question de recherche pour élaborer ses expérimentations. Ensuite, il tirerait les conclusions qui s'imposeraient.

Comment procéder à partir de cette phrase négative? Inui conclut qu'il devrait faire une preuve par l'absurde : en prouvant que l'inverse était faux, il prouverait par la même occasion que son assertion était vraie, puisque les deux étaient mutuellement exclusifs (il était comme d'habitude ou ne l'était pas, pas les deux à la fois). Si au contraire il n'arrivait pas à prouver que l'inverse était faux, cela prouverait qu'il avait tort de s'inquiéter.

Maintenant que la technique était choisie, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver quelles expériences il devait tenter sur le plus jeune. Il devait d'abord se demander quelle situation provoquer, car, si son choix n'était pas judicieux, ses données pourraient être erronées. Le contexte devait lui être familier : s'il n'avait pas de données précédentes sur lesquelles se baser, aussi bien dire que tout n'aurait servi à rien.

Ce qu'il connaissait le plus était évidemment le tennis; cependant, le problème de Kaidoh – s'il en avait un – pourrait très bien ne pas concerner le tennis ou ne pas l'influencer. Alors, bien que la solution soit attrayante, il ne pouvait pas s'y fier – du moins, pas complètement. Néanmoins, cela lui paraissait un bon point de départ. Si à ce point il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, cela l'orienterait pour la suite; si, au contraire, rien n'était différent, il n'aurait qu'à recommencer.

Encore restait-il à déterminer l'expérience en soit. Inui et Kaidoh étaient partenaires de double, mais il était plus facile de juger l'adversaire que son coéquipier, puisqu'en jouant, il faut se concentrer sur l'ennemi plutôt que sur l'allié. Aussi, un match de double était hors de question. Il devait jouer contre lui, si possible en simple, autrement il n'y arriverait pas.

Il n'était pas impossible de créer la situation : il n'avait qu'à prétendre devoir analyser son style de jeu (de toute façon, c'était le but). Ce qui tombait plutôt bien, c'était qu'ils avaient des matchs de pratique le lendemain, et les joueurs choisissaient eux-mêmes leur opposant. Il n'aurait qu'à jouer la carte des données pour convaincre son kouhai. De toute façon, jouer l'un contre l'autre avait quelques avantages, dont le fait qu'ils apprendraient à mieux se connaitre en tant que joueurs.

Simplement jouer n'était pas suffisant : il devait créer une situation particulière, dans laquelle il saurait juger la réaction du plus jeune. Le premier choix qui lui vint en tête fut de jouer faiblement, pour voir s'il se fâcherait contre lui, mais il y avait trop d'inconvénients – il risquait déjà de perdre son respect et peut-être même sa confiance.

La meilleure solution semblait de jouer mieux que lui, mais sachant que celui-ci l'avait déjà battu, il avait de bonnes chances de ne pas réussir. Contrecarrer son Snake était une bonne idée... à la condition d'y arriver. Le seul qui y était parvenu était Fuji, grâce à son Tsubame Gaeshi. Pour cette technique, le Snake était même un bon coup, car plus la balle avait d'effet et plus c'était efficace; sauf qu'Inui n'était pas Fuji, il ne maitrisait donc pas la technique.

Décidément, il ne s'offrait que deux choix : soit il jouait mal et risquait sa colère, soit il jouait comme à l'habitude et risquait de ne pas tirer de conclusion. Cette expérience ne méritait pas qu'il perde son amitié – après tout, le but était de la maintenir –, aussi il pencha pour le deuxième choix. Dans le pire des cas, il tenterait autre chose.

Il en était à cette conclusion quand la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours. Il ne devait tout de même pas oublier son projet pour la journée; il rangea rapidement ses choses et sortit du collège, avant de se diriger vers Hyoutei. En chemin, il tenta de se concentrer sur l'école adverse, mais obtint des résultats qui rendraient une mouette fière en comparaison.

Le fait était que son partenaire de double prenait toute la place dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait surement pas la dernière, mais c'était tout de même agaçant. Non pas que de songer à lui fut pénible, bien au contraire : c'était de ne pouvoir penser à autre chose qui l'était.

Quand enfin il arriva devant le collège de riches, il y pensait encore. Même en regardant Atobe – encore un qui s'était amélioré depuis ses dernières observations –, un coin de son cerveau pensait à son serpent. Heureusement, il avait gardé sa capacité de penser à deux choses en même temps, aussi sa collecte de données n'en fut pas influencée. C'était juste un peu frustrant, lui qui d'habitude savait si bien gérer ses pensées!

En prime, bien qu'il y songeât jusqu'au moment de dormir, il ne put arriver à un meilleur plan que celui qu'il avait conçu plus tôt. Il n'arrivait pas à prévoir non plus quelle suite y donner s'il n'était pas profitable. Il était dans une impasse et il ne pourrait penser à en sortir que le lendemain.

Après son rituel journalier, Inui éprouva un mal fou à s'endormir. Pourtant, Morphée vint le quérir sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte et ses rêves furent les mêmes qu'à l'accoutumée.


	12. Chapter 12

_Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé, mais c'est promis : maintenant, je reprends le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine (un entre mardi et jeudi et l'autre entre vendredi et dimanche). De retour à mon cher petit Kaidoh, avec un petit volet sur un évènement passé, encore. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ne pas aller à la rivière fut une promesse plus difficile à tenir que Kaidoh l'aurait cru.

Il avait trouvé cet endroit avant même de commencer le collège. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il avait autour de huit ans, peut-être moins – à peu près au moment où il avait décidé de commencer à s'exercer.

À l'époque, il ne connaissait pas encore le tennis. Cependant, à force de se faire prendre pour une fille, il avait commencé à devenir plus violent (parce qu'une fille n'est pas violente). De ce fait, il avait pris l'habitude de se battre. Il avait alors réalisé qu'il aimait l'adrénaline que lui procurait l'effort et la volonté de battre son adversaire. Sa décision était prise : il s'entrainerait, dans le but de devenir plus fort.

Il ne lui manquait qu'un endroit où aller.

La rivière n'était pas sur son chemin, mais il connaissait l'endroit pour y être passé quelques fois. Aussi, ce ne fut pas le premier choix qui lui vint en tête : il s'essaya d'abord dans certains parcs, mais il n'aimait pas l'attention qu'il attirait inévitablement. Il lui était inimaginable d'aller dans un gym et sa maison n'avait pas une assez grande cour.

Ce fut au bout de plusieurs réflexions (il n'aimait pas trop réfléchir, encore moins à l'époque) qu'il se souvint de cet endroit, qu'il avait toujours vu désert. Faute d'une meilleure idée, il s'y était rendu et avait réalisé qu'il était parfait : l'herbe sur le sol créait un beau tapis où s'entrainer sans se faire mal et la rivière avait l'avantage de pouvoir le rafraichir instantanément (bien qu'il amenait des bouteilles d'eau pour se désaltérer).

Au fil du temps, il en avait fait son petit paradis : c'était l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux, en paix avec lui-même. Cet endroit regorgeait de bons souvenirs et le mettait en confiance plus que n'importe quel autre.

Le seul qu'il avait laissé partager ce refuge avait été Inui, et, maintenant, c'était à cause de lui qu'il le quittait. La vie semblait lui prouver une fois de plus que de s'attacher aux gens ne lui apporterait que des inconvénients.

Kaidoh soupira : c'était dimanche, il était neuf heures du matin, et il avait besoin de s'exercer. Il avait trop de pensées parasites – lui qui détestait réfléchir –, il devait travailler physiquement, sinon il allait virer fou. Le fait qu'il ait perdu l'endroit idéal ne le mettait que de plus mauvaise humeur.

Après avoir enfilé ses shorts et son t-shirt, il sortit pour aller courir quelques heures avant le repas du midi. Il verrait ce qu'il ferait dans l'après-midi; pour l'instant, il avait besoin de ne pas réfléchir.

Le paradis, pour Kaidoh, c'était de faire un marathon; mieux, de faire un marathon et de ne pas réfléchir. Mettre un pied devant l'autre, ne se concentrer que sur son souffle, chaque muscle qui travaille. C'était l'exercice le plus polyvalent qui soit, il permettait d'exercer la plupart des muscles du corps tout à la fois, en plus de travailler le souffle. La course n'avait que des avantages.

Cela dit, ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était la bulle qu'il avait autour de lui et que personne ne pouvait pénétrer. Quand il courait, c'était comme s'il était seul avec lui-même et surtout bien avec lui-même. Il ne ressemblait pas à une fille, n'effrayait pas plus les gens, n'avait pas à montrer de façade.

La solitude était une drôle de chose, vraiment. Parfois elle était douce, bienfaisante, comme quand il courait; autrement elle était mordante, poignante, souffrante. Malgré ses extérieurs, Kaidoh avait besoin des autres tout autant qu'il avait besoin d'être laissé seul, et c'était d'autant plus souffrant qu'il réalisait bien que personne ne le voyait. Sauf peut-être Inui.

Ses pieds ralentirent, son souffle se fit plus erratique et sa tête louvoya vers l'avant : Inui. C'était toujours lui, toujours. Il y avait quelque chose chez son senpai qui l'empêchait de rester indifférent, contrairement à tous les autres qu'il connaissait.

Pour une fois, il n'était pas prêt à laisser tomber.

Cette idée s'inscrivit dans son cerveau : il ne voulait pas le laisser tomber. C'était fou et inconcevable, contraire à tout ce qu'il était, contraire à tout ce qu'il avait décidé. Son cœur lui fit mal et il savait que ce n'était pas l'effort – il était à peine essoufflé. Il s'arrêta complètement et se laissa aller contre un mur, jusqu'à se retrouver en boule (il remarqua que personne ne le voyait et cela l'arrangeait bien).

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il ne voulait pas comprendre : pour une fois il sentait qu'il lui suffirait de réfléchir pour comprendre, mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir et pourtant, il était sur le sol, les yeux à demi fermés – pas complètement, il luttait pour ne pas qu'ils se ferment, pour ne pas voir ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir. Il ne voulait pas, mais c'était inévitable : il ne voulait pas perdre Inui.

Il avait besoin de lui.

Pourquoi? Parce qu'il le comprenait, au moins un peu? Parce qu'il avait réussi à baisser sa garde avec lui? Parce qu'il l'acceptait? Un peu toutes ces réponses? Plus Kaidoh cherchait à ne pas réfléchir et plus il réfléchissait, irrémédiablement. C'était un cercle vicieux, dont il ne pourrait pas se sortir.

Ses mains tremblaient et son souffle était court, ses joues rougies, et il ne savait plus ce qui avait été causé par la course ou par autre chose, et ce n'était pas important. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'en ce moment précis, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il avait une crise de panique, et, comme d'habitude, personne n'était là pour l'aider à se relever. Cet état de fait rajouta à son malaise et bientôt il ne put même plus réfléchir.

Kaidoh pensait que le paradis, c'était de ne pas réfléchir; là, il était en enfer, aucun doute possible. Les yeux fermés, la tête emprisonnée derrière ses genoux comme pour se cacher du monde, il se concentrait sur son pouls qui n'arrêtait pas d'accélérer et cette sensation indescriptible qui envahissait sa cage thoracique, l'empêchait de respirer. Plus il tentait de se calmer et plus il paniquait. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il paniquait, ni où il était, ce qu'il avait fait avant. Il ne se souvenait même plus d'Inui. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, vraiment, c'était qu'il devait arrêter de paniquer.

Après un laps de temps qui dut être long – dix minutes? Une demi-heure? Deux heures? –, il réussit enfin à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, assez pour ouvrir les yeux et fixer ses genoux. Ses mains tremblaient encore, et il savait qu'elles n'arrêteraient pas avant un bon moment.

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle en inspirant et expirant profondément. Il écouta le son de son cœur pour se calmer et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il avait l'habitude de se reprendre par lui-même : jamais personne ne l'aidait.

Quand enfin il reprit un semblant de calme, il se releva, s'épousseta sommairement et recommença à marcher. En peu de temps, il reprit son pas de course et en oublia l'épisode qu'il venait de vivre. Il se concentra sur ses pieds, d'abord le droit, ensuite le gauche, puis de nouveau le droit, et son souffle, on inspire, on expire, on inspire, on expire, le tout en parfaite harmonie.

Il arriva chez lui vers treize heures et prit une heure pour manger et digérer. Ensuite de quoi, il ressortit pour courir : au diable son entrainement, aujourd'hui, il n'avait envie que de courir, encore plus, toujours plus. Pour oublier, ne pas penser, pour trouver la force de tout enfouir au fond de lui, comme toujours.

Il ne remit le pied chez lui qu'à dix-neuf heures passées. Après un autre repas, il remonta dans sa chambre et fit les quelques devoirs qui lui restaient pour le lendemain. Bientôt il se coucha, se masturba en pensant encore et toujours à son senpai et éprouva un mal fou à s'endormir.

~xxx~

Pour ne pas changer, le lundi matin accueillit un Kaidoh tout aussi acerbe qu'à l'habitude. Sa course matinale l'aida à se remettre dans un semblant de bonne humeur et il arriva à l'entrainement de tennis dans un état comparable à l'habitude – tout comme si la veille n'était pas arrivée.

Pour une fois, Momoshiro était là plutôt à l'avance, et Kaidoh était plus en retard qu'à l'habitude. Additionnant ces variables ensemble, il se trouve qu'ils arrivèrent à la même heure. Le plus étrange fut que la stupide pêche lui demanda tout bonnement de s'étirer avec lui. Le serpent siffla pour toute réponse et, plus surprenant encore, ils réussirent à faire leur réchauffement sans s'entretuer, ni même se chicaner réellement.

Kaidoh savait qu'il ne détestait pas vraiment Momo et que le sentiment était réciproque. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose chez l'autre qui finissait toujours par le mettre en colère. Souvent, il fallait peu de choses, un geste déplacé, une parole de trop, mais c'était suffisant pour les faire partir.

Certes, ils étaient rivaux, mais ils étaient aussi amis, même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aurait admis. Bien sûr, ils ne se fréquentaient pas vraiment en dehors du club de tennis, mais ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre serait là pour le défendre, en cas de problèmes.

Le serpent se sentit un peu moins seul, jusqu'au moment où il repéra son senpai, qui était arrivé plus tard que lui. Il remarqua qu'il s'étirait avec leur capitaine et qu'il restait à ses côtés pour lui parler. Il se sentit un peu curieux malgré lui, mais se reprit bien vite : il était censé coupé les ponts avec Inui. Enfin, l'éviter. Ou juste ne pas vraiment lui parler. Ou ne pas lui parler plus que nécessaire. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il avait décidé tout compte fait, parce qu'au fond il ne s'était décidé sur rien.

Momoshiro, après qu'ils eurent fini leurs étirements, alla rapidement sauter sur Echizen, qui venait d'arriver. Le plus jeune, comme à l'habitude, répondit froidement, et, pendant un moment, Kaidoh se demanda ce qui les différenciait. Nul doute que le jeune prodige était à peine plus sociable que lui, et, pourtant, tous étaient en pâmoison devant lui. Il ne manquait ni d'amis ni de fans – ni d'ennemis d'ailleurs; le serpent, lui, n'avait que deux personnes qu'il oserait peut-être appeler amis, et encore.

Le début de l'entrainement mit fin à cette vaine réflexion et il se plongea dans les exercices à cœur joie, soulagé de ne pas avoir à confronter son senpai. Sincèrement, il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire : il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. S'il pouvait l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ce serait l'idéal.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent plutôt rapidement pour Kaidoh, et ce, même s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur la matière. Il ne pensait à rien de précis, pourtant; il était simplement déconcentré.

La pause du midi commença de la façon la plus banale qui soit, mais pas pour longtemps. Il en était encore à déballer son bento lorsqu'il sentit qu'on se dirigeait vers lui – la faute à son instinct animal. Il releva la tête et surprit le visage de celui qu'il évitait depuis deux jours maintenant, même si, étonnamment, il semblait le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Son expression dut laisser voir son trouble parce que le plus vieux, dès qu'il fut assez proche, lui demanda :

- Kaidoh, ça va bien?

Incapable de bien répondre sans mentir, le serpent fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : il baissa la tête, siffla longuement, avant d'engloutir une bouchée. Il n'osait pas demander ce que faisait Inui ici, mais celui-ci, dans ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, enchaina directement au propos qui l'intéressait :

- En fait, je venais t'avertir que je ne serai pas à l'entrainement cet après-midi. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas venir m'entrainer avec toi non plus.

Un coup de couteau. Ces simples paroles, qui pourtant devaient cacher autre chose, allèrent droit dans le cœur de Kaidoh et y laissèrent une marque indélébile. Cette fois, il le savait, il ne saurait plus faire confiance à Inui. Peu importe ses raisons – il en avait surement de très bonnes –, peu importe ses excuses. Il y avait quelque chose de brisé entre eux, indéfiniment, et le pire, c'était qu'il était le seul à le remarquer.

Tout cela se passa en un quart de seconde dans la tête du serpent, et tout ce qui en transparut fut sa réponse, que la surprise avait dictée, et son regard qui se releva vers le plus vieux.

- Pour vrai?

Inui enchaina, mais le plus jeune n'y porta qu'une infime attention :

- Je dois aller récolter de l'information sur Hyoutei. Comme ils seront nos premiers adversaires dans le prochain tournoi, il vaut mieux que j'actualise mes données.

Comme toujours, ce n'était que des chiffres, que des données. Il n'avait que ça, ne se souciait que de ses mathématiques. Même s'il avait tenté de s'en défendre, c'était maintenant clair aux yeux du serpent : Inui ne voyait toujours que des expériences dans tout. Que des données. Il n'était que des chiffres à ses yeux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal, puisqu'après tout il le savait déjà. Il baissa le regard pour cacher son expression et répondit simplement – parce qu'il doutait que sa voix puisse supporter plus long :

- Okay.

Sans attendre, sans rien remarquer – lui qui se targuait d'avoir des données infaillibles –, Inui ajouta, pour clore la discussion :

- Je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. On se revoit demain matin.

Pour toute réponse, il acquiesça brièvement, et enfin on le laissa seul. Le cœur lourd, il regarda son repas, qui tout à coup semblait moins appétissant. Il le referma sans en avoir mangé plus que quelques bouchées. Il savait que pour s'entrainer, il devait bien manger, mais il n'y arrivait simplement pas.

Tout le reste de la journée, il se sentit maussade, affamé (sans arriver à avaler quoi que ce fut), fatigué et trahi. Le pire fut que tous les titulaires, sans exception, n'y virent que du feu. Même Momoshiro, qui, comme à l'habitude, vint l'embêter, ne remarqua pas qu'il se sentait encore plus déprimé.

Il était seul. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, non?

Le soir, il ne trouva ni le courage de retourner à la rivière (au cas où Inui déciderait d'y aller), ni celui de chercher un autre endroit, et il finit par courir toute la soirée. Il mangea la moitié de son repas et, lorsqu'il se coucha, même ses hormones étaient déprimées, parce qu'il ne put pas se masturber – ce qui, tout compte fait, était une bonne chose : il éviterait de penser à son senpai.

Il ne réussit à s'endormir que passé trois heures du matin, ce qui lui fit une bien courte nuit.


	13. Chapter 13

_Que dire sur cette suite? C'est au tour d'Inui de se monter la tête! L'histoire dérape encore plus (oui c'est possible, et encore, vous n'avez rien vu). Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Mardi matin arriva; le ciel s'était assombri. Lorsqu'Inui se réveilla, il ne pleuvait pas encore, mais ce pouvait devenir le cas d'une minute à l'autre. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle : s'il pleuvait, l'entrainement serait annulé, et il perdait sa chance d'étudier Kaidoh – sans compter qu'il perdait l'occasion de s'entrainer, mais ce fait le dérangeait moins.

Bien sûr, il fallut que la chance soit totalement contre lui et que la pluie tombe pile au moment où il sortait à l'extérieur pour aller courir. Il rentra et regarda le ciel par la fenêtre : 99% de chances que la pluie se poursuive au moins jusqu'à l'entrainement matinal. Tout à coup aussi maussade que la température, le collégien à lunettes retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre son uniforme et il ouvrit son agenda : il avait une heure à perdre, aussi bien tenter de la rentabiliser.

À défaut d'avoir des devoirs à faire, l'adolescent rouvrit ses cahiers concernant son serpent favori et relut son historique d'évolution depuis qu'il le connaissait. Ses données avaient tellement changé depuis sa première année que c'était comme s'il regardait les informations d'une autre personne. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait, sachant que c'était en partie grâce à lui s'il s'était autant amélioré, et enfin l'heure arriva où il dut partir.

Armé d'un parapluie qui, bien franchement, ne lui servit pas à grand-chose tant le vent était fort, Inui arriva à son école avec de l'avance. Comme il n'y avait pas d'entrainement, il se dirigea vers sa classe et s'installa. Il était le premier arrivé, peut-être même de toute l'école.

Inui était habitué à être seul, encore plus à ne pas avoir de bruit autour de lui. Il avait une assez grande capacité de concentration pour bloquer tous sons agressifs, si jamais cela s'avérait nécessaire, mais il travaillait tout de même mieux dans le silence. C'était pourquoi il n'était pas un très grand amateur de musique, sauf dans des contextes bien particuliers comme les films.

Bien entendu, de par son amour des données et de l'information en général, il aimait beaucoup les bibliothèques, lieux de connaissance et de paix. Vraiment, il adorait jouer au tennis, mais sa véritable place était au milieu des livres. Il allait passer le temps de ses études à pratiquer son sport, peut-être même qu'il continuerait à jouer encore après, mais il n'allait pas devenir joueur professionnel. Dans sa tête, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Par contre, il ne dirait pas non à une profession proche, comme médecin sportif ou entraineur. De toute façon, il avait encore le temps d'y songer. Son choix de lycée était déjà fait – il irait au lycée conjoint de Seigaku –, alors il avait encore trois longues années pour se décider.

Bientôt, les élèves de sa classe entrèrent, le saluant pour la plupart. Il n'était pas vraiment populaire, mais, comme il n'était pas effrayant – du moins, pour ceux en dehors du club de tennis –, on lui parlait tout de même. Aucun élève de cette classe n'aurait mérité le nom d'ami, mais au moins il pouvait de temps à autre avoir des discussions plaisantes avec eux.

Tous ceux qu'il pouvait appeler amis étaient du club de tennis, et aucun n'était avec lui. Ce n'était pas plus grave; ils se voyaient le matin et l'après-midi, c'était suffisant. Sauf durant ces jours de pluie justement. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre le conforta dans ses soupçons : il y avait plus de 68% de chances qu'il pleuve encore au moins jusqu'au lendemain, peut-être plus longtemps encore.

Devait-il vraiment reporter l'étude de son kouhai jusqu'au moment où il ferait plus beau? D'un côté, il avait hâte que ce soit réglé, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de l'inquiétude qui le taraudait; de l'autre, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire au juste. Même en admettant qu'il décide d'agir la journée même, qu'y avait-il à faire?

Toute la matinée fut dédiée à cette même question : que faire? Son beau plan, auquel il avait tellement réfléchi, devait-il le revoir ou le reporter? La deuxième solution ne lui plaisait pas; il avait envie de savoir, maintenant et sans l'ombre d'un doute, si réellement son kouhai avait un problème.

Un petit sourire orna ses lèvres et il se félicita intérieurement : il venait d'avoir la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Pourquoi se perdre en tergiversations, en questions de méthode et en divagations quand il lui suffisait de vérifier? Il en oublia la méthode scientifique et revint à sa bonne vieille méthode descriptive, qui, honnêtement, lui allait beaucoup mieux.

Inui se savait assez discret quand le besoin était là : il saurait suivre Kaidoh sans que celui-ci le remarque. Il lui suffisait de toujours se placer dans son angle mort et le tour serait joué. Il aurait alors tout le loisir de l'observer et de déduire ce qui n'allait pas chez lui – ou de vérifier que tout allait bien.

Fort de cette résolution, l'adolescent passa le reste de la journée dans un calme et une paix relative : il songeait tout de même à son kouhai et à ce qu'il devait faire pour le filer sans que personne ne le remarque. Il décida déjà de ne pas aller le voir le midi, car il était évident qu'on finirait par le remarquer. Il ne le suivrait qu'après l'école.

La fin des cours arriva tout de même rapidement et Inui ramassa ses choses en un temps record. Il descendit le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'entrée et se plaça derrière des casiers pour vérifier quand le serpent allait arriver. Ni d'une ni de deux, son amour descendit les escaliers de sa démarche si particulière et se dirigea vers ses souliers d'extérieurs sans le voir. Parfait, tout commençait bien.

La pluie l'aida grandement à se cacher, même si en contrepartie il se mouilla plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Kaidoh marchait sous son parapluie, seul comme bien souvent, mais il ne semblait pas se diriger jusqu'à chez lui. Inui en était encore en train de calculer les probabilités de ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il pénétra dans un bâtiment, prenant le calculateur par surprise.

Un bref coup d'œil à l'enseigne l'informa qu'il s'agissait d'un centre pour pratiquer son tennis contre des machines. L'envie était forte d'entrer et de l'espionner pendant qu'il s'exerçait, mais il y avait trop de chances pour qu'il se fasse reconnaitre. Il jeta plutôt son dévolu sur un petit café, dont une fenêtre donnait directement sur l'entrée du centre.

Il consomma un café noir tout en ne quittant pas la porte des yeux. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se rendait bien compte que son plan était un peu extrême, mais il était trop pris dans l'engrenage pour s'en soucier maintenant.

Le temps passa et toujours aucun signe de Kaidoh. Pendant un moment, Inui se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas manqué – bien qu'il n'ait pas quitté une seule fois la porte des yeux. Il était presque dix-neuf heures et il n'avait toujours pas vu le serpent!

Ce ne fut qu'à vingt heures passées qu'il daigna enfin sortir du bâtiment. Inui, que le bruit de la pluie et l'attente avait rendu plus amorphe, sursauta à sa vue et se leva précipitamment. Il réussit tout de même à ne pas perdre le plus jeune, ce dont il fut plutôt satisfait. Cependant, l'adolescent se dirigea simplement chez lui, et le calculateur finit par faire demi-tour, jugeant qu'il ne sortirait pas du reste de la soirée.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent à peu près semblables. La pluie n'arrêta pas un instant, c'était le déluge : si elle continuait longtemps, on parlerait certainement d'inondations.

Tous les jours, le serpent suivait la même logique : il restait dans une arcade de tennis jusqu'à vingt heures, parfois vingt-et-une heures, et après il rentrait chez lui. Inui commença à s'en inquiéter un peu : s'il jouait trop sans bien manger, il risquait d'accumuler beaucoup de fatigue et ce ne serait pas bien pour son corps, sans compter son moral.

Cependant, il ne savait pas comment le lui dire; après tout, ce serait avouer qu'il l'avait suivi et cela avait toutes les chances d'être néfaste. Il pourrait toujours tenter de sortir une excuse, mais il risquerait de ne pas être convaincant, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait pour l'instant, c'était qu'il soit suspicieux.

Dame Nature devait aimer les blagues, car à peine la fin de semaine arriva-t-elle que la pluie cessa. Samedi matin, il n'y avait plus un nuage dans le ciel et le soleil était grand et chaud. Inui, maintenant de meilleure humeur, décida qu'il dédicacerait sa journée à s'entrainer, pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Après s'être habillé et bien préparé, il sortit courir. C'était encore la matinée et le temps était plaisant, quoiqu'un peu chaud peut-être. Il courut toute la matinée, revint chez lui manger et décida de se rendre à la rivière. Il était certain d'y retrouver Kaidoh – avec toute la pluie qu'il y avait eu, il semblait évident qu'il s'y rendrait –, mais, quand il atteignit la rive, personne ne l'y attendait.

Il était encore un peu tôt – treize heures à peine –, alors Inui décida d'attendre un peu. Il s'échauffa pendant ce temps et sortit son cahier, qu'il tint prêt à utiliser pour quand enfin le serpent arriverait. Toutefois, quatorze heures vinrent et toujours aucune trace de son kouhai. Il pensa l'appeler ou lui envoyer un message texte, mais il avait encore oublié son téléphone.

Ses inquiétudes revinrent au galop et, cette fois, il n'ignora pas son instinct : Kaidoh n'était _pas_ normal. S'il l'avait été, il serait déjà ici, à pratiquer pour son Boomerang. Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il ait autre chose de prévu ou qu'il soit venu le matin, mais ces deux éventualités ne représentaient qu'un maigre 19%. En plus, Inui n'était plus prêt à croire à des excuses : c'était trop en trop peu de temps pour qu'il accepte que ce ne soit que le hasard.

Il attendit tout de même jusqu'à dix-sept heures avant de retourner chez lui. À peine fut-il rentré qu'il empoigna son portable et appela son kouhai – il en avait assez d'être conciliant, il devait savoir ce qui se passait.

Kaidoh ne lui répondit qu'au bout de trois sonneries, par un très bref :

- Oui?

Pas intimidé pour deux sous, Inui demanda :

- Kaidoh, je suis allé à la rivière aujourd'hui et tu n'y étais pas. Tu avais quelque chose de prévu?

Le silence se fit de l'autre côté, sauf un bruit de déplacement – changeait-il d'oreille ou était-il en train de faire quelque chose peut-être? Finalement la réponse vint :

- Oui.

Inui, pas démonté pour autant (il s'attendait à ce genre de réponses), enchaina :

- Tu n'as pas pensé m'avertir?

Il s'imagina que son coéquipier se sentait mal et qu'il tentait de trouver les bons mots pour s'excuser. C'est pourquoi, malgré un silence qui dura près d'une minute, il attendit que l'autre se décide. Enfin, la voix lui parvint, mais le résultat fut différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait :

- Non.

Toute cette réflexion pour un seul mot! Inui, décontenancé, chercha lui aussi ses mots avant d'enfin lui demander ce qui le chicotait :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kaidoh? Tu as un problème? N'hésite pas à m'en parler, tu sais bien que je vais toujours t'écouter.

Kaidoh rétorqua abruptement :

- Il se passe rien, senpai.

C'était on ne peut plus suspicieux. Inui détermina en moins d'une seconde qu'il y avait 99% de chances que Kaidoh mente à ce moment. Cependant, comment le forcer à dire la vérité? S'il insistait, il y avait plus de 93% de chances qu'il se réfracte davantage, et alors il ne sortirait plus rien de lui. Il décida donc de jouer plus finement et demanda habilement :

- Et demain, tu es libre?

Kaidoh hésita de l'autre côté de la ligne, mais sa voix fut ferme :

- En fait, senpai, j'ai trouvé un autre endroit où m'entrainer.

À celle-là, Inui ne s'y attendait pas. Cette phrase pouvait avoir tellement de significations; il aurait souhaité avoir plus de temps pour y réfléchir, mais il n'en avait pas le luxe. Ce à quoi il put penser, en tout cas, c'était qu'il y avait 95% de chances que ce soit un mensonge : il l'avait suivi toute la semaine et il n'était allé nulle part ailleurs qu'aux arcades de tennis. Cependant, pourquoi mentirait-il sur une telle chose?

Inui décida tout compte fait d'entrer dans son jeu et lui demanda, le plus naturellement possible :

- Où est-ce? Tu pourrais me le montrer demain, non?

Encore une hésitation de l'autre côté du fil : vraiment, Kaidoh n'était pas dans son état normal. Pourquoi semblait-il si nerveux avec lui? Inui avait-il trahi ses sentiments? L'éventualité lui donna des frissons et la réponse n'aida en rien sa cause :

- Non.

Il y avait tant à dire : non à quoi? Pourquoi? Était-ce un rejet définitif ou Kaidoh lui disait simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas le lendemain? Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant piètrement ses mots, mais, tout comme il semblait prêt à dire quelque chose (quoi, il l'ignorait encore), on raccrocha.

Le collégien reste un bon moment immobile, incapable de procéder l'information dans son cerveau. Kaidoh venait tout bonnement de lui raccrocher au nez, sans un au revoir!

Enfin, sa main se déplaça et il fixa longuement l'appareil où les informations de son précédent appel clignotaient encore. Avec une lenteur incroyable, il referma le capot et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Ce soir-là, il fut capable de ne rien faire. Il ne sut ni manger, ni se relever, ni aller chercher dans son cahier une quelconque explication. Il cherchait le sens caché de chacune des paroles de Kaidoh, il se remémorait tout ce qui lui avait paru étrange depuis quelque temps, mais c'était comme un gros casse-tête dont il lui manquait la pièce centrale, la plus importante.

Ce ne fut qu'autour de minuit à peu près qu'une explication lui vint enfin, et il eut beau tenter de la rejeter, elle s'imposa malgré lui dans son cerveau. Il avait manifestement sous-estimé les capacités d'observation de Kaidoh : celui-ci avait remarqué son manège. Il n'avait aucun doute maintenant que son kouhai connaissait ses sentiments à son égard et qu'ils le dégoutaient.

Si tel était le cas, il n'y pouvait rien : il venait de lui signifier clairement qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments et qu'il ne voulait plus être son ami. Ils ne joueraient surement plus en double et peut-être même que cela affecterait l'équipe, mais, pour l'instant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait songer, vraiment, c'était qu'il avait perdu Kaidoh, peut-être pour toujours, tout ça à cause de son incapacité à bien gérer ses pulsions.

Le soleil du dimanche matin l'accueillit sans qu'il ait dormi, et il passa la journée dans un état second. Il réussit, par miracle, à s'entrainer un peu, et il put aussi manger, mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier son kouhai. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans l'histoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et de toute façon la déprime l'empêchait de bien réfléchir.

Quand le soir arriva, il était tellement fatigué qu'il tomba de fatigue. Il ne fit aucun rêve.


	14. Chapter 14

_Désolée pour le délai... le pire c'est que j'ai vraiment aucune excuse. J'étais prise dans l'élaboration d'autres fics et j'ai complètement oubliée celle-ci. *méchante auteure* Enfin, me revoici, en espérant que je publierai plus vite la prochaine fois!_

_Donc pour une remise en contexte, de retour du côté de Kaidoh. Avec la pluie, il a manqué sa chance de dire à Inui qu'il n'allait plus à la rivière! Que va-t-il se passer?_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quand Kaidoh se leva mardi matin, après avoir réglé encore une fois quelques problèmes techniques, il ne sut s'il devait être heureux de la température ou non. Le ciel était rempli de nuages et il pleuvrait d'un moment à l'autre. La météo annonçait qu'il allait probablement pleuvoir tout le reste de la semaine.

Évidemment, cela voulait dire aucun entrainement, et en théorie ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle; après tout, Kaidoh adorait s'entrainer, encore plus au tennis. Cependant, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il n'aurait pas à confronter son senpai – en tout cas, pas tout de suite, même si à un moment il faudrait bien qu'il le fasse.

Il était content d'avoir plus de temps parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment le dire ni que dire exactement. Il savait qu'il n'irait plus à la rivière, et Inui lui demanderait pourquoi. Il n'était pas pour lui répondre que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir! De toute façon, il savait de moins en moins s'il ne voulait plus le voir.

D'un côté, il se sentait nerveux à la seule idée de lui parler; de l'autre, il se sentait heureux dès qu'il pouvait le voir, même dans un couloir. Quand Kaidoh lui-même n'était pas dans l'équation, il aimait la vue de son senpai, mais s'il fallait une quelconque intervention de sa part, tout ce qu'il y avait de sentiments négatifs en lui ressortait. C'était étrange, surtout, parce que lorsqu'il passait une journée sans le voir, il était d'autant plus maussade.

C'était contradictoire, bizarre, malsain peut-être, Kaidoh ne savait plus. Il avait envie de le voir tout autant qu'il avait envie de ne plus jamais le voir; il aurait voulu en être proche tout en étant le plus éloigné possible. C'était comme si deux aimants contraires étaient en lui, et il se sentait en permanence attiré d'un côté et de l'autre, tiraillé par deux envies totalement contraires.

La pluie avait cela de positif qu'elle lui permettrait de ne pas interagir avec son senpai et elle lui laisserait le temps de se décider – s'il avait vraiment la force de le faire.

La matinée passa plutôt rapidement, et quand l'heure du midi arriva, Kaidoh engloutit la moitié de son bento et sortit de sa classe. Après avoir jeté les restants pour que ses parents ne s'inquiètent pas de son manque d'appétit, il se dirigea vers l'étage des troisièmes années et passa le plus tranquillement possible devant la onzième classe. Inui était attablé devant son repas, toujours avec son fameux cahier de notes, et Kaidoh se sentit sourire.

Il retourna rapidement à son étage avec un drôle de sentiment dans la poitrine, quelque chose qui le rendait heureux. Toutefois, il lui suffit de songer à son senpai encore une fois pour se remémorer quelque acte plus ou moins répréhensible auquel il avait rêvé, et il tenta au possible de ne pas rougir, sans succès.

Heureusement, personne ne le surprit et il réintégra sa classe sans qu'on le voie. À la gêne bientôt succéda le malaise qui inévitablement le prenait après ce genre de réflexions : son senpai ne se doutait de rien. Il ne savait pas qu'il rêvait à lui de cette façon, et s'il fallait qu'il l'apprenne... d'ailleurs, il n'était pas question qu'il sache à quel point Kaidoh pensait à lui. Ce n'était pas normal, pas du tout, et il ne voulait pas dégouter le plus vieux.

De toute façon, il valait bien peu pour Inui : il n'était qu'une expérience, que des chiffres. Évidemment, il n'avait jamais pu être plus! Ce n'était pas la faute de son senpai, non, c'était la sienne propre; seulement, le calculateur était trop gentil et ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. C'était plutôt à lui, Kaidoh, de régler le problème en coupant les ponts, puisque l'autre n'osait pas.

L'après-midi se termina sur cette résolution : Kaidoh ferait quelque chose pour que son senpai ne se sente pas mal de le rejeter. Il restait encore à trouver quoi faire, mais, sincèrement, il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Il devait encore penser à trouver un nouvel endroit pour s'entrainer et une façon de dire à Inui qu'il n'irait plus à la rivière. C'était trop et il avait envie de tout, en ce moment, sauf se casser la tête.

C'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers l'arcade de tennis. Il avait amené son sac d'entrainement dans ce but, alors aussi bien en profiter. En chemin, sous la pluie, il ne remarqua rien de particulier; seulement, lorsqu'il se tourna pour pénétrer dans le centre de tennis, il surprit du coin de l'œil une personne qui sursauta. Il la reconnut tout de suite comme étant Inui, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et entra.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois raquette en main qu'il se demanda ce que son senpai faisait là, et, surtout, pourquoi il avait sursauté. S'il venait de le remarquer, il aurait dû le saluer; pourtant, il n'en avait rien fait. Ce n'était pas non plus le chemin qu'il prenait habituellement, puisqu'il habitait dans une autre direction – ce n'était donc pas un hasard s'il était là.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité : il l'avait suivi. Dans quel but? Ou Kaidoh s'imaginait-il encore des choses?

Quand il ressortit, passé vingt heures, il remarqua en peu de temps une présence qui le suivait. Un bref coup d'œil derrière lui confirma ses soupçons : son senpai le filait bel et bien. Malgré la pluie, il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était lui.

Pourquoi? Kaidoh avait-il fait quelque chose de particulier? Se trompait-il quand il pensait qu'Inui ne le voyait que comme des chiffres? Ou, au contraire, n'en était-ce qu'une preuve de plus, puisqu'il l'observait à son insu – ou du moins, le tentait? Son comportement était trop obscur pour le serpent, il l'embrouillait encore plus – comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà assez.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon. La pluie ne cessa pas, ni les soirées au centre de tennis, ni son senpai qui le suivait. Kaidoh en perdait de plus en plus l'appétit, et, chaque soir, ses parents s'inquiétaient du fait qu'il mangeait bien peu. Leurs questions ne le mettaient que de plus mauvaise humeur et il parlait de moins en moins.

Le manque de pratiques se montra plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru : la plupart de ses contacts sociaux, il les effectuait dans le club de tennis. Même Momoshiro, ce qu'il aurait pu appeler son meilleur ami, ne vint jamais lui parler, et tous les autres membres de sa classe étaient trop effrayés pour lui dire un seul mot. Lui-même finit par ne parler que lorsque le professeur le demandait, c'est-à-dire de moins en moins souvent, parce que son ton de voix devenait vite menaçant.

Il continua à espionner Inui le midi, mais il arrivait de moins à moins à s'en sentir heureux et le jeudi ou le vendredi, il se demanda pourquoi il continuait – c'était l'aimant en lui, le foutu aimant, qui l'obligeait à le voir chaque jour.

Il ne cessait non plus de rêver à lui. C'était devenu une habitude, presque, et il s'interrogeait de moins en moins sur la signification – il ne l'avait jamais fait, certes, mais il le faisait encore moins. De toute façon, à ce stade, ce n'était pas le plus important : il n'avait toujours rien réglé pour l'endroit où il s'entrainerait ou pour le dire à Inui.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, étonnamment, fut Hazue. Il était son petit frère et il semblait comprendre mieux que personne qu'il souffrait, mais Kaidoh se refusait à lui laisser voir ses faiblesses. Il était le plus vieux, c'était à lui de prendre soin de son cadet, et non l'inverse – surtout qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à se faire convaincant, et il savait pertinemment que le plus jeune s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. En même temps, cela le réconfortait au moins un peu : il savait qu'il ne serait jamais seul, il aurait toujours Hazue sur lequel compter.

Quand, enfin, samedi arriva, Kaidoh se réveilla de mauvaise humeur – pour changer. Il avait fait un cauchemar, cette fois, où il était question d'Inui et d'un rejet, bien qu'il ait oublié à quel sujet. C'était mal parti et il se doutait que ça continuerait mal.

Hazue était occupé cette journée-là : il allait voir des amis en après-midi, mais il reviendrait le soir même. Ses parents, eux, sortiraient surement pour aller faire une activité quelconque, et Kaidoh serait laissé seul chez lui.

Évidemment, même si enfin il faisait beau, il n'était pas question d'aller à la rivière. Il pouvait toujours courir, mais il avait aussi envie de s'exercer, même s'il n'avait pas encore trouvé où. Il passa du moins l'avant-midi à courir, ce qui lui fit un peu de bien, et, après avoir grignoté un bout de pain, il se laissa aller sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour réfléchir.

Treize heures trente, il était seul, et l'envie était forte d'aller s'entrainer à la rivière. Il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour se ressourcer. Toutefois, il y avait toujours la chance qu'Inui y soit, et, en plus, il s'était bien décidé à ne plus y aller.

Finalement, il décida qu'il ferait quelques étirements ici même, dans le salon. Rien de très difficile, tout de même, juste de quoi s'occuper suffisamment l'esprit. De toute façon, il était seul, et il ne dérangerait donc personne.

Quand dix-sept heures arrivèrent, Kaidoh décida que ça en était assez. Il monta dans sa chambre, dans le but de se changer pour mettre des vêtements un peu plus chauds – il pensait ressortir pour aller courir. Toutefois, il fut coupé dans son élan par son téléphone qui vibra. L'appareil était sur son bureau, alors qu'il venait à peine d'entrer dans la pièce. Il s'y précipita et n'eut pas le temps de regarder l'afficheur avant de répondre :

- Oui?

Il fut pris par surprise quand Inui lui répondit, sur un ton qui se voulait neutre :

- Kaidoh, je suis allé à la rivière aujourd'hui et tu n'y étais pas. Tu avais quelque chose de prévu?

Il avait placé l'appareil du mauvais côté de sa tête; il en profita donc pour le replacer, tout en se dirigeant vers son lit pour s'y assoir. Il tenta de réfléchir à une bonne réponse, mais tout ce qui lui vint fut un piètre :

- Oui.

Comme s'il s'y attendait, le plus vieux continua sur sa lancée sans trop se soucier de sa réponse :

- Tu n'as pas pensé m'avertir?

Quoi répondre? Évidemment qu'il n'y avait pas pensé : le but avait été justement de ne pas y aller. Cependant, il est vrai qu'il aurait dû le lui signaler avant. Son senpai l'avait probablement attendu pour rien – c'était du moins sa supposition. Dans ce cas, il avait tous les droits d'être fâché. Il se sentit un peu mal et, tout d'un coup, il douta encore de ce qu'il faisait : n'était-il pas en train de le blesser parce qu'il avait encore tout mal compris?

Au bout d'un très long moment de silence, Kaidoh réussit à répondre un tout aussi ridicule :

- Non.

S'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, c'était vraiment mal parti. Le serpent savait bien qu'il ne maitrisait pas du tout la situation, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Il n'était même plus certain de ses résolutions.

Inui fut long à répondre et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kaidoh? Tu as un problème? N'hésite pas à m'en parler, tu sais bien que je vais toujours t'écouter.

Sa bouche parla plus vite que son cerveau :

- Il se passe rien, senpai.

Il se serait volontiers un bon coup de poing : non seulement c'était faux, mais Inui le verrait lui aussi, il n'y avait aucun doute. Au bout de peu de temps, son senpai, contre toutes attentes, décida de lâcher le morceau et il lui demanda de façon anodine :

- Et demain, tu es libre?

Kaidoh ne s'y attendait pas, mais il trouva enfin le courage de rétorquer, dans un mensonge odieux :

- En fait, senpai, j'ai trouvé un autre endroit où m'entrainer.

C'était encore faux, archi faux – Kaidoh n'ouvrait la bouche que pour mentir dernièrement –, mais il espérait que son senpai comprendrait ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire : qu'il ne comptait plus aller à la rivière. Il souhaitait aussi que ce soit le vœu secret de son ainé, car, dans ce cas, il irait dans le même sens que lui et tout irait bien.

- Où est-ce? Tu pourrais me le montrer demain, non?

En un instant, tout se fissura : Kaidoh avait tort. Il se trompait, depuis le début, probablement sur toute la ligne, et il ne savait plus que croire, que faire. Son senpai était-il honnête, voulait-il de lui? Ou, au contraire, ne voulait-il que le voir s'entrainer pour noter des chiffres? D'ailleurs, les chiffres étaient-ils importants ou pas? Que cela changeait-il qu'Inui ne voit que des chiffres? Peut-être voyait-il autant de pourcentages justement parce qu'il était important? Ou pas? Ou il jouait la comédie, ou il était dans le champ, ou...

Tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Kaidoh fut :

- Non.

À ce stade, il ne savait même plus à quoi il disait non : à la question de son senpai, à lui-même, à l'existence d'Inui, à ses sentiments? Au bout d'un moment, il entendit Inui respirer pour parler et, dans un réflexe, il ferma son téléphone.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Kaidoh était un vase rempli et il venait de déborder.

Son téléphone tomba à ses côtés et il se recroquevilla en boule sur son lit. Une autre, immense crise de panique l'envahit, et il était encore, toujours aussi seul. Tout seul dans l'univers.

Qu'était sa vie jusqu'à présent? Que valait-elle? Il n'était qu'un poids pour tout le monde, depuis le début, il n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses, toujours. Personne n'avait besoin de lui et il avait gaspillé sa vie dans un vain espoir de se faire des amis – ridicule. Personne ne voudrait être ami avec un serpent comme lui, un bougon de la pire espèce, qui rendait obsolète toute définition du mot «amusement».

Bientôt, ce ne fut même plus lui le problème, ni Inui, ni son manque d'amis. Ce ne fut qu'un néant intersidéral, dans lequel Kaidoh en vint à douter d'exister.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le sortant immédiatement de sa torpeur. Il leva le regard sur Hazue, qui venait surement de rentrer. Ses yeux reflétaient une inquiétude et une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais vues dirigées vers lui. Ce fut un peu trop pour lui et il baissa le regard, dans une vaine tentative d'éloigner l'autre.

Le plus jeune, au contraire, s'installa à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, sans un mot. Kaidoh, encore trop faible pour réagir, se laissa aller dans son étreinte et ferma les yeux. Il écouta le pouls régulier de son frère et cela finit par le calmer.

Quand enfin il se sentit complètement revenu sur Terre, il repoussa gentiment Hazue qui le regarda sans rien dire. Dans ce silence, il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude, encore, mais pas une inquiétude menaçante, bien au contraire. Il ne lui demanderait pas ce qu'il se passait ni ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il serait là si jamais ça arrivait de nouveau.

Rasséréné, l'ainé se permit un petit sourire et posa sa main sur la tête de l'autre, pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ils n'avaient jamais été très affectueux l'un avec l'autre, mais pour cette fois, Kaidoh se dit qu'il pouvait bien se le permettre. De fait, Hazue lui rendit un sourire resplendissant et cela acheva de lui rendre le moral.

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant la télévision du salon, à se battre à un autre jeu de combat. Kaidoh ne fit pas l'effort de comprendre les contrôles et se concentra plutôt à se défouler. Il réussit même à manger normalement le soir et il n'y songea plus jusqu'au moment où il alla se coucher.

Après une nuit blanche de tergiversations, questionnements et autres prises de tête qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, Kaidoh se leva et passa la journée à courir. Il ne mangea presque rien, juste assez pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Il était dans un drôle d'état, où la fatigue était secondaire, de même que ses pensées. Pour peu, il en était presque calme.

Aussi, il ne songea pas à son senpai, ni à sa vie, ni à quoi que ce fut : il courut, tout simplement. Et quand enfin il revint chez lui, après avoir englouti la moitié de son repas, il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement, d'un sommeil lourd et plein de cauchemars.


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou! Je ne suis pas trop en retard pour une fois, youpi! On atteint bientôt le «climax» comme ils disent en anglais. D'ailleurs, à la fin de ce chapitre, vous aurez un beau cliffhanger (pour continuer à copier les anglophones). J'espère que ça ne vous frustrera pas trop, sachant que vous n'aurez la suite que dans deux chapitres! Mais je suis désolée, je devais couper ici pour une question de style._

_J'en profite pour vous annoncer que, à moins de changement majeure, cette fic devrait se terminer au chapitre 22 avec plus de 40'000 mots (c'est pas mal je trouve!). Je songe encore à la possibilité de faire un épilogue, on verra ce qu'il en est de mon inspiration._

_Bon allez, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

Après une nuit semi-comateuse, Inui se leva le lundi matin et suivit sa routine matinale sans heurt. Il courut, se changea et alla jusqu'à son collège, où il redoutait de trouver Kaidoh. Heureusement, il était le premier arrivé et il entreprit donc de courir en attendant un compagnon pour s'étirer.

La prochaine personne à arriver fut Tezuka, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi. Les deux s'étirèrent, pendant que d'autres titulaires se présentaient. Fuji, en compagnie de Kawamura, arriva à peine plus tard que le capitaine. Eiji et Oishi, à leur habitude, se montrèrent ensemble. Kaidoh, pour sa part, arriva à la dernière minute, après même Momoshiro et Echizen, les deux retardataires habituels. Toutefois, comme il n'était pas en retard, Tezuka ne le gronda pas.

Juste avant de commencer l'entrainement, leur capitaine les réunit pour les remotiver – leur moral était à terre à cause de toute la pluie qu'il y avait eu la semaine avant. Après ce discours, conclu sur l'avertissement habituel de veiller à ne pas baisser sa garde, Tezuka les laissa s'entrainer comme à l'habitude.

Inui pensait que l'entrainement serait affreux, que le malaise entre lui et Kaidoh serait évident aux yeux de tous et que ça affecterait toute l'équipe. Manifestement, il avait mal calculé, ce qui ne lui remonta pas du tout le moral. En contrepartie, cela lui permit de réfléchir à la question pour, si possible, éviter une catastrophe.

Pour la pratique matinale du moins, personne ne fit de commentaires sur quoi que ce soit. Kaidoh réussit parfaitement à l'éviter sans attirer le moindre soupçon, ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose tout compte fait. À la rigueur, il pouvait imaginer qu'on ne verrait rien pendant quelques jours tout au plus, mais, après, il était évident que quelqu'un de l'équipe agirait.

La question à se poser était : qui avait le plus de chances de remarquer en premier et, surtout, d'agir?

Il y avait 45% de chances que Fuji soit le premier, mais, si tel était le cas, Inui doutait qu'il change la donne. Soit il parlerait à Inui dans un langage plus ou moins codé qu'il pourrait habilement éviter (44%), soit il se tiendrait tranquille et observerait la situation (54%). Il n'y avait qu'un 2% qu'il parle directement à Kaidoh, mais, encore une fois, la chance que cela se remarque par les autres n'était que de 10% (le génie du tennis savait se montrer subtil quand il le fallait).

Ensuite, le choix se portait facilement sur Tezuka (29%). Leur capitaine pouvait parfois s'avérer difficile à prédire, mais Inui jugeait que soit il tenterait de confronter les deux principaux intéressés ensemble en dehors de la pratique (67%), soit il tenterait d'aborder les deux séparément (22%), soit il leur donnerait des laps de course à faire en leur ordonnant de se reprendre (10%). Il restait un 1% d'incertitude, simple précaution.

Les autres 26% étaient les plus imprévisibles et ceux qui risquaient le plus de nuire. Parfois Momoshiro savait se montrer très observateur et il suffisait que Kaidoh ne réponde pas de la même façon à l'une de leurs chicanes (8%); dans ce cas, il tenterait surement de confronter le serpent sur le sujet, et ce, devant tout le monde (97%). Oishi était du genre à s'inquiéter plus que nécessaire, ce qui le rendait un peu plus alerte aux tensions (7%); il demanderait alors sincèrement à Inui et Kaidoh leur problème sans penser aux autres titulaires (98%). Eiji était parfois très surprenant pour remarquer les problèmes sociaux (7%) et, s'il fallait qu'il voie quelque chose, il y avait 100% de chances qu'il créerait des problèmes en tentant de tout régler (lesquels, Inui ne savait pas encore). Kawamura n'était pas particulièrement perspicace, mais il pouvait toujours voir quelque chose (4%) et alors il y avait 95% de chance qu'il demande, quoique timidement, ce qui se passait. Echizen n'entrait pas dans l'équation, car, non seulement il y avait 0,5% qu'il voit quelque chose, mais il y avait dans ce cas 99,99% de chances qu'il ne dise rien.

Donc, au final, bien que les premières menaces soient Fuji et Tezuka, les conséquences de leur découverte seraient minimes comparé aux dégâts que causeraient les autres titulaires. Il devait donc trouver une parade surtout pour ces derniers.

Inui était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment reporter le problème, mais, pour l'instant, il tentait de le remettre à plus tard, tout en se convainquant qu'il ferait en sorte que lui et Kaidoh renouent. Si vraiment le serpent savait pour ses sentiments (98%), il devait d'abord le laisser reposer quelque temps, ensuite de quoi il s'excuserait et lui dirait que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Avec un peu de chance, ce plan fonctionnerait. Il n'arrivait pas à calculer les probabilités de réussite, mais, de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre sur quoi se baser.

La pratique matinale s'acheva enfin et Inui se rendit en cours. Il n'était pas encore remis de sa peine d'amour, bien au contraire, mais de réfléchir à des problèmes concrets et, surtout, à des probabilités, le calmait et le rassérénait. En plus, il n'avait pas le temps de songer à sa propre déprime : il avait comme principe de faire passer l'intérêt du nombre avant le particulier, et donc il devait s'assurer d'abord et avant tout que l'équipe de Seigaku se porte bien.

Tout en suivant les cours et en s'entrainant, Inui réfléchit à la question et conclut que leur jeu de double n'était pas si nécessaire qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Sûr, Seigaku manquait cruellement de joueurs de doubles; cependant, Kaidoh faisait une très bonne équipe avec Momoshiro, peut-être même plus qu'avec lui, et, dans ce cas, il valait peut-être mieux miser sur eux. À tête reposée, c'était même une décision plutôt rentable, car les deux pourraient former une équipe de double l'année d'après aussi, ce qui assurerait une postérité au club de tennis.

Si Kaidoh et Inui n'avaient plus à coopérer, ils redeviendraient de simples senpai et kouhai d'un même club. Non seulement on ne s'attendrait plus à ce qu'ils soient proches, mais en plus cela permettrait de mettre la distance nécessaire entre eux sans pour autant alerter qui que ce soit. Le calculateur était certain qu'il suffisait qu'ils ne soient plus aussi proches pour que le serpent redevienne comme avant, et alors tous les problèmes seraient réglés.

Bien sûr, il y avait son propre problème : il avait besoin de Kaidoh. Il l'aimait à un point tel qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible, lui qui n'aimait d'abord que ses chiffres, et il devait admettre que l'idée de l'abandonner complètement le faisait souffrir. Évidemment, il n'avait jamais cru qu'ils pourraient avoir une relation romantique; sauf que l'être humain fonctionne avec l'espoir, aussi mince soit-il, et il était en train de piétiner ce faible espoir volontairement.

S'il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, il aurait pu tenter de poursuivre encore Kaidoh, et peut-être même aurait-il eu gain de cause au bout du compte – son rejet temporaire n'excluait pas une acceptation prochaine. Cependant, Inui n'était pas prêt à miser sur cette éventualité au détriment du reste, surtout au détriment de son kouhai (car, au final, il serait probablement celui qui en souffrirait le plus).

De toute façon, il avait décidé dès le départ d'abandonner l'idée d'être avec lui. Rien n'avait changé depuis le moment où il avait fait ce choix et il n'était pas question de perdre cette décision de vue.

Vraiment, tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de parler avec la coach et Tezuka, pour les convaincre que Kaidoh et lui n'avaient plus besoin de jouer en double. Il passa le reste de la journée à écrire dans son cahier les arguments qu'il pourrait présenter – excluant bien sûr la raison principale.

L'entrainement de l'après-midi arriva bien rapidement, mais le calculateur se sentait prêt. Il allait parler à Tezuka d'abord : Inui comptait qu'il avait 85% de chances d'arriver à le convaincre avec ses arguments, et, si tel était le cas, le capitaine s'occuperait d'en parler avec Ryuzaki-sensei. Il fallait juste espérer ne pas tomber dans les 15% qui restaient.

La pratique en elle-même se déroula étonnamment bien. Aucun match prévu ce jour-là, que des exercices – pas faciles pour autant. Kaidoh se tint à distance respectable de son senpai et Inui n'envenima pas les choses. Personne ne sembla remarquer ce qu'il se passait, puisque, dans les faits, il ne se passait rien.

Le serpent semblait pareil à l'habitude; la seule différence était qu'il ne le regardait pas du tout, pas même par hasard, et, quand par malheur son regard l'approchait, il le détournait aussitôt. Inui aurait menti s'il avait prétendu qu'une telle démonstration de dégout – car, vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication – ne lui faisait rien, mais il devrait s'y faire.

Maussade plus que de raison, il s'entraina avec peu d'entrain et ne trouva le courage d'observer ses coéquipiers que par coups d'œil. Ses données, dont il était si fier, commençaient surement à se faire vieilles, mais il s'en souciait à peine. Dans sa tête, il ne pensait qu'à la décision qu'il venait de prendre et qui scellerait à jamais l'éloignement de l'amour de sa vie.

Pourtant, il n'hésita pas; il ne devait pas hésiter. S'il n'agissait pas, bien pire encore arriverait et, soyons honnêtes, il n'aurait pas le courage de supporter une verbalisation du mépris de son kouhai. Il ne supporterait pas non plus le rejet systématique et, pour l'éviter, il devait agir en premier.

C'est pourquoi, à la fin de la séance, il retint Tezuka avant qu'il n'aille se changer et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler. Le capitaine acquiesça, mais précisa qu'il ne le ferait qu'après que tous les autres titulaires soient partis.

Peu à peu, tous quittèrent les vestiaires : Momoshiro, Echizen et Eiji iraient mangé des hamburgers (99%), Fuji irait vaquer à ses occupations habituelles – lesquels, Inui n'était pas certain – (100%), Kawamura retournerait chez lui pour aider son père (97%), Oishi retournerait chez lui pour étudier (87%) et, enfin, Kaidoh... irait s'entrainer (100%), mais où, c'était la grande question. À la rivière (19%) ou ailleurs (81%)?

Ce n'était pas le temps de se questionner, puisque Tezuka daigna enfin lui demander sèchement – c'est-à-dire, avec sa voix habituelle – ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Inui déglutit et présenta le problème ainsi :

- D'après mes informations, il serait plus judicieux de ne plus jouer en double, Kaidoh et moi. Kaidoh lui-même devrait plutôt s'habituer à jouer avec Momoshiro, car ils deviendraient une source sure pour l'année prochaine. Qui plus est, je crois que leur rivalité est plus à même d'augmenter leur potentiel séparément. Bien entendu, je me chargerai encore de préparer les menus d'entrainement de toute l'équipe, Kaidoh n'en fera pas exception.

Le silence s'installa et, pendant un moment, Inui craint de ne pas avoir été convaincant – pourtant, ses arguments paraissaient implacables. Enfin, Tezuka replaça ses lunettes et, après un moment où il sembla plongé dans de grandes réflexions, il finit par dire :

- Tes arguments me paraissent défendables. Il est vrai que l'année prochaine, Seigaku aura grand besoin d'une équipe de double aussi solide que celle que Kaidoh et Momoshiro forment. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas prendre une telle décision sans en faire part au principal intéressé. En as-tu parlé avec Kaidoh?

Voilà une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé! Inui était tellement obnubilé par l'idée de ne plus voir son kouhai qu'il avait oublié de prendre en compte sa participation. Évidemment qu'il devait être d'accord! Pris en faute, le calculateur répondit avec honte :

- Non, je n'y ai pas pensé.

- Dans ce cas, rétorqua Tezuka de son ton catégorique, je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne te seras pas mis d'accord avec lui. Vous viendrez me voir lorsque vous en serez venus à un compromis.

Inui aurait voulu contester, mais à peine ouvrit-il la bouche que l'autre conclut la discussion :

- Si tu n'as pas d'autres choses à me dire, je vais y aller. Bonne soirée, Inui.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle, laissant derrière lui un collégien très troublé. Décidément, leur capitaine était imprévisible : jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il lui imposerait une telle contrainte. Il avait fait une erreur de calcul et il la payait le prix fort.

Donc, il devait maintenant approcher Kaidoh. Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait, et il ne pouvait pas simplement l'appeler, non? Il avait trop peur de la réaction de son kouhai, sans compter qu'il préférait l'avoir en face pour lui parler d'un tel sujet. Il y avait toujours l'optique du SMS, mais elle lui plaisait moins.

Toutefois, comme il s'agissait de son seul choix, il sortit son téléphone et tapa un message texte qu'il envoya à son amour.

_Salut Kaidoh. Il faut qu'on parle. C'est à propos du tennis. Tu as un moment libre ce soir?_

La réponse arriva rapidement et, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il se surprit à sourire devant la réponse :

_19h, à la rivière._

C'était clair, net et précis, et si fidèle au style du serpent qu'il en ressentit un baume au cœur. Vraiment, il regrettait de devoir le délaisser ainsi, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Il répondit rapidement qu'il y serait et sortit enfin du vestiaire. Jusqu'à son rendez-vous, il déambula dans les rues, le nez dans son cahier, à prévoir comment convaincre son kouhai qu'ils devaient à tout prix briser leur duo.

Jamais Inui n'avait autant réfléchi pour trouver des arguments contraires à ce qu'il ressentait – le pire, réalisa-t-il, était qu'il en avait plein.


	16. Chapter 16

_Voilà la suite! J'ai hâte que ce soit fini alors je risque de publier plutôt vite pour ces derniers chapitres xD!_

_Ah oui, d'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous informer qu'il y aura bel et bien un lemon à la fin de cette histoire. Compte tenu de la forme, on peut même dire qu'il y en aura deux, car je le répéterai du pov d'Inui et de Kaidoh ensuite (j'essaierai de faire mon possible pour que ce ne soit pas trop redondant ^^')._

_Bon allez, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture! =)_

* * *

La nuit de dimanche à lundi fut beaucoup trop courte pour Kaidoh, et les cauchemars qui l'avaient envahie n'étaient pas pour aider sa cause, bien au contraire. Il se leva avec l'idée de ne pas aller à l'école et de courir pour aller loin, loin, là où ses pieds le mèneraient. Il laisserait tout tomber et ne ferait que courir, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il partit tout de même courir, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le cran de manquer l'entrainement. Son périple fut quand même allongé le plus possible, de sorte qu'il atteignit son collège à l'heure juste pour la pratique. Il redoutait surtout de voir Inui, de peur que celui-ci ne lui demande des éclaircissements sur leur dernier échange. D'ailleurs, il trouvait étrange qu'il ne lui ait envoyé aucun SMS. C'était comme s'il avait déjà abandonné.

Surement parce qu'il ne se souciait pas de lui.

Maussade, irrité et les nerfs à vif, Kaidoh écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours de leur capitaine, qui tentait de les remotiver. Il n'avait de pensées que pour son senpai et se demandait pourquoi il ne tentait rien, pourquoi il ne l'approchait pas. Était-il soulagé d'en être enfin débarrassé? Ou, au contraire, n'osait-il pas lui parler? Peut-être attendait-il qu'il fasse le premier pas?

Cet Inui, attendre sans rien faire? N'était-il pas du genre à agir le premier de toute façon?

Toute la pratique se passa ainsi : Kaidoh ignorait superbement son senpai – qui lui aussi le regardait à peine – tout en se demandant s'il ne devrait pas faire quelque chose. Il était perdu, complètement, et, comme toutes les fois où il était perdu, il ne faisait rien.

Les cours du matin arrivèrent sans qu'il ait trouvé de réponse à ses questionnements. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à décoder le comportement de son senpai. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir s'il se montait la tête pour rien. Peut-être était-ce vraiment mieux de couper les ponts avec lui? Après tout, ce qui leur tenait lieu de relation n'allait plus nulle part.

Seulement, il avait mal rien que d'y penser, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Sûr, il perdait un ami, mais il en avait perdu plusieurs avant et jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Il s'était fait à l'idée d'être ultimement tout seul. Il y avait cru, tout du moins.

Bien sûr, il avait Hazue, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Jamais son petit frère ne pourrait remplacer son senpai, celui qui l'aidait à s'entrainer, qui l'estimait en tant que joueur, qui acceptait de jouer en double avec lui... qui était simplement là quand il en avait besoin. Ou qui l'avait été dans tous les cas. Ou que Kaidoh avait cru qu'il y était.

Le pire était qu'il se sentait floué. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Qu'avait-il cru? En quoi avait-il été trahi?

Kaidoh ne se comprenait pas, ne comprenait pas les autres non plus. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, hormis la course et le tennis. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il le regrettait vraiment : s'il savait comprendre, il saurait ce que le comportement d'Inui voulait dire et il pourrait agir en conséquence. S'il savait se comprendre, il saurait enfin ce qu'il ressentait par rapport au plus vieux.

Comme ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il était pris avec son propre cerveau, il décida de ne rien faire et de laisser les choses aller. Si Inui tenait à lui, il viendrait lui parler, et il verrait en temps et lieu ce qu'il ferait; s'il ne venait pas lui parler... eh bien, c'était qu'il était temps qu'ils se séparent. Et il le supporterait, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Sur l'heure du midi, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Momoshiro, qui était à dire vrai dans la classe d'à côté, entra dans la pièce avec un bento et la scruta du regard. Le serpent, qui le repéra immédiatement, se demanda s'il cherchait une fille avec qui manger, ou un ami peut-être, mais non. À peine leurs regards se croisèrent-ils que la stupide pêche afficha son habituel sourire trop large et marcha vers lui.

Redoutant le pire, Kaidoh, qui voulait être seul, accueillit l'autre avec sa pire expression faciale et lui demanda durement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici?

Toujours aussi insensiblement stupide, Momoshiro réquisitionna une chaise et s'installa à son bureau, avant de dire, en ouvrant son lunch :

- Mamushi, je suis venu te tenir compagnie! Je sais que t'as personne avec qui manger et je me suis donc sacrifié! Tu devrais me remercier de te donner ma pause-midi!

C'était si facile pour Momoshiro de fâcher Kaidoh. Il lui suffisait de quelques phrases et déjà le serpent ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à le taire. Il devrait gagner la médaille d'or du plus chiant de toute la planète.

- Stupide pêche, je t'ai rien demandé! Dégage!

L'interpelé adopta la technique de l'écoute sélective, qui décidément lui allait trop bien, et commença à manger en parlant tout à la fois :

- Je suis tellement gentil que je consens même à passer toute la pause avec toi! D'ailleurs, tu devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin...

À partir de ce moment, Kaidoh ferma son esprit : l'adolescent ne partirait pas – il était trop obstiné pour ça – et ce qu'il dirait ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne fit même pas mine d'écouter et avala plutôt la moitié de son repas assez difficilement. L'appétit ne lui était toujours pas revenu et, vraiment, il n'avait envie que de donner un bon gros coup de poing à son vis-à-vis.

Momoshiro, d'ailleurs, était trop observateur sur des détails sans pourtant voir l'essentiel. Ainsi, s'il ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point il mettait son rival en rogne, il remarqua pourtant qu'il n'avait pas fini son repas :

- Mamushi, t'as déjà fini? T'as même pas mangé la moitié!

Kaidoh ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis, et, surtout, il ne voulait pas de l'inquiétude de l'autre, qui décidément s'avèrerait un paquet de trouble. C'est pourquoi il mentit, plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru – devenait-il expert en la matière?

- J'ai mangé à la pause ce matin.

Le mensonge fonctionna, puisque l'autre répondit :

- Ah oui, moi aussi je fais ça des fois! L'entrainement matinal, ça creuse vraiment l'appétit! Mais, du coup... je peux le finir?

Kaidoh hésita pendant quelques secondes : lui donner le bento ou une baffe? Il jeta tout compte fait son dévolu sur le premier choix et lui passa son repas sans mot dire – au moins il ne gaspillerait pas de nourriture cette journée-là. Le plus grand l'engouffra avec une joie palpable et le serpent se sentit à moitié écœuré et à moitié jaloux de son appétit.

Quand il eut fini, il le lui redonna sans le remercier et Kaidoh le reprit sans le lui faire remarquer – d'habitude, il l'aurait fait, mais cette fois, il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'avait même pas l'envie de se chicaner avec lui; c'était dire comment il n'était pas en forme.

Momoshiro dut le remarquer, parce qu'il devint vaguement sérieux et lui demanda :

- Kaidoh... ça va?

Mais pourquoi se souciait-il de lui seulement maintenant? Alors que Kaidoh se sentait au plus mal? Il lui répondit sans conviction :

- Stupide pêche, retourne plutôt en classe.

L'autre fit mine de se fâcher :

- Alors même que je me déplace jusqu'à ta classe! Je t'ai dit, tu devrais me remercier. Oui tu devrais!

- Dans tes rêves!

- Si c'est comme ça, fit-il en se levant, je vais retourner à ma classe pour vrai!

- Bon débarras, souffla le serpent.

Momoshiro ramassa effectivement ses choses et se leva, mais, en partant, il s'exclama :

- À plus tard, Mamushi!

- M'appelle pas comme ça, s'écria en vain Kaidoh – l'autre était déjà hors de vue.

Il retrouva enfin son calme et remarqua que tous les gens de sa classe le regardaient en coin; ils avaient surpris leur discussion et se demandaient surement qui pouvait accepter de manger avec lui. Il leur lança à tous un regard terrifiant et ils eurent tôt fait de se préoccuper d'autres choses. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, à l'heure actuelle, était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

L'entrainement de l'après-midi se passa de la même façon que celle du matin. Kaidoh se sentait prêt à laisser tomber. Il avait toujours aussi mal, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, et de toute façon son senpai souhaitait surement qu'il agisse ainsi, puisqu'il ne lui parlait pas.

Ils réussirent à s'éviter parfaitement sans que personne n'en dise quoi que ce soit. Momoshiro avait repris son attitude habituelle et ne lui parlait que pour le fâcher. Autrement, on ne lui parlait pas, et il en était à la fois ravi et triste. Il réalisait qu'il n'était pas encore bien intégré à l'équipe, pas assez en tout cas pour qu'on lui porte tellement d'attention.

Quand la fin de la pratique arriva, Kaidoh alla chercher son sac sans se changer. Il préféra plutôt revenir chez lui rapidement et aller courir encore dans la soirée. Il avait le ventre vide, mais il y était habitué maintenant, et de toute façon il se savait incapable d'ingérer quoi que ce soit avant que son corps ne tombe de fatigue. Ce n'était surement pas bon pour lui, mais, étonnamment, il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

Ses plans furent un peu bousculés lorsque, alors qu'il ressortait à peine de chez lui, son téléphone vibra. Il sortir l'appareil et regarda le message qu'Inui venait – enfin – de lui envoyer :

_Salut Kaidoh. Il faut qu'on parle. C'est à propos du tennis. Tu as un moment libre ce soir?_

C'était le signal qu'il attendait tant! Plein d'espoir – peut-être qu'il s'était trompé, qui sait, et que le plus vieux lui expliquerait enfin –, il lui répondit rapidement :

_19h, à la rivière._

Un peu court, peut-être, mais Kaidoh ne savait pas quoi ajouter d'autres. Il s'était promis de ne pas retourner à la rivière, mais le contexte était différent, et peut-être que ce que lui dirait son senpai le forcerait à reconsidérer cette décision.

Jusqu'au moment du rendez-vous, le serpent courut, et il réalisa bien rapidement qu'il allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il avait de nouveau l'espoir que tout soit différent de ce qu'il avait cru, et il se sentait de nouveau capable de croire en Inui, si celui-ci s'expliquait.

Il arriva essoufflé mais bien dans sa peau au lieu de rendez-vous. Il était dix-huit heures trente : il avait une demi-heure d'avance. Il s'installa sur l'herbe et regarda le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir. Il jeta aussi des coups d'œil à la rivière et toutes sortes de souvenirs heureux lui vinrent, la plupart avec Inui. Avant que tout ne commence à aller mal.

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, lui semblait-il, il était en paix.


	17. Chapter 17

_Voilà la suite! Je suis vraiment méchante dans ce chapitre... si vous croyiez avoir vu le pire, ce n'était rien à comparer! Je vous rassure cela dit qu'il y aura bien une happyend et qu'elle arrive même d'ici le 22e et dernier chapitre, alors ne stressez pas trop, ça s'arrangera xD! Même si ça semble pas parti pour ça..._

_Bon allez, fini les spoilers! Bonne lecture! =)_

* * *

Quand Inui arriva à la rivière, il était 18h55; il avait donc cinq minutes d'avance. Néanmoins, le serpent l'y attendait déjà, assis sur l'herbe, le regard vers l'eau. Le plus vieux se permit quelques secondes d'observation, tant la vision lui semblait précieuse : l'adolescent, sans sourire, avait l'expression la plus détendue qu'il lui ait jamais vue et ses yeux étaient plus doux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Il devait penser à de bons souvenirs s'il affichait une telle expression, et le calculateur se demandait de quoi il s'agissait.

Il coupa court à ses questionnements : il avait une mission à remplir. Il s'approcha du plus jeune et le salua avec son simple nom. Kaidoh sursauta et s'empressa de se relever. Ensemble, ils marchèrent vers le bas de la côte, où le terrain plat serait plus adéquat pour discuter.

Inui remarqua que le serpent avait le teint un peu pâle et qu'il semblait plus épuisé qu'à l'habitude. Il s'en inquiéta, mais préféra aller directement sur le sujet qui l'intéressait; de toute façon, le malaise de Kaidoh avait rapport avec lui, il le savait. C'est pourquoi il rentra dans le vif du sujet :

- Kaidoh, c'est à propos de notre équipe de double. Je pense que nous devrions briser notre duo. Après tout, ton équipe avec Momoshiro est plus efficace et ne t'empêchera pas de perfectionner ton Boomerang. En plus, elle permettra la pérennité du club, puisque vous pourrez jouer ensemble l'année prochaine.

Il omettait évidemment l'argument le plus important, puisqu'il se doutait bien que Kaidoh ne voulait pas en parler. Il souhaitait à dire vrai que l'autre acquiesce tout simplement, ce qui lui rendrait la vie plus facile, mais en même temps il n'avait pas envie que ce soit si simple : ça montrerait bien à quel point Kaidoh le méprisait maintenant.

Le serpent baissa la tête, de sorte que son expression ne fut pas bien visible, et il murmura un pénible :

- Okay...

Inui avait ce qu'il voulait, et pourtant... quelque chose clochait sérieusement. Le plus jeune se retourna et se positionna pour partir à courir. Dans un réflexe dont il n'eut aucune conscience, le probabiliste lui prit le poignet, ce qui l'empêcha non seulement de s'enfuir, mais le força également à se retourner.

Le visage qu'affichait Kaidoh était incroyable : il ressemblait à un animal sauvage acculé au pied du mur, une petite bête sur laquelle on pointait le bout d'un fusil. Il semblait vulnérable, dévasté et pourtant fier, prêt à défendre son territoire jusqu'à la mort. Jamais, au grand jamais, Inui n'aurait imaginé lui voir un tel visage – ça en devenait pratiquement effrayant et infiniment touchant.

Il ne sut jamais ce qui lui prit exactement. De sa main libre, il empoigna son visage et le sentit se crisper. Il s'approcha de l'autre jusqu'à le frôler et de pencha sur lui. Enfin, sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce ne fut pas un baiser spécialement réussi, ni très amoureux, ni franchement long. Kaidoh n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'Inui se reculait déjà, surpris et honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait profité de la faiblesse de l'autre, avait usé de sa prédominance pour l'agresser, ni plus ni moins. Alors même qu'il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, alors même qu'il savait que son kouhai le méprisait maintenant...

Inui ne dit rien, resta fermement sur place, cependant que Kaidoh commençait à rougir. Il le vit poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'y passer comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, le serpent sortit de sa transe et baissa la tête, avant de se retourner et de s'enfuir en courant.

Il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose, mais il aurait voulu le retenir; il aurait voulu que Kaidoh lui dise qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il aurait voulu que l'autre adolescent l'embrasse, lui prenne la main ou même juste qu'il reste là, près de lui.

Pourtant, il était parti. En courant.

Inui tomba à genoux sur le sol et, pour la première fois de sa vie, sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il avait toujours su que ça ne servirait à rien : il n'y avait que 13% de chances que l'autre l'aime. Il avait même décidé de ne pas agir, de ne rien faire. Il s'était fondé tout un plan, toute une marche à suivre pour ne pas avoir à souffrir autant, mais il venait de tout faire rater parce qu'il n'avait pas su se retenir.

Le plus stupide, vraiment, c'était qu'il avait tout de même gardé espoir : 13%, ce n'était pas zéro. Pour une fois, ses pourcentages étaient allés contre lui.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'essuyer les joues et enleva plutôt ses lunettes, qu'il mit dans l'une des poches de sa chemise. Il resta sur le sol un long moment, pleurant à chaudes larmes tout en espérant que personne ne le surprendrait. Il imagina son amour revenir, le prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser, lui expliquer qu'il avait simplement été pris par surprise. Il l'imagina lui dire qu'il ne le méprisait pas, qu'il l'aimait lui aussi.

Inui était complètement, stupidement et éperdument amoureux.

Quand enfin il essuya ses joues et remit ses lunettes, le soleil s'était couché. Il se releva et rentra péniblement chez lui, sans voir le chemin qui l'y mena. Une maison vide l'accueillit et il se laissa tomber dans son lit.

Inui ne se considérait pas comme une personne sentimentale en temps normal, mais ce n'était pas des circonstances normales et il ne semblait pas pouvoir se retenir de toute façon. Il pleura encore et encore, sans savoir penser à autre chose que le refus de son kouhai et son amour qui serait à jamais voué à l'échec.

La fatigue finit par le prendre et il s'endormit dans ses larmes. Des cauchemars l'accueillirent dans son sommeil.

~xxx~

Le lendemain matin, Inui ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux. Le plus dur serait de voir Kaidoh. De lui parler, sans se jeter sur lui, le prendre dans ses bras et le supplier de retourner son amour. De le voir sans pleurer de nouveau, sans ressentir l'envie de mourir, maintenant et sur-le-champ.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'idée du suicide lui passa sérieusement par l'esprit. Assis dans son lit, sans ses lunettes, il calcula les probabilités de se tuer : 95% avec une corde, 78% dans la rivière, 99% avec des médicaments, 55% avec un couteau.

Sa mère prenait des somnifères : s'il en avalait assez, il pourrait en mourir. Il lui suffirait de ne pas se faire surprendre trop tôt, mais c'était risible tellement ce serait facile : il n'aurait qu'à prétendre être de nouveau malade. Ses parents le laisseraient tranquille et personne de son école ne viendrait le voir. Peut-être même que cela prendrait plusieurs jours avant qu'on ne retrouve son cadavre.

Inui fut pris d'un rire tout sauf joyeux : vraiment, s'il le voulait, ce ne serait même pas si difficile. C'était dire à quoi sa vie tenait.

Pourtant, par une volonté extraordinaire, il laissa ce plan de côté et décida enfin de s'habiller, avec une lenteur exagérée. Il oublia l'idée de courir et songea pendant un moment à ne pas aller à l'entrainement matinal. Cependant, il se décida à y aller quand même : il n'avait pas envie qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il en avait déjà assez de Kaidoh comme souci...

Il n'arriva ni en avance, ni en retard. Il fut pris pour s'étirer avec Kawamura, ce qui n'était pas si mal, pendant que Kaidoh s'étirait avec Momoshiro, encore une fois – s'il avait été dans un état normal, il se serait demandé ce que cela voulait dire, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

Le monde était tellement gris tout d'un coup, tellement fade, sauf Kaidoh : il ressortait, comme s'il était le seul en haute définition dans un vieux film en noir et blanc. L'adolescent ne le regardait pas, ou alors seulement en coin. Inui lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il l'approchait – il l'embrasserait, le prendrait dans ses bras, se jetterait à genoux devant lui, s'enfuirait en courant ou peut-être tout à la fois.

Heureusement, ses lunettes cachaient ses yeux; autrement, tous auraient vu qu'il les avait gonflés. Personne ne remarqua qu'il était sur le bord du gouffre – c'était dire à quel point il avait le contrôle de lui-même. Vraiment, il avait de quoi être fier : alors qu'il se noyait lentement à l'intérieur, tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu.

L'entrainement matinal se termina, ainsi que tout le reste de la journée. Inui ne vit rien passer : il contemplait le vide. Tout ce à quoi il réfléchissait avec sérieux était des méthodes de suicide. Plus il en répertoriait et plus il se rendait compte que les somnifères étaient la méthode la plus efficace et la moins douloureuse. Cependant, il s'imagina se bruler vif ou se couper pour se vider de son sang et la perspective de la douleur lui plût plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Pendant l'après-midi, ils eurent des matchs de pratique. Le destin devait avoir une dent contre lui ou Tezuka était un sadique pur et dur; toujours est-il que lui et Kaidoh furent forcés à faire équipe. Inui accepta contre son gré et le serpent siffla pour toute réponse.

Ils étaient encore une fois contre la Golden Pair, la seule autre paire de leur collège. Le match débuta plutôt bien, mais, rapidement, la différence se vit. Kaidoh était tout aussi déconcentré que lui, et aucun des deux n'osait aller vers le centre dans la crainte d'y rencontrer l'autre. Ils étaient désorganisés au possible, chacun laissant passer des balles qui leur étaient dues sous prétexte de la laisser à l'autre.

Quand le match atteignit 0-3, Eiji leur lança :

- Si vous n'essayez pas plus, on va vous battre sans que vous marquiez de points!

Oishi renchérit avec son habituelle inquiétude :

- Est-ce que vous allez bien? Vous êtes complètement désynchronisés...

Kaidoh siffla assez fort, ce qui mit fin à leur intervention. Il avait justement le service, alors il s'exécuta et, dès lors, s'investit à fond dans le match. Inui remarqua qu'il y allait trop fort justement, et qu'à trop se forcer il risquait de se fatiguer plus rapidement. Cependant, il ne trouva pas comment le lui dire, alors il préféra tenter de se concentrer lui aussi.

S'il n'arriva pas à calculer le moindre pourcentage, il réussit à renvoyer la balle la plupart du temps, ce qui était déjà une amélioration. Le serpent leur permit de gagner une partie, mais c'était plus par un coup de chance qu'autre chose. Leurs adversaires n'interrompirent pas le match de nouveau, mais il était clair qu'ils s'inquiétaient.

Étonnamment, Inui ne s'en souciait même plus.

La partie se termina sur le piètre score de 1-6. Le calculateur leva le regard sur son partenaire de double et remarqua qu'il respirait drôlement fort. Il était également en sueur, ce qui n'était pas du tout normal – il avait une meilleure endurance habituellement. Il remarqua enfin que son teint était vraiment pâle et, pour la première fois de la journée, il s'inquiéta pour lui.

Oubliant sa propre douleur, il s'approcha du plus jeune pour lui demander s'il allait bien; l'autre eut clairement un mouvement de recul et baissa le regard. Inui resta un moment immobile : il s'y attendait, mais c'était tout de même un choc.

Son inquiétude mourut dans son cerveau et il préféra aller se changer, sans prendre en compte tout ce qui l'entourait. Probablement qu'à l'heure actuelle, on avait remarqué qu'il n'allait pas. Du moins, il l'espérait secrètement, parce qu'autrement, cela aurait voulu dire que personne ne prenait la peine de le regarder.

Pourtant, on ne le retint pas et il fut le premier à s'en retourner chez lui. Sa maison vide et froide l'accueillit une fois de plus et il repensa à l'idée qu'il avait déjà eue de s'acheter un chat. Il se souvint également que la cause originale avait été Kaidoh et le souvenir le fit craquer une fois de plus.

Sans même prendre la peine de monter à sa chambre, il s'effondra sur le plancher et pleura de nouveau. C'était fini, pour toujours, et il n'y pouvait absolument rien.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bon je fais vraiment rapide cette fois, mais on me harcèle, donc... xD Pas grand-chose à dire (en fait j'en aurais plein mais c'est spoiler alors je me tais), je vous laisse donc lire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Kaidoh était encore assis dans l'herbe quand Inui arriva. Pour une fois, il ne le sentit pas venir et fut donc réellement pris par surprise. Rapidement, il se leva et descendit la petite pente pour se retrouver sur la rive.

Il se tourna vers son senpai sans oser le regarder. Il espérait vraiment qu'il était venu éclaircir les choses avec lui. Il ne savait pas comment il s'y prendrait, mais Inui était plus intelligent que lui et il saurait lui dire ce qu'il fallait – il l'espérait, en tout cas. C'était de toute façon la seule façon de régler les choses.

C'est pourquoi ce que lui dit Inui le prit réellement par surprise :

- Kaidoh, c'est à propos de notre équipe de double. Je pense que nous devrions briser notre duo. Après tout, ton équipe avec Momoshiro est plus efficace et ne t'empêchera pas de perfectionner ton Boomerang. En plus, elle permettra la pérennité du club, puisque vous pourrez jouer ensemble l'année prochaine.

En fait, il n'enregistra rien. Il ne comprit pas les arguments et ne s'en soucia pas plus. Tout ce qu'il comprit, c'était qu'Inui ne voulait plus de lui. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, plus limpide que le courant qui coulait à leur côté.

Il baissa le regard sans trop le vouloir et chercha quelque chose à répliquer, n'importe quoi – non je ne veux pas, garde-moi avec toi, je vais m'améliorer, j'essaierai de ne pas me mettre dans tes jambes, je t'en supplie ne me jette pas –, mais il avait un chat dans la gorge et tout ce qui sortit péniblement de sa bouche fut :

- Okay...

Il aurait voulu crier que non, il n'était pas d'accord, mais il n'y arrivait pas, quelque chose le bloquait. Il sentait la crise de panique qui montait en lui et il se retourna pour s'enfuir, s'en aller, surtout ne pas rester proche de celui qui venait de le rejeter.

À peine partait-il à courir qu'il fut retenu. Ses lunettes cachaient les yeux d'Inui, ce qui l'empêchait de bien lire son expression – il n'avait jamais autant détesté un accessoire. Kaidoh comprenait de moins en moins où la situation s'en allait.

Il ne réalisa qu'il venait d'être embrassé que plusieurs minutes après que ce soit terminé. Il avait tant de questions – pourquoi l'embrasser? Pourquoi après l'avoir rejeté? Que voulait-il? Pourquoi Kaidoh se sentait-il si étrange au fond de lui, comme si un combat prenait place dans son estomac? Pourquoi avait-il envie qu'il recommence, encore et encore?

Avant même qu'il n'ait l'idée d'ouvrir la bouche, ses pieds n'en firent qu'à leur tête et il s'enfuit, laissant derrière lui son senpai. Il courut longuement, sans destinations en tête, le cerveau rempli de questions dont il ne trouvait pas les réponses.

Il atteignit sa maison à vingt heures passées, exténué au possible. Son ventre criait famine, mais il ne s'en soucia pas et monta directement dans sa chambre, où il se coucha dans son lit. Plus il y réfléchissait et moins il comprenait ce qui s'était passé. Son senpai l'avait d'abord rejeté pour ensuite l'embrasser, ce qui n'était pas du tout logique.

Cependant, c'était le moindre de ses soucis pour l'heure. Son cerveau était embrumé, tant et si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à voir clair dans quoi que ce soit. Ses émotions le dépassaient, une fois de plus, et il eut une nouvelle crise qui dura un très long moment.

Il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça. Il n'y arriverait pas, son cœur le lâcherait, il ferait une crise cardiaque. Son pouls était plus rapide que lorsqu'il courait, il était autant essoufflé que s'il venait de faire un marathon, son visage le brulait, mais ses mains restaient froides, extrêmement froides. Il tentait de se refroidir avec elles, mais n'y arrivait pas.

Il avait envie de crier, fort et longuement, et resta un long moment la bouche ouverte en un cri sourd. Incapable de rester immobile, il se tourna dans son lit comme s'il souffrait physiquement. Il avait besoin de souffrir, soudainement, et il serra les poings si fort qu'il en eut mal aux jointures. Il finit même par mordre son bras et s'arrêta seulement quand il gouta le sang dans sa bouche.

La douleur le calma un peu et il resta sur le dos. Les yeux rivés au plafond, il se concentra sur sa respiration et réussit à la calmer peu à peu. Bientôt son pouls suivit et il retrouva son état plus ou moins normal.

Il était passé minuit. La nuit était calme et paisible. Kaidoh, qu'un mal de tête empêchait de songer à dormir, se releva et s'assit à son bureau, d'où il avait une vue sur l'extérieur. Il regarda un long moment les étoiles – peu nombreuses à Tokyo – et cela le calma définitivement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il glissa sur son bureau et tomba endormi.

~xxx~

Vers cinq heures du matin, Kaidoh émergea du sommeil. Il se leva de son bureau un peu trop rapidement et vit des étoiles pendant quelques instants. Quand la vision lui revint, il remarqua que son corps ankylosé lui faisait mal. Il s'étira en grimaçant de douleur et parvint à ramener le tout à un état plus supportable.

Il sortit courir sans avoir mangé au préalable et n'ingéra rien avant l'entrainement. Momoshiro insista pour qu'ils s'étirent ensemble et il ne trouva aucun moyen de lui refuser. En plus, cela éviterait qu'il n'ait à le faire avec Inui.

Son senpai, justement, s'étirait avec Kawamura. Il remarqua bien vite qu'il lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil. Pour sa part, il ne le regarda que bien peu, car, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son visage, son cœur lui faisait atrocement souffrir.

Cependant, il nota bien que le plus vieux ne semblait pas bien aller. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais préféra ne pas aller le voir, de peur d'essuyer un rejet. Inui lui avait bien proposé la veille de ne plus jouer ensemble en doubles...

Kaidoh tenta, en vain, de penser à autre chose, mais il n'avait que ça en tête : le rejet de son senpai. Ses mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, lui donnant le tournis. Il se sentait faible, d'ailleurs, et ne savait plus si c'était le manque de sommeil, le manque de nourriture, son senpai ou tout en même temps.

Dès qu'il effectuait un mouvement trop brusque, il se sentait pris de vertiges. Heureusement, il se rattrapait facilement, mais il avait peur qu'on le voie à force. Momoshiro ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou alors il ne fit pas de commentaires. Le serpent lui en était reconnaissant; il avait besoin de tout sauf qu'il lui demande s'il allait, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

Il sembla bien cacher sa condition, parce que personne ne lui parla plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et il se retrouva bien vite en cours.

L'heure du déjeuner fut encore une fois dérangée par la stupide pêche qui, toujours aussi insensible, lui parlait de tout et de rien. Il finit également son bento, que Kaidoh n'avait mangé qu'à la moitié encore, sans lui faire remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Le serpent se demandait pourquoi il prenait la peine de venir le voir. D'ailleurs, il était devenu étrangement proche de lui, et ce, malgré ses nombreux refus. Que se passait-il donc dans le cerveau de l'être le plus stupide qu'il connaissait?

Kaidoh se retrouva à la pratique de l'après-midi sans réponse à cette question, sans aucune réponse d'ailleurs. Inui le regardait toujours autant et semblait tout aussi mal en point. C'était étrange : s'il ne voulait plus l'avoir en double, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, non? Dans ce cas, pourquoi le regardait-il autant?

La suite le troubla encore plus : Tezuka leur demanda de jouer une partie en double et, contre toute attente, Inui accepta. Le serpent ne savait plus quoi penser : hier encore il lui demandait de briser leur duo et maintenant il acceptait de jouer avec lui? Pourquoi?

Frustré, irrité, fatigué, Kaidoh se positionna et tenta de jouer, sans succès. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la balle et ça le frustrait encore plus. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait pas à jouer proche de son partenaire, tant et si bien qu'il manquait plusieurs coups. Son Snake allait dans tous les sens, son Boomerang prit toutes sortes de trajectoires et, finalement, il s'en tint à des coups plus traditionnels.

Ils perdaient 0-3 quand leurs adversaires, Eiji et Oishi – il venait de remarquer que c'était eux –, leur demandèrent enfin ce qu'ils faisaient. Kaidoh siffla pour les taire, profondément agacé par toute la situation, et se concentra enfin sur le match, oubliant les moments de vertige qui le prenaient.

Bien évidemment, ils perdirent avec le honteux score de 1-6 et Kaidoh se tint immobile. Son bras était si fatigué qu'il sentait que sa raquette pourrait tomber d'une seconde à l'autre. Il sentait la sueur qui coulait sur ses tempes, dans son dos, et il se trouvait sale, collant. Son bandana détrempé lui collait sur le front et la chaleur du soleil n'aidait pas.

Quand son senpai fit un geste vers lui, Kaidoh, les nerfs complètement à vif, eut un mouvement de recul impulsif. Il aurait préféré s'avancer vers lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Impuissant, il regarda Inui s'en aller sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Il avait l'impression que depuis plusieurs semaines, il ne voyait que cela : son senpai qui lui tournait le dos et s'en allait, le laissait tout seul.

Sa raquette glissa, mais il la retint avant qu'elle n'aille toucher le sol. Bien vite, Eiji et Oishi s'approchèrent de lui. Eiji fut le premier à dire :

- Pourquoi Inui est déjà parti?

Oishi renchérit rapidement :

- Kaidoh, est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Inui et toi?

C'était trop : son senpai qui le rejetait, le soleil qui plombait, son ventre qui criait famine, son manque de sommeil, son épuisement, la sueur qui le rendait collant et surtout, l'impression que tout le monde le regardait et se moquait de lui...

Son ton se fit dur quand il rétorqua :

- Il se passe rien, merde!

C'était le choc autour de lui et il le sentait, ça l'énervait plus encore, il avait l'impression que tous les titulaires le regardaient et le jugeaient. Il siffla fort et leva sa raquette haut, avant de la lancer sur le sol. Il y avait mis tant de force, malgré son épuisement, qu'elle se brisa sous l'impact.

Les poings fermés serrés, il tomba à genoux et se mit à marteler le sol. À ce stade-là, il avait oublié où il se trouvait, les gens qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, et c'était de se faire mal, encore plus et toujours plus.

On tenta de le faire s'arrêter. Il se débattit sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait et, finalement, les mains qui le retenaient le forcèrent à se relever. Sa vision se troubla et, enfin, il tomba dans les pommes.

~xxx~

Quand Kaidoh émergea, il réalisa qu'il était dans un lit. Il se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il était de retour chez lui, mais à peine ouvrit-il les yeux qu'il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Il en était encore à l'étape de se situer lorsqu'il entendit Momoshiro lui dire, sur un ton sérieux et fâché :

- Kaidoh, d'après l'infirmière, ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu dors mal et te nourris mal. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dis-le-moi!

Tu parles d'un réveil! Le serpent se retourna pour ne pas faire face à son rival et ne répliqua pas. Il sentit qu'on le prenait par les épaules et qu'on le forçait à se retourner; il en eut un léger vertige et eut du mal à comprendre ce que la stupide pêche lui dit :

- Tu vas me répondre, sinon je vais te forcer de toute façon!

Kaidoh leva le regard et tenta, sans trop de conviction :

- J'ai juste une mauvaise passe.

Momo le relâcha et se rassit sur sa chaise. Tout aussi convaincu, mais d'un ton plus doux, il enchaina :

- Le tournoi du Kantou est dans une semaine et demie. Nous devons être à notre meilleur, tu le sais mieux que personne! En plus, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi maintenant.

Il détourna le regard et avoua difficilement :

- Même moi... pourquoi tu penses que je vais manger avec toi? Stupide...!

Kaidoh eut un déclic : c'était donc pour ça! Momoshiro s'inquiétait pour lui, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il venait manger avec lui! Un peu attendri, mais sans intention de cracher le morceau, il se retourna et lança :

- Je t'ai jamais demandé de le faire, imbécile...

Pourtant, il se sentait un peu plus heureux. On s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le sentait vraiment – à part pour sa famille évidemment.

- Espèce de Mamushi! Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, sinon je donne pas cher de ta peau!

- Ça te concerne pas, murmura le serpent.

- On dirait que ça concerne Inui-senpai par contre.

Kaidoh ne put se retenir : il se retourna rapidement et, après un petit malaise, lança :

- Comment tu sais ça?

Il sourit et répondit :

- Je le savais! Ryoma avait bel et bien raison alors...

Kaidoh fut étonné de la mention du petit prodige, encore plus du fait qu'il utilise son prénom, mais il ne demanda rien et l'autre continua :

- Je pense que la plupart des titulaires l'ont deviné. Vous agissez bizarrement tous les deux. Vous vous êtes fâchés?

Pour une fois honnête, le serpent, en se recouchant, répondit :

- Non.

Momo bougea sur sa chaise, comme s'il était nerveux. Un bref coup d'œil en coin apprit à Kaidoh qu'il rougissait et regardait ailleurs. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche pour demander :

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui?

Kaidoh se retourna prestement pour cacher son visage, qu'il sentit rougir, et siffla fortement, montrant son désaccord. La stupide pêche continua :

- Je sais que ça peut être difficile de réaliser qu'on est... gay, mais, un coup qu'on l'a accepté, on se sent beaucoup mieux!

Le serpent ne se retourna pas, mais il se demandait... d'après sa façon de formuler les choses, c'était tout comme s'il parlait de lui-même. Son point se prouva quand il enchaina, essayant de paraitre décontracté sans trop y arriver :

- Ça a été comme ça pour moi aussi. J'avais... des rêves un peu louches et puis bon, je me... enfin, tu sais, je... bref! Donc je pensais toujours à lui et puis un beau jour, j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais.

Kaidoh mourait d'envie de lui demander de qui il parlait, même s'il avait déjà un doute. Momo le confirma en ajoutant, sur un ton tendre :

- Ce Ryoma... c'est lui finalement qui m'a embrassé en premier, tu sais.

Le silence resta un long moment, avant que le spécialiste en smash ne se racle la gorge et ne dise :

- Bref, Kaidoh, je sais que c'est difficile à admettre, mais je pense que c'est évident : tu l'aimes, ton Inui-senpai.

Kaidoh préféra rester sous les couvertures. Son cerveau tournait, tournait, tant et si bien qu'il réalisa à peine quand l'autre quitta la pièce. Il y resta un long moment, incapable de réfléchir à autre chose que sa dernière réplique qui jouait en boucle dans son cerveau.

Il était amoureux... d'Inui. Il était... amoureux. D'Inui. Lui, Kaidoh Kaoru, était amoureux de son mentor et senpai, Inui Sadaharu.

Il ne sut jamais comment il atteignit sa maison, encore moins comment il se retrouva dans son lit.


	19. Chapter 19

_Je publie vraiment vite, mais cette histoire tire à sa fin et on me harcèle pour avoir cette suite donc... voilà!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Inui passa une autre nuit presque blanche. On était mercredi matin. Il se leva, s'habilla et alla courir. La routine normale, banale, de sa vie de tous les jours. Il ressentait un grand vide que rien ne pourrait combler.

Il arriva le premier à l'entrainement. Pas très longtemps après, ce fut Fuji qui vint tout de suite lui parler. Le génie ne prit pas la peine de faire des détours et lui demanda franchement :

- Inui, pourquoi as-tu quitté l'entrainement plus tôt hier?

Le probabiliste sortit l'excuse qu'il avait préparée :

- J'avais des observations à faire.

Le châtain ouvrit les yeux et ajouta en défaisant son sourire :

- C'est pour ça que tu as les yeux gonflés?

Inui, pris en faute, tenta de trouver une répartie, mais l'autre se fit plus rapide :

- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas perdre Kaidoh pour toujours.

Le calculateur ferma son cahier de notes, replaça ses lunettes et le regarda franchement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes de faire alors?

- Saa, fit-il après avoir fermé les yeux, c'est toi le «cerveau de Seigaku», n'est-ce pas?

Il avait retrouvé son habituel sourire et Inui sut que la conversation était terminée. Ils s'étirèrent ensemble, cependant que le probabiliste réfléchissait. Fuji n'avait pas tort : s'il continuait ainsi, il perdrait vraiment son kouhai. Qu'y pouvait-il? L'autre l'avait rejeté et il venait de vivre la pire journée de sa vie... il ne se sentait pas l'envie de réfléchir.

Sans dire qu'il était rétabli, il commençait enfin à se sentir mieux et à délaisser les pensées de suicide. Son cœur ne le supporterait pas s'il vivait une autre expérience du même type. Cependant, il devait vraiment réfléchir à une façon de garder l'amitié de Kaidoh, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Il en était là quand Eiji et Oishi firent leur apparition. Le premier se précipita sur lui et commença à lui taper le torse avec ses poings, comme un enfant fâché, et il gémit :

- Méchant Inui, pourquoi tu es parti tôt hier? Kaidoh était effrayant, il a lancé sa raquette et s'est mis à taper le sol! C'est ta faute s'il s'est fâché et qu'il est tombé dans les pommes!

Inui tenta difficilement d'enregistrer toutes les informations, mais c'était beaucoup trop rapide. Oishi arriva et restreignit Eiji, mais il ne s'empêcha pas de dire quand même :

- Tout le monde s'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé entre vous deux?

Inui ignora la question et demanda plutôt :

- Kaidoh a fait quoi hier?

À ce moment, la voix de Momoshiro, qui venait à peine d'arriver, se fit entendre :

- Quand Oishi-senpai lui a demandé ce qu'il se passait, Mamushi a gueulé qu'il se passait rien et a lancé sa raquette sur le sol. Après, il est tombé à genoux et s'est mis à taper le sol jusqu'à en avoir les mains en sang. Il était comme en transe, il avait une force de démon, on a dû se mettre à trois, Buchou, Taka-san et moi, pour le restreindre. Après ça, il est tombé dans les pommes.

Inui voulut ouvrir son cahier pour y écrire ces nouvelles informations, mais il n'y arriva pas. En état de choc, il demanda :

- Mais pourquoi?

Momo s'approcha et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule avec son poing, avant de dire :

- Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il mange à peine et qu'il dort pas. Monsieur le Maitre des statistiques avait-il remarqué que son protégé dépérissait?

Oishi tenta d'intervenir :

- Momoshiro, calme-toi!

Le pro des smashs ne s'emporta que plus :

- Tes lunettes sont juste une décoration ou quoi? T'as pas remarqué qu'il y a, quoi, 100% de chances que Mamushi soit amoureux de toi? Ou alors t'as vu et t'essaies de le rejeter? C'est ça en fait?

Incapable de se retenir, il lança un bon coup de poing en plein visage du plus vieux, qui, sous l'impact, tomba sur le sol. Momo se lança sur lui et se prépara à lui donner un autre coup. Inui vit Oishi tenter de l'arrêter, mais, étrangement, le plus rapide fut Kaidoh.

Inui ne l'avait pas vu arriver – il faut dire, il avait autre chose en tête à ce moment-là. Il retint avec ses deux mains bandées le bras de son rival, qui du coup leva les yeux vers lui. Le probabiliste vit clairement le regard assassin qu'il lui lança et Momo, après avoir dégluti, se releva, le laissant enfin.

Le silence se fit lourd. Inui se releva, replaça un peu ses lunettes étonnamment intactes et regarda son amour, des questions plein la tête. Sa joue lui faisait mal, mais, pour l'instant, c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que Kaidoh ne dise enfin, après un sifflement :

- Senpai... ça va?

Inui hocha la tête et demanda :

- Et toi, Kaidoh? On m'a raconté un peu ce qu'il s'était passé hier...

Le serpent baissa la tête et préféra demander :

- Pourquoi?

Inui se rapprocha du plus jeune et ajouta :

- Pourquoi quoi?

Le kouhai releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

- Pourquoi tu veux plus qu'on joue en double? Je vais faire mon possible pour maitriser le Boomerang, je vais faire tous les entrainements que tu me donneras, je ferai tout pour pas être un poids...

Le senpai se sentit fondre. Il en oublia tous les titulaires qui les regardaient et demanda :

- Tu veux encore de moi, Kaidoh?

Le serpent sembla surpris. Il sursauta et posa encore une question :

- Pourquoi je voudrais pas?

Inui, sincère, répondit :

- Bonne question.

Ils restèrent silencieux, à se fixer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un raclement de gorge. Ce fut Oishi qui intervint :

- Je suis content que vous vous soyez réconciliés, mais nous sommes encore là...

Eiji, pour sa part, exigea :

- Un bisou, un bisou!

La réaction ne manqua pas : Inui rougit un peu et il remarqua que son kouhai rougissait aussi, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite et il se rappela ce que Momoshiro disait : selon lui, Kaidoh l'aimait. Il avait pourtant éliminé cette possibilité...

Oishi tenta de calmer Eiji pendant que Fuji souriait et que Momo rougissait en prétendant que ce serait écœurant de les voir faire. Inui remarqua tout ça, mais n'eut d'attention que pour son kouhai qui, toujours à sa place, lui lançait des coups d'œil. Lui-même finit par le fixer franchement et il se sentit sourire un peu. Finalement, sa cause n'était peut-être pas si perdue – c'était plutôt lui qui s'était perdu.

Tezuka choisit ce moment pour enfin faire son apparition, accompagné d'Echizen et de Kawamura. Personne ne fit de commentaires sur ce qui venait de se passer et l'entrainement put enfin commencer.

Le malaise n'était pas complètement mort, mais il était certainement moins apparent. Inui et Kaidoh ne furent pas placés côtes à côtes, mais ils ne firent pas exprès de s'ignorer; au contraire, ils se lancèrent maints coups d'œil plus ou moins en coin.

Le reste de la journée passa beaucoup trop vite. Le probabiliste avait beau essayer de réfléchir aux nouvelles informations qu'il avait obtenues, il n'y parvint pas du tout. Il passa tout ce temps, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres, à se remémorer l'épisode de ce matin. Les mots de Momoshiro tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Encore une fois, il en vint à douter de ses informations, mais il ne s'en souciait pas tellement. Oubliées, ses promesses de ne rien faire : il ne pensait plus qu'à aimer son kouhai. Il avait eu de bons arguments contre leur possible relation, mais il en trouvait aujourd'hui un complètement implacable pour : il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. D'ailleurs, sa tentative avait lamentablement échoué.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux d'un échec.

Ce n'était tout de même pas une garantie que le plus jeune l'aimait, ni qu'une vie de couple était possible, mais, il ignorait pourquoi, il avait le sentiment que tout irait bien. C'était très stupide de sa part de penser de la sorte, il en était bien conscient, mais, pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'avait plus envie de comprendre, ni de prédire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il l'aimait.

L'entrainement de l'après-midi se passa très bien, sans chicanes ni autres quiproquos – hormis les habituelles querelles de Kaidoh et Momo. Les deux récemment réconciliés ne se parlèrent pas plus qu'à l'habitude, mais pas moins : tout était, enfin, revenu à la normale.

Dès qu'il se termina, Inui alla se changer et attendit son kouhai. Celui-ci arriva peu après lui et ils prirent le chemin pour aller à la rivière. Intrigué, le plus vieux lui demanda, après quelques minutes de silence :

- Au fait, le nouvel endroit que tu as trouvé, où se situe-t-il?

L'autre siffla et prit un long moment avant de répondre, sur un ton incertain :

- Désolé, senpai, j'ai... j'ai menti.

Inui s'arrêta, à moitié surpris – à dire vrai, il avait déjà calculé que c'était un mensonge (67%) –, pendant que le plus jeune continuait. À peine un pas plus tard, Kaidoh s'arrêta, sans se retourner, et le plus vieux se demanda ce qui lui passait par la tête. Inui laissa un soupir lui échapper et demanda, sans s'attendre à une réponse :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste? Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là?

Le serpent resta silencieux et Inui se décida à marcher de nouveau. L'autre suivit en silence. Ils ne dirent aucun mot jusqu'à la rivière, où ils s'installèrent tous deux dans la pente, sur le sol.

Après un très long silence, le probabiliste demanda calmement :

- Kaidoh, à quoi tu penses?

Le serpent siffla et finit par répondre :

- À rien.

Un sourire lui vint et Inui se tourna enfin vers le plus jeune pour préciser sa pensée :

- Je ne parlais pas de maintenant en particulier. Je voulais plutôt dire en général.

Kaidoh releva le regard vers lui.

- Et toi, senpai?

En rajustant ses lunettes, le plus vieux réfléchit et conclut :

- Je réfléchis en probabilités et j'essaie de tirer le meilleur partie de toutes les situations en prenant compte de toutes les variables. Je réfléchis donc à toutes mes informations et tire des conclusions.

Le serpent baissa de nouveau le regard pour fixer ses mains et répondit :

- J'aime pas réfléchir. Je réfléchis toujours malgré moi.

Intéressé, Inui enchaina :

- Tu réfléchis à quoi malgré toi?

Après avoir joué avec ses doigts un long moment, il laissa échapper :

- À un peu tout... j'essaie pas de comprendre, je fais juste... je sais pas. Je m'imagine des trucs. Je... je pense à ce que les autres pensent, j'essaie de comprendre leurs actions, les miennes aussi, mais je fais pas confiance à ce que je découvre, du coup ça sert à rien. C'est pour ça que je déteste ça.

Un autre silence prit place avant qu'Inui lui prenne doucement la main – en évitant d'appuyer sur ses blessures – et lui demande, très doucement :

- De moi, tu en penses quoi?

Sans défaire l'étreinte ni la resserrer, il murmura presque :

- Trop de choses...

- Moi, je pense à toi. Sans arrêt. Le pire, c'est que je ne te comprends toujours pas... tu mets mon cerveau en échec.

Le visage du serpent prit une belle teinte cramoisie et le cœur du plus vieux s'accéléra. Il lui empoigna le visage et, cette fois, il savait que l'autre ne s'enfuirait pas. Avec une lenteur incroyable, il s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa.

Kaidoh lui répondit tout de suite et approfondit le baiser. Inui sentait son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine. Il laissa sa main descendre, suivre sa joue, frôler son cou, passer sur son torse, caresser sa taille et se poser sur son dos. Son autre main entrelaça leurs doigts et il sentit les doigts du serpent faire de même. Sa main à lui vint se poser sur son épaule et s'y accrocha.

Au bout d'un très long moment, Inui se recula et ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son kouhai. À cette distance, celui-ci devait voir à travers les verres de ses lunettes. Leur regard se prolongea sans qu'ils songent à briser le silence. Finalement, tout naturellement, ils se délaissèrent et Kaidoh se releva.

Encore rêveur, Inui sortit machinalement son cahier sans l'ouvrir. Le serpent marcha jusqu'à la rivière en trébuchant plusieurs fois. Il farfouilla péniblement dans son sac pour en sortir la serviette qui lui servirait à s'entrainer et, après s'être battu avec ses souliers pour les enlever, il mit les pieds dans la flotte.

Enfin, il commença à s'entrainer, d'abord de manière très maladroite, puis avec plus en plus d'assurance. Avec tendresse, le plus vieux l'observa et finit par prendre ses informations. Il avait un peu perdu la forme, mais pas de façon catastrophique : il regagnerait tout en quelques jours à peine.

Rassuré, Inui se promit de ne rien faire pour créer de nouveaux problèmes.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bon alors, un petit changement de programme. J'ai réalisé que ma fin était beaucoup trop précipitée et finalement je vais allonger un peut cette histoire, mais normalement elle ne devrait quand même pas dépasser le 30 chapitres (et il y aura quand même un lemon, il va juste venir un peu plus tard ^^). Je vous tiendrai au courant!_

_Pas grand-chose à dire de ce chapitre, sinon que Kaidoh est trop chou (comme toujours mais bon xD)! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le choc n'était toujours pas passé.

Mercredi matin, le soleil illuminait le ciel sans aucun nuage. En habits pour courir, Kaidoh tentait de réfléchir, mais, alors que, pour une fois, il en avait la volonté, c'était la capacité qui lui manquait. Son cerveau n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien, rien du tout.

Cette nuit-là, il avait étrangement bien dormi; plus étonnant, il avait bien mangé ce matin. Il se sentait en superbe forme, plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un mois, voire plus. Pourtant, son cerveau était dans la brume : tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était amoureux.

Le choc était d'autant plus intense que, bien franchement, il avait eu tous les indices en main pour le comprendre et, malgré tout, il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était... perturbant, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Cette partie de la nouvelle le choquait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à se choquer qu'il s'agissait d'Inui, ni que c'était un garçon comme lui. C'était, disons-le, le moindre de ses soucis. D'ailleurs, il sentait qu'il l'avait déjà accepté depuis longtemps, inconsciemment.

Quand Kaidoh arriva pour la pratique, il vit de loin Momoshiro qui donnait un coup de poing à Inui. Son sac se retrouva sur le sol et il se précipita vers les courts. Il n'entendit rien de ce que la stupide pêche cria et préféra lui prendre le bras pour l'arrêter. Il lui lança le regard le plus assassin qu'il possédait et l'autre s'assagit immédiatement.

Le serpent voulut aider son senpai à se relever, mais celui-ci le fit par lui-même. Ils se fixèrent un long moment et Kaidoh réussit enfin à demander :

- Senpai... ça va?

Après avoir hoché la tête, Inui ajouta :

- Et toi, Kaidoh? On m'a raconté un peu ce qu'il s'était passé hier...

Honteux, le serpent baissa le regard et tenta de trouver un autre sujet. La première chose qui lui vint en tête fut une question :

- Pourquoi?

Il sentit qu'on se rapprochait et entendit la voix de l'autre :

- Pourquoi quoi?

Kaidoh découvrit en même temps que son senpai ce qu'il voulait dire exactement :

- Pourquoi tu veux plus qu'on joue en double? Je vais faire mon possible pour maitriser le Boomerang, je vais faire tous les entrainements que tu me donneras, je ferai tout pour pas être un poids...

Ça prenait le ton de la complainte et le serpent préféra enfin se taire. Il redoutait ce que l'autre lui dirait, mais, étrangement, il avait moins peur qu'avant et ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce que répondit Inui le prit totalement par surprise :

- Tu veux encore de moi, Kaidoh?

En sursautant, le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Pourquoi je voudrais pas?

La réponse lui parut énigmatique :

- Bonne question.

Kaidoh ne savait pas quoi penser; d'ailleurs, à ce stade, il ne savait pas penser du tout. Il fixa un long moment le visage de son senpai pour tenter de comprendre, mais son cerveau refusait de l'aider. Finalement, Oishi, qu'il avait complètement oublié, se racla la gorge et intervint :

- Je suis content que vous vous soyez réconciliés, mais nous sommes encore là...

Eiji, que Kaidoh irait tuer plus tard, exigea :

- Un bisou, un bisou!

Instantanément, le serpent se sentit rougir et siffla pour cacher son embarras. Il vola des coups d'œil à son senpai qui le fixait, les joues un peu rouges aussi – c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rougir ainsi. Il sentit son cœur prendre un rythme effréné et se souvint de ce que Momo lui avait dit : il aimait Inui.

Le reste de l'équipe vint briser le moment et l'entrainement s'entama sans que quiconque cherche à éclaircir les choses. Kaidoh fut reconnaissant du calme que lui apportèrent les exercices et se prit à réfléchir à une problématique toute différente : que devait-il faire à partir de maintenant? Soit, il aimait son senpai, c'était plutôt évident. Cependant, qu'en faire au juste?

Déjà, voulait-il être avec lui? Certes, il voulait être proche de lui, mais jusqu'à quel point?

Il délaissa ces pensées troublantes et se demanda plutôt ce que ressentait son senpai. Ses actions se contredisaient et il n'arrivait pas à en déduire une explication. Certains points le menaient à penser que ses sentiments étaient peut-être réciproques; d'autres, en contrepartie, l'amenaient plutôt à penser le contraire. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Kaidoh passa le reste de la journée dans un état qu'il n'aurait pas pu qualifier : à un moment, il était submergé par un bonheur intense et, l'instant d'après, il était dans une profonde déprime. Ce ne fut pas long que ses sautes commencèrent à le fatiguer et il en ressortit frustré.

Néanmoins, quand arriva l'entrainement de l'après-midi, il était d'une belle humeur. Revoir son senpai lui donna des papillons dans l'estomac et il se sentit beaucoup plus léger. Ils n'eurent pas de discussions transcendantes, mais ne s'évitèrent pas non plus, de sorte qu'il put enfin dire que tout était à peu près normal.

Il restait beaucoup de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas expliquées, mais Kaidoh supposait que ça viendrait avec le temps. Inui finirait par le questionner, et alors il pourrait aussi lui demander des éclaircissements, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

L'entrainement se termina sur cette note et Kaidoh partit se changer. Quand il sortit des vestiaires, Inui l'attendait, et le serpent se décida à le suivre. Le plus jeune se sentit transporté de joie quand il réalisa qu'ils allaient de nouveau à la rivière : il retrouvait à la fois son senpai et son lieu d'entrainement préféré!

Évidemment, tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. En chemin, Inui lui demanda, sans prévenir :

- Au fait, le nouvel endroit que tu as trouvé, où se situe-t-il?

L'affolement s'empara de Kaidoh et il tenta de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Quelle excuse inventer? Que pouvait-il dire pour que son senpai ne lui en veuille pas? Finalement, comme il ne trouva rien, il répondit tout simplement, sur le ton le plus désolé qu'il pouvait faire :

- Désolé, senpai, j'ai... j'ai menti.

Pas très longtemps après, alors que le serpent pensait l'avoir fâché, Inui s'arrêta et finit par ajouter, sur un ton résigné :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste? Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là?

Kaidoh s'arrêta un pas après lui. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il parlait et préféra se taire. Il n'en réfléchit pas moins et finit par se demander, pour la première fois, si Inui n'était pas aussi perdu que lui dans leur relation – ça expliquerait bien des choses d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, à peine émettait-il cette hypothèse qu'il la rejeta : Inui était trop intelligent pour ça.

Ils se remirent en marche sans émettre le moindre son et Kaidoh profita du reste du voyage pour regarder en coin son ainé. Ils atteignirent trop rapidement à son gout la rivière et s'installèrent sur la pente. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, mais le serpent supposait que l'autre voulait lui parler. D'ailleurs, il attendit un bon moment avant que son senpai daigne lui demander :

- Kaidoh, à quoi tu penses?

S'il avait répondu la première chose qui lui vint en tête, ç'aurait été «à toi», mais, heureusement, il se retint juste à temps en sifflant et répondit plutôt :

- À rien.

Inui eut un tout petit rire, à peine perceptible, et précisa :

- Je ne parlais pas de maintenant en particulier. Je voulais plutôt dire en général.

Kaidoh ne savait pas quoi répondre; d'ailleurs, il n'était pas certain de bien comprendre la question. C'est pourquoi il releva la tête vers le plus vieux et lui demanda :

- Et toi, senpai?

Le probabiliste replaça ses lunettes – il avait tendance à le faire quand on lui posait une question qui demandait réflexion – et finit par lui répondre de son habituelle voix :

- Je réfléchis en probabilités et j'essaie de tirer le meilleur partie de toutes les situations en prenant compte de toutes les variables. Je réfléchis donc à toutes mes informations et tirent des conclusions.

Décidément, le kouhai avait bien fait de ne jamais tenter de comprendre son senpai : c'était impossible pour lui de seulement imaginer réfléchir ainsi. Leurs façons de penser étaient si différentes qu'il en ressentit un léger vertige; néanmoins, il trouva le courage de lui confier, en fixant ses mains sous la gêne, la honte ou il ne savait tout à fait quoi :

- J'aime pas réfléchir. Je réfléchis toujours malgré moi.

Il sentit tout de suite qu'il avait piqué l'intérêt du plus vieux, parce que celui-ci lui répéta ce qu'il venait de dire :

- Tu réfléchis à quoi malgré toi?

Le serpent joua nerveusement avec ses doigts et chercha comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais été bon avec les mots et il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il devait expliquer. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il put répondre, en s'empêtrant dans ses mots et dans ses idées :

- À un peu tout... j'essaie pas de comprendre, je fais juste... je sais pas. Je m'imagine des trucs. Je... je pense à ce que les autres pensent, j'essaie de comprendre leurs actions, les miennes aussi, mais je fais pas confiance à ce que je découvre, du coup ça sert à rien. C'est pour ça que je déteste ça.

Un silence s'installa et Kaidoh crut un moment avoir rebuté son senpai. Son hypothèse s'infirma quand il sentit la main d'Inui attraper la sienne et qu'il l'entendit lui dire, presque au creux de l'oreille :

- De moi, tu en penses quoi?

Il aurait dû y avoir une limite à l'incapacité de réfléchir et, pourtant, Kaidoh se retrouva en deçà de tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. C'est sans pouvoir se contrôler qu'il répondit instinctivement :

- Trop de choses...

Il crut mourir quand l'autre se rapprocha encore un peu et continua sur le même ton si grave qu'il l'entendait à peine plus qu'un murmure :

- Moi, je pense à toi. Sans arrêt. Le pire, c'est que je ne te comprends toujours pas... tu mets mon cerveau en échec.

Kaidoh enregistra la phrase, mais n'arriva pas à l'interpréter. Il se sentit rougir plus que jamais et son cœur décida de battre à un rythme impossible. Il ne réagit pas quand le plus vieux posa une main sur sa joue, mais répondit immédiatement au baiser qui vint juste après.

Il n'était plus question de quiproquos, d'hésitations; son senpai l'embrassait volontairement et Kaidoh n'aurait rien fait pour l'en empêcher, au contraire. Il se laissa aller un peu plus dans l'étreinte du plus vieux et prit appui sur son épaule. C'était un moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, sans le réaliser tout à fait.

Franchement, c'était cent fois mieux que tous les rêves qu'il avait faits.

Ils se délaissèrent au bout d'un bon moment. Ils restèrent tout de même proches, si près que Kaidoh pouvait enfin voir les yeux d'Inui : ils étaient verts, comme les siens. Et ils s'enfonçaient jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, semblaient l'analyser plus que jamais. Le serpent se sentait à la fois vulnérable et en sécurité, même si c'était contradictoire.

Tout d'un coup, le plus jeune redescendit enfin sur terre. Il se releva rapidement et marcha en se prenant les pieds partout. Il était si embarrassé par ce qu'ils venaient de faire qu'il n'arrivait à rien accomplir correctement. Ses lacets lui firent des misères quand il tenta de les défaire, la fermeture éclair de son sac se rit de lui et il faillit glisser à plusieurs reprises dans la rivière.

Lorsqu'enfin il fut capable de s'entrainer, il regarda en direction de son senpai. Celui-ci le fixait et récoltait ses précieuses données. Quand ils eurent fini, il lui apprit que les dommages qu'il avait subis les derniers jours étaient minimes et qu'avec un bon entrainement et de bonnes habitudes de vie, il serait en forme pour le tournoi du Kantou.

Kaidoh avait hâte : ils joueraient enfin en double dans un match officiel. Inui avait de toute évidence abandonné l'idée de se séparer. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'arranger pour maitriser le Boomerang et tout irait pour le mieux.


	21. Chapter 21

_J'ai un peu tardé pour cette suite, mais la voilà! Le prochain chapitre devrait moins tarder je crois._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

On dit que la nuit porte conseil. Quand Inui se leva jeudi matin, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grande bêtise de sa vie la veille.

Il était encore cinq heures trente du matin et ses parents dormaient dans leur chambre. Il se leva, installa ses lunettes sur ses yeux et se dirigea jusqu'à son bureau, où il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il empoigna ensuite son cahier et, sur une nouvelle page, il traça une grande ligne verticale. En haut de chaque colonne, il inscrivit «pour» et «contre».

Son crayon se mut sur la feuille pendant plusieurs minutes, presque sans arrêt. Bientôt la deuxième colonne était pleine et il la continua sur une autre page, pendant que la première colonne n'avait qu'un seul point. Peu de temps après, il posa son crayon à côté de son cahier, soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

Sans regarder ce qu'il avait écrit, il ferma son cahier et s'habilla pour aller faire sa course matinale. Il l'écourta quelque peu et revint chez lui une heure plus tard à peine. Il se changea rapidement et se rassit à son bureau, où il rouvrit son cahier et relut, à tête reposée, ce qu'il avait noté au réveil.

Il n'y avait aucun doute. Une relation entre lui et Kaidoh ne pouvait apporter que des problèmes, c'était l'évidence même. Son seul argument pour était le fait qu'une catastrophe comme celle qui était survenue dans les dernières semaines pourrait se reproduire. Et évidemment, même s'il ne l'avait pas écrit, qu'ils s'aimaient réciproquement. Encore que, il y avait de la place pour du doute. Ses sentiments à lui étaient clairs et même s'il avait voulu les renier, il n'y aurait pas réussi. C'était plutôt les sentiments de Kaidoh le problème.

L'aimait-il vraiment? Inui savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à embrasser n'importe qui, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour conclure qu'il était réellement amoureux? Le probabiliste savait qu'il était une grande source de respect et d'admiration pour son kouhai, aussi, il y avait toujours la chance que le plus jeune se trompe sur ses sentiments.

Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus qu'Inui s'était en quelque sorte forcé sur lui. Par deux fois, il l'avait embrassé et, même si la deuxième fois avait été réciproque, il avait quand même tout initié. Si son kouhai ne l'avait vraiment pas voulu, il l'aurait repoussé, mais qu'en était-il s'il n'en était pas certain? Ou s'il n'avait pas osé le repousser?

Inui était-il en train de profiter de lui? De sa naïveté dans le domaine des relations humaines? Peut-être qu'au fond il ne ressentait qu'une profonde amitié et qu'Inui était en train peu à peu de la pervertir...

Il referma son cahier dans un coup sec et le fourra dans son sac, avant de partir pour l'entrainement. En chemin, il se questionna encore sur la marche qu'il devrait suivre. Ce qui était en passe de devenir une relation romantique devait-il être poursuivi ou Inui devait-il au contraire aller en sens inverse, une fois de plus?

Que voulait Kaidoh?

C'était une question qu'il aurait voulu lui poser, mais il doutait que lui-même le sache. S'il lui avait répondu qu'il voulait avoir une relation avec lui, il n'aurait pu être sûr à 100% que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, et il y avait à peine 9% de chances qu'il lui dise vouloir briser leur relation. Kaidoh n'était pas habile pour la réflexion ou pour comprendre ses sentiments, encore moins pour les mettre en mots, et Inui lui-même savait à quel point l'amitié peut se confondre avec l'amour. Donc, demander à Kaidoh était hors de question.

Le problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas dans la tête de Kaidoh non plus, et c'était impossible de juger sur ses actes ce qu'il ressentait réellement, parce qu'il montrait rarement ses véritables émotions.

Kaidoh n'avait pas assez de recul pour juger et Inui était trop loin pour bien comprendre. C'était une impasse.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu juste mettre de côté ce problème et transformer ce que Kaidoh ressentait en de l'amour – si ce n'en était pas déjà. Il aurait aussi pu donner une confiance aveugle au serpent et décider qu'il n'agirait pas ainsi s'il n'était pas certain de ses sentiments.

Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il pouvait s'y laisser aller, mais non. Il aimait trop Kaidoh pour ne pas réfléchir autant.

Il y avait bien une part de lui qui se demandait s'il ne réfléchissait pas trop, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Comme pour le tennis et tout le reste, il devait peser le pour et le contre et s'assurer de faire les bons choix. C'était trop important pour qu'il n'y réfléchisse pas : les conséquences pourraient s'avérer catastrophiques.

Comme il ne s'était pas décidé sur ce qu'il ferait, il jugea qu'il agirait normalement pour la journée. Il ne ferait aucune avance à Kaidoh, mais ne l'éviterait pas pour autant. Il adopterait le statuquo pour être sûr qu'il ne créerait pas de problèmes. Il y avait encore le tournoi du Kantou qu'il ne devait pas oublier; Kaidoh et lui y joueraient en doubles, sans aucun doute. C'est pourquoi il ne devait surtout pas agir de manière inconsidérée.

L'entrainement matinal débuta de la plus banale des façons : Inui s'étira avec Kaidoh et ils parlèrent peu, seulement pour aborder l'entrainement du serpent une fois de plus. La veille, le probabiliste lui avait préparé un horaire strict jusqu'à la semaine suivante et il convint donc de le lui présenter le soir même, à la rivière.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva en cours, Inui reprit l'habitude de s'entrainer, prendre des notes et réfléchir tout à la fois. Cela dit, plus il pensait à Kaidoh et plus il se rendait compte que la situation actuelle était problématique.

Un autre sujet de réflexion lui vint. Momoshiro lui avait affirmé que Kaidoh l'aimait, et Inui était certain que, malgré les apparences, il comprenait plutôt bien Kaidoh. Leur condition de rivaux lui donnait un point de vue particulièrement intéressant sur le serpent et, la plupart du temps, quand il affirmait quelque chose à son sujet, il ne se trompait pas, ou de peu. Le probabiliste avait même utilisé de ses affirmations pour baser certaines de ses données, ce qui montrait à quel point il lui faisait confiance.

Or, il lui avait assuré qu'il y avait 100% de chances que Kaidoh soit amoureux de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas simplement mettre l'instinct de Momo de côté; cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'y fier à 100% non plus. Il y avait quand même 7% de chances pour qu'il ait mal compris ou mal interprété le serpent. D'ailleurs, même s'il avait bien compris, peut-être que le serpent lui-même se trompait sur ses sentiments et alors Momo aurait aussi mal compris.

Retour à la case départ.

Et s'il prenait le problème à l'envers? Même si les sentiments de Kaidoh étaient véritables, était-ce une raison suffisante pour poursuivre leur relation? Son kouhai pouvait-il être heureux avec lui? Qu'avait-il à lui offrir comparé aux problèmes qu'il risquait de lui apporter?

Kaidoh ne serait-il pas plus heureux sans lui?

Au départ, probablement qu'il serait déprimé, malheureux, mais, à long terme, il pourrait se trouver un nouvel amour, plus normal surement, plus adéquat. Inui lui-même se trouverait peut-être même quelqu'un d'autre...

Quand arriva l'entrainement de l'après-midi, Inui n'avait atteint aucune conclusion. Il y avait une part de lui qui voulait à tout prix que Kaidoh soit sien et une autre part qui tenait à ce qu'il ne soit jamais à lui. Il avait beau essayer d'être objectif et réaliste, les deux s'entrechoquaient sans arrêt et il avait de plus en plus de mal à départager l'objectif du subjectif.

Pourtant, fidèle à lui-même, il ne laissa rien transparaitre de son trouble et suivit scrupuleusement l'entrainement. Kaidoh lui-même se ressemblait et s'il avait un débat intérieur, rien n'en paraissait.

Comme à leur habitude, ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'à la rivière. Inui s'installa sur la berge pendant que Kaidoh s'entrainait et il l'observa avec tendresse. Il essaya de réfléchir à son problème, mais en vain. Il réalisa une fois de plus l'étendue de ses sentiments et il en ressentit un point au cœur qui oblitéra toutes ses pensées.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un amour puisse être aussi fort, et, pourtant, il devait admettre qu'en cet instant précis, il était si intense qu'il en avait mal. Il l'aimait tant et tant qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, sa vie tournait autour de la sienne et il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si, un jour, il le perdait.

Non, en fait, il le savait : il y avait 99,99% de chances qu'il se suicide.

Aimer quelqu'un d'autre? Inui en aurait ri tant l'idée lui semblait absurde, irréaliste. Il n'avait peut-être que quatorze ans, il était peut-être un adolescent désillusionné, mais il sentait que plus jamais il ne saurait aimer aussi fort. Cet amour était si intense qu'il commençait peu à peu à lui faire peur : Kaidoh avait tant d'emprise sur sa vie qu'il ne la contrôlait plus du tout.

Tout aurait été plus facile si son amour n'avait pas été réciproque – Inui atteint cette drôle de conclusion sans pouvoir l'expliquer tout à fait. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, il aurait préféré que Kaidoh aime quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'ait pas à se poser toutes ces questions. C'était d'autant plus absurde qu'il l'aimait à en mourir...

Inui réalisa enfin qu'il ne se comprenait pas.

Ce fut un choc aussi grand que lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il aimait Kaidoh. Pourtant, contrairement à cette fois-là, il resta assis sur place, le regard toujours posé sur le serpent qui ne soupçonnait rien. Il tenta par tous les moyens de se raisonner, mais rien n'y fit. Son cahier lui tomba encore des mains et il sentit son cœur prendre un rythme effréné.

Sans se contrôler, sans rien contrôler du tout, il se leva et se dirigea vers la rive. Kaidoh, qui avait vu son mouvement, tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il l'appela doucement :

- Senpai...?

Mais Inui resta de marbre. Il le vit s'approcher, sortir de l'eau, et ce fut trop. Incapable de se retenir, il se jeta sur lui. Kaidoh, qui ne s'y attendait pas, ne put le supporter tout à fait et ils tombèrent sur le sol. Inui s'agrippa littéralement à son dos et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Inui se contenta d'étreindre celui qu'il aimait, sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Kaidoh enfin osa lui demander, d'une voix incertaine :

- Senpai, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Inui resserra un peu son étreinte et répondit :

- Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Le silence s'installa pour un moment et Inui en profita pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement, sans pour autant relâcher Kaidoh. Puis, sans y réfléchir, il lui avoua :

- Kaidoh, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais me suicider si tu me le demandais. Je... je ne sais plus quoi faire... je tourne en rond... dis-moi, Kaidoh, est-ce que c'est correct si je t'aime? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'avoir?

Kaidoh siffla et pendant un moment, il resta silencieux. Puis, enfin, il répondit :

- Senpai, tu... tu es sûr que tu veux de moi?

Cette fois, Inui eut un petit sourire et il rétorqua du tac au tac :

- Sûr et certain.

Kaidoh enfin lui rendit son étreinte et répondit doucement :

- Alors, ça va, je crois...

Inui ferma les yeux et se laissa aller encore un peu plus contre son amour. Puis, au creux de son oreille, il lui répéta qu'il l'aimait, plusieurs fois, comme s'il avait peur qu'il n'ait pas encore compris, qu'il ait encore des doutes. Il lui dit tant qu'il n'arrivait plus à compter le nombre de fois et il réalisa qu'il lui disait simplement parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il aurait facilement passé sa vie ainsi, à lui répéter inlassablement qu'il l'aimait.

Vint tout de même le moment où il s'arrêta et desserra son emprise pour voir son visage. Kaidoh rougissait encore plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et Inui se sentit fondre. Sans savoir s'arrêter, il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Son kouhai lui répondit timidement et le calculateur se sentit si bien qu'il en avait presque mal.

Le serpent fut celui qui mit fin à leur échange. Il le repoussa doucement et fit remarquer, en détournant les yeux vers le bas :

- Senpai, il fait noir...

Inui releva le regard et remarqua qu'il avait raison, le soleil s'était bel et bien couché. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardé l'heure, il était dix-sept heures trente; un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était vingt heures. Il se pencha une dernière fois pour l'embrasser et se releva, avant d'aider son kouhai à faire de même.

Une fois debout et leurs affaires bien en main, Inui demanda à son amour :

- Kaidoh, tu veux venir chez moi demain soir?

Ce dernier siffla et finit par hocher la tête, les joues encore rouges, les lèvres aussi d'ailleurs. Inui, comme s'il avait un aimant en lui, se sentit encore une fois attiré vers le plus jeune et lui donna un énième baiser sur la bouche. Kaidoh se fit presque suppliant quand il le regarda et lui dit :

- Senpai, il est tard...

- Je sais, répondit le plus vieux, juste encore un peu, un tout petit peu...

Il savait qu'il se faisait insistant, puéril, mais il voulait profiter encore de lui, le plus possible. Après un autre baiser, le dernier cette fois, il se recula et, avec un sourire, lui dit :

- À demain, Kaidoh! Dors bien.

Le serpent, en baissant la tête un peu, lui répondit :

- Toi aussi, Inui-senpai.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'en fut, et Inui se retourna pour marcher jusque chez lui. En chemin, il ne put que repenser aux nombreux baisers qu'ils venaient tout juste d'échanger. Sa maison vide l'accueillit, mais il n'en fit pas de cas et, après avoir mangé, fit ses devoirs, la tête encore dans les nuages. Il s'endormit avec un indescriptible sentiment de plénitude.


	22. Chapter 22

_Voilà le PoV de Kaidoh! Je crois qu'il bat des records tellement il est mignon ici! Je comprends trop bien pourquoi Inui a envie de lui sauter dessus..._

_Bref, bonne lecture! =)_

* * *

Kaidoh se réveilla jeudi matin plus heureux que jamais. Lui qui vivait d'habitude des matins difficiles était prêt à sourire dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il s'en retint toutefois et préféra s'habiller pour aller courir.

Il passa tout le temps de sa course à moitié dans les vapes, sur un nuage de bonheur, incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il ne pensait qu'au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Inui. D'ailleurs, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : son senpai aussi l'aimait.

Une drôle de sensation envahissait sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. C'était tout nouveau, un peu étrange mais pas désagréable. Il avait l'impression que plus rien n'avait d'importance, que tout ce qui importait était son senpai et la probabilité fort élevée qu'il l'aime aussi.

Kaidoh n'aurait pas cru qu'il serait aussi fleur bleue. S'il s'était vu il y a quelques jours à peine, il en aurait sans doute été dégouté, mais maintenant il n'arrivait même pas à s'en soucier. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était revoir Inui. Le toucher de nouveau. Espérer qu'il l'embrasse comme la veille à peine.

Il devait aussi avouer qu'il aurait été un peu plus tranquille s'ils s'étaient dit leurs sentiments explicitement. Kaidoh aurait bien voulu amener le sujet, mais il n'avait pas le courage. Il espérait secrètement qu'Inui s'en charge : dans ce cas, il arriverait peut-être même à se déclarer lui aussi.

Kaidoh ne songeait même pas à la possibilité que son amour ne soit pas réciproque. Il s'était décidé à faire enfin confiance à Inui, et, par conséquent, s'il l'avait embrassé, c'était qu'il l'aimait. Il ne l'aurait pas fait autrement.

Il se rendit jusqu'à son collège en se retenant de faire de petits sauts à chaque pas. Il avait beau être extatique, il se gardait quand même une petite gêne. S'il avait su montrer ses sentiments aussi facilement qu'Eiji ou Momo, il aurait sautillé avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Comme il restait la même personne, il se contenta d'un sourire à peine détectable et d'un pas un peu moins rapide qu'à l'habitude.

Il arriva à l'entrainement presque en même temps que son senpai et put s'échauffer avec lui. Ensuite, ils discutèrent comme à l'habitude du menu de Kaidoh. Ce dernier essayait de réagir à peu près normalement, mais il avait du mal : tout ce qu'il avait envie à ce stade était de se jeter dans ses bras. Heureusement, il était habitué à cacher ses sentiments, et donc il arriva à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Tout le long de la pratique, il en resta à proximité et l'observa en coin, le cerveau plein de pensées toutes aussi positives les unes que les autres. Il lui tardait d'être seul avec lui à la rivière. Même s'ils ne faisaient que s'entrainer, ils ne seraient que tous les deux, et Inui concentrerait son regard analytique sur lui et lui seul. Il se sentait heureux rien que d'y penser.

Il se retrouva trop rapidement en cours et passa toute la matinée à penser à son senpai. Il n'aurait même su dire sur quels sujets avaient porté ses cours – lui qui était en général studieux n'arrivait même pas à s'en inquiéter. Il pensait passer la pause-midi tranquillement à rêvasser à son amour, mais à peine s'entama-t-elle que Momo revint le déranger.

Pourtant, il n'était pas venu la veille, et le problème avec Inui était réglé : pourquoi insistait-il?

Kaidoh, de belle humeur, se contenta de maugréer sans enthousiasme et Momo s'installa devant lui. La pêche commença un long monologue que Kaidoh n'écouta pas : il préférait finir son bento en songeant à son senpai une fois de plus.

Son rival le sortit de ses pensées en lui lançant, l'air un peu mal à l'aise :

- Euh, Mamushi, avec Inui-senpai, ça va bien?

Embarrassé, Kaidoh siffla et hocha la tête. Momo ne se contenta pas de cette réponse et continua :

- Écoute, moi je me passerais bien des détails, mais Echizen a insisté, alors... est-ce que vous êtes ensemble?

Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire : Kaidoh voyait mal Echizen insister pour savoir s'il était bel et bien avec Inui ou non. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas simplement une excuse, mais préféra ne pas y réfléchir plus et tenta une réponse :

- Stupide pêche, ça te regarde pas. Ça regarde pas plus Echizen d'ailleurs.

Quelque chose dans son attitude dut le vendre, parce que Momo fit un grand sourire et ajouta, totalement à l'ouest de ce que Kaidoh venait de dire :

- Enfin, il était temps! J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble!

Kaidoh rougit et détourna le regard. Comme il n'ajoutait rien, Momo se releva enfin et, après un au revoir, s'en fut. Un moment après qu'il fut parti, le serpent réalisa que la pêche était venue lui parler seulement pour savoir ce qui se passait avec Inui. S'inquiétait-il à ce point pour lui? Il commençait à se demander jusqu'à quel point Echizen avait rapport dans tout ça d'ailleurs. Avait-il vraiment tout deviné ou Momo l'utilisait-il comme excuse?

Il délaissa rapidement ces questionnements pour revenir encore et toujours à son senpai. Il passa l'après-midi dans le même état que la matinée et se retrouva trop rapidement à l'entrainement. Celui-ci se passa plutôt bien d'ailleurs, sans anicroche. Inui était comme d'habitude, mais Kaidoh comprenait : il ne pouvait pas se montrer affectueux en public quand même.

Il avait tellement hâte de se retrouver à la rivière que la pratique lui parut un peu plus longue qu'à l'habitude. Il réussit quand même à effectuer tous ses exercices et à cacher sa hâte, même s'il passa tout le temps à voler des coups d'œil à son senpai et à songer au moment où ils seraient enfin seuls.

Il espérait vraiment qu'Inui ferait le premier pas, parce qu'il ne s'en sentait pas encore capable. Sinon, il pourrait toujours attendre au lendemain, mais il avait vraiment envie de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient à peine entamé la veille. Il se demandait si Inui était dans le même état que lui et espérait que ce soit le cas.

Il accueillit la fin de la pratique comme une délivrance et alla se changer rapidement. Il marcha aux côtés d'Inui jusqu'à la rivière et quand ce dernier s'assit dans l'herbe, il resta un moment immobile. S'il avait eu le moindre courage, il se serait assis à ses côtés, mais puisqu'il était un vrai lâche, il reprit son chemin et mit les pieds dans la rivière.

Sous le regard de son senpai, il s'entraina en se jurant qu'il tenterait quelque chose plus tard. Il en était encore là dans ses réflexions quand il remarqua qu'Inui s'était levé. Il s'approcha de la rive et Kaidoh le regarda un moment, incertain de la façon dont il devait réagir. Comme son senpai restait immobile et que ses lunettes cachaient une fois de plus ses yeux, le serpent demanda doucement :

- Senpai...?

Il espérait que de l'appeler ainsi allait le faire réagir, mais le plus grand resta immobile. Kaidoh tout à coup commençait à s'inquiéter : s'apprêtait-il à lui dire quelque chose et ne savait pas comment? Voulait-il lui dire qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment?

Il accumula le courage de sortir de l'eau et s'approcha pour tenter de le faire parler. Inui le prit totalement par surprise en se jetant sur lui. Il fut incapable de supporter son poids – surtout sans avertissement – et ses genoux lâchèrent. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol, mais Inui ne le relâcha pas.

Kaidoh devait avouer que la position n'était pas très confortable, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le repousser, sans compter qu'il appréciait quand même d'être dans ses bras. Il aurait juste voulu, de un, pouvoir se replacer un peu, et, de deux, qu'Inui lui explique pourquoi il lui sautait tout à coup dessus. D'ailleurs, son silence commençait à le stresser et il finit par trouver le courage de lui demander :

- Senpai, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

L'étreinte se resserra autour de lui et enfin son senpai ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire :

- Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Kaidoh était encore plus perdu qu'avant, aussi il se contenta de rester sur place, sans lui rendre son étreinte mais sans le repousser pour autant. Son cœur commençait à battre vite et il avait du mal à bien réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, vraiment, c'était qu'Inui cesse de le faire languir et lui explique pourquoi il agissait aussi étrangement. Il aurait voulu lui demander, mais ne trouva pas les mots.

Inui en profita pour se replacer et Kaidoh fit de même. La position n'était toujours pas parfaite, mais au moins il n'était plus inconfortable. Enfin, le plus grand s'expliqua, au creux de son oreille, et le simple fait de sentir son souffle le fit rougir.

- Kaidoh, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais me suicider si tu me le demandais. Je... je ne sais plus quoi faire... je tourne en rond... dis-moi, Kaidoh, est-ce que c'est correct si je t'aime? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'avoir?

Ces paroles ne firent qu'ajouter à son rougissement et il sentait ses joues en feu. Il aurait voulu répondre que lui aussi l'aimait, mais à la place il siffla. Finalement, son insécurité fut la première à parler et il demanda, la voix un peu tremblante :

- Senpai, tu... tu es sûr que tu veux de moi?

Kaidoh l'entendit répondre presque tout de suite, avec toute l'assurance dont il pouvait faire preuve :

- Sûr et certain.

Tous les doutes du serpent disparurent enfin et il se permit de rendre l'étreinte de son senpai. Tout bas, il réussit à le rassurer un minimum, même s'il aurait voulu pouvoir dire plus :

- Alors, ça va, je crois...

Inui se laissa aussitôt aller un peu plus contre lui et sa voix se fit encore plus proche de son oreille quand il lui répéta plusieurs fois qu'il l'aimait. Kaidoh aurait voulu répondre, au moins une fois, mais il n'en trouva pas le courage et ferma plutôt les yeux. Son cœur se débattait et il sentait celui de son senpai faire de même, contre le sien. Tous les points qui étaient en contact avec lui le brulaient presque, et il était tout à coup si bien, dans son étreinte et ses déclarations d'amour, qu'il aurait passé sa vie entière ainsi.

Il fut presque déçu quand Inui se recula un peu, mais fut vite récompensé par son regard qu'il voyait une fois de plus au travers de ses lunettes. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un amour aussi fort puisse lui être dirigé, et pourtant il devait admettre que c'était bien le cas. Ses yeux rapidement se fermèrent et, enfin, Kaidoh reçut le baiser qu'il attendait depuis la veille.

Il tenta de répondre et, si au départ il était malhabile, il prit bien vite de l'assurance. Le temps passa si vite qu'il ne le nota pas, mais il remarqua à un moment que le soleil s'était couché. Il repoussa doucement Inui et, sans le regarder dans les yeux, lui fit remarquer :

- Senpai, il fait noir...

Inui jeta un œil à sa montre et Kaidoh en profita pour regarder : il était vingt heures. Ils avaient passé un bon deux heures à s'embrasser sans même le remarquer! Jamais le serpent n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose puisse lui arriver; le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter.

Le plus grand, après lui avoir donné un autre baiser, se releva et l'aida à faire de même. Une fois debout, Kaidoh alla récupérer son sac et remit ses souliers. Alors qu'il venait de finir, son senpai lui demanda sans préambule :

- Kaidoh, tu veux venir chez moi demain soir?

Le kouhai commença par siffler pour se donner le temps de réfléchir et il réalisa que le lendemain, on était vendredi. Il n'avait donc rien de prévu et peut-être même qu'il pourrait oser dormir chez lui... Il hocha finalement la tête et Inui ne perdit pas une seconde pour se rapprocher une fois de plus et l'embrasser.

Quand il le relâcha, Kaidoh regarda son senpai de manière presque suppliante. Il avait tellement envie qu'il continue qu'il ne saurait plus s'arrêter s'il s'y mettait encore, et c'est pourquoi il lui fit remarquer :

- Senpai, il est tard...

- Je sais, insista Inui, juste encore un peu, un tout petit peu...

Kaidoh était tiraillé entre l'envie de le repousser et de l'attirer contre lui. Finalement, le plus vieux mit fin à son dilemme en l'embrassant une dernière fois rapidement et en se reculant enfin. Le serpent faillit faire un geste pour le retenir, mais se reprit juste à temps. Inui lui fit un sourire qui le fit fondre une énième fois et lui lança :

- À demain, Kaidoh! Dors bien.

Pour éviter de le retenir, pour éviter de se jeter sur lui, il baissa le regard vers le sol et répondit simplement :

- Toi aussi, Inui-senpai.

Avant de se donner le temps de changer d'idée, il se retourna et s'en alla rapidement. Il était surpris par son attitude – après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Inui allait disparaitre du jour au lendemain non plus. Ils auraient tout le temps du monde pour se voir seuls à seuls le lendemain soir, et, pourtant, il pouvait à peine attendre. S'il n'en était que de lui, il se retournerait et le rattraperait, ne serait-ce que pour le voir cinq minutes de plus.

Il atteignit sa maison sans pouvoir retenir son sourire. À peine rentra-t-il que Hazue vint l'accueillir à la porte.

- Kaoru-nii-san, okaeri!

Comme il se sentait particulièrement heureux, Kaidoh passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère et lui répondit :

- Tadaima!

Le plus jeune lui fit aussi un sourire et Kaidoh enleva finalement ses souliers. Après avoir avalé son repas, il retourna dans sa chambre et ce ne fut pas long qu'on cognât à la porte. Hazue s'y trouvait sur le pas et le plus vieux le fit entrer. Après un petit silence, l'élève de primaire demanda :

- Alors, Nii-san, ça va mieux?

Kaidoh hocha la tête et enchaina :

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, Hazue.

Le jeune lui assura avec un sourire :

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. J'espère que ça ira bien avec Inui-san.

Le rouge lui monta tout de suite aux joues et Kaidoh voulut demander ce qu'il savait, mais le fourbe préféra se relever et le quitter sur ces paroles :

- Bonne nuit, Kaoru-nii-san!

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Hazue était déjà sorti de la pièce. Il essaya de se mettre à ses devoirs sans succès et passa la soirée à penser encore à son senpai et à combien il avait hâte de le revoir.


	23. Chapter 23

_Voilà, enfin, le lemon! Ou plutôt la première partie, la partie d'Inui. J'espère qu'il sera un minimum intéressant, j'ai aucune confiance dans mes lemons en général._

_Sinon, cette histoire tire pas mal à sa fin. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais finir... en tout cas vous aurez le PoV de Kaidoh comme d'habitude au prochain chapitre, mais après ça je sais pas, peut-être que je finirai là... En tout cas je vous tiens au courant!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

L'amour rendait peut-être aveugle, mais pas au point de dénaturer complètement une personne. Inui était heureux du dénouement qu'avait atteint sa relation avec Kaidoh; cependant, il n'en demeurait pas moins un calculateur, un probabiliste. Ce qui était tout aussi certain, c'était qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre sans comprendre, dans le détail, ce qui s'était passé pour mener à une telle situation.

Il avait une bonne idée de ce qui expliquait ses propres agissements : il était tellement pris dans l'idée qu'une relation avec Kaidoh ne fonctionnerait pas qu'il avait tout interprété dans ce sens. De même, c'était son affection qui l'avait empêché de prendre en compte toutes les variables qu'il aurait pourtant dû voir.

Cependant, il ne comprenait toujours pas, à ce jour, ce qui s'était passé du côté de Kaidoh, et ça commençait à devenir intolérable.

Il s'était proposé d'attendre la fin du premier match contre Hyoutei, au cas où ça causerait des problèmes, mais il se savait à présent incapable d'attendre si longtemps. On était à peine vendredi (le quiproquo était levé depuis deux jours seulement), et il trépignait déjà en rédigeant dans son cahier mille-et-une explications, sans trouver la plus probable.

C'est pourquoi il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Bien sûr, il ne ferait rien pour détériorer leur toute nouvelle relation, mais il fallait qu'il sache. Il comptait bien utiliser le moment où Kaidoh viendrait chez lui pour lui poser des questions et ainsi lever le voile sur le mystère.

C'était la première fois que le serpent venait chez lui et il semblait nerveux. Inui songea avec tendresse qu'il y avait 99% de chances qu'il soit intimidé par l'idée d'être seul avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez lui, Inui proposa à Kaidoh de prendre une douche – ils revenaient de leur entrainement – et celui-ci accepta. Le senpai lui sortit des vêtements et plusieurs pensées perverses envahirent son cerveau – décidément, l'idée que le serpent porte ses vêtements lui plaisait. Le principal intéressé prit ce qu'on lui offrit avec un sifflement et se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Pendant qu'il se lavait, Inui retourna dans la cuisine leur préparer un encas. Ensuite de quoi, il retourna dans sa chambre et se sortit des vêtements propres. Kaidoh fit bientôt son entrée, les cheveux détrempés. Les manches de son chandail dépassaient quelque peu ses mains et il était généralement trop large; le pantalon semblait ne tenir que grâce à la ceinture qu'il avait cru bon lui donner. Rajoutons à cela ses joues qui prenaient une teinte cramoisie et Inui se sentit aussitôt excité.

Prestement, il se releva et, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, proposa à Kaidoh de manger ce qu'il avait apporté. Il accepta et le senpai put se diriger à la douche. Il mit l'eau bien froide et, après un bon cinq minutes, sentit l'érection qui menaçait de poindre se calmer enfin. Il remit l'eau chaude pour se réchauffer et ressortit de la salle de bain après s'être habillé.

Il trouva son kouhai assis à son bureau, un verre d'eau à moitié vidé dans les mains. Il avait retroussé les manches pour qu'elles ne le gênent pas. Inui se sentit sourire en pensant qu'il aurait dû lui donner un t-shirt plutôt – était-ce son inconscient qui souhaitait le voir ainsi?

Comme il n'y avait pas d'autres chaises dans sa chambre, Inui s'installa sur son lit. Il cherchait quoi dire quand son partenaire de double demanda :

- Tes parents sont pas là?

Le sourire d'Inui devint un peu triste quand il répondit :

- Ils le sont presque jamais. Trop occupés.

- T'as pas de frères et sœurs? insista Kaidoh.

- Non. Je suis toujours tout seul ici.

Pour la première fois, Inui réalisa à quel point il se sentait seul. Il avait cru qu'il avait depuis longtemps accepté la situation, qu'il était parfaitement apte à vivre tout seul. À un moment, il avait même déterminé qu'il était mieux ainsi, sans parents pour lui dicter quoi faire. N'était-ce qu'un moyen de se mentir à lui-même?

Il ne réalisa que Kaidoh s'était assis à ses côtés qu'au moment où il sentit son épaule frôler la sienne. Il se retourna donc vers son amour qui, sans le regarder, lui demanda :

- Tu te sens pas seul?

Avec un petit sourire, Inui répondit honnêtement :

- Moins depuis que tu es là. D'ailleurs, je songeais à acheter un chat. Tu penses que ce serait une bonne idée?

Le serpent eut un petit sourire, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre, surement parce que c'était tellement évident. Il redevint néanmoins sérieux et ajouta :

- C'est bizarre la solitude. Des fois je voudrais que personne vienne me déranger, j'aimerais être seul au monde, mais c'est toujours dans ces moments-là que je voudrais que quelqu'un soit là. Juste là pour moi.

Inui replaça ses lunettes et, après quelques réflexions, ajouta :

- Peut-être que tu ne souhaites pas être seul, que tu en as seulement l'impression.

Kaidoh baissa un peu la tête.

- Senpai, est-ce que toi aussi tu voudrais que quelqu'un soit là?

Le plus grand passa ses bras autour de lui et, après avoir installé son visage dans son cou, lui répondit :

- Je voudrais que tu sois là, Kaidoh. Toujours.

Après un sifflement, l'autre ajouta tout bas :

- Moi aussi.

Un silence calme et paisible s'installa. Inui resserra son étreinte autour de celui qu'il aimait et en oublia toutes les questions qu'il se posait sans cesse. D'ailleurs, il en oublia tous les projets qu'il s'était donnés et se contenta de sentir la chaleur de son petit ami. Néanmoins, vint un moment où ils se délaissèrent pour se regarder et Inui retrouva la raison.

Il se releva prestement et s'assit à son bureau, où il sortit son cahier. Puis, il se retourna vers son amoureux et lui demanda :

- Kaidoh, je veux que tu m'expliques tout ce qui s'est passé.

Le serpent afficha une mine incrédule et demanda :

- Quoi?

Inui précisa sa pensée :

- Je veux comprendre comment nous en sommes arrivés à ce point. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé de ton point de vue ces trois dernières semaines.

Tout dans sa gestuelle montrait qu'il était à la fois mal à l'aise, intimidé et abasourdi. Inui n'était toutefois pas prêt à en démordre, et Kaidoh devait le sentir, parce qu'il finit par s'exprimer :

- Je sais pas trop par où commencer...

Inui, qui s'était préparé à cette réponse, enchaina :

- Dans ce cas, je vais te poser des questions, d'accord?

Kaidoh hocha la tête avec incertitude et le calculateur se plongea dans son cahier. Il avait noté ses questions en ordre chronologique et il commença donc par :

- Quand j'ai été malade pendant la fin de semaine, il y a trois semaines, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas contacté du tout?

Il prit du temps avant de répondre :

- Tu m'avais dit de pas venir. J'ai cru que tu voulais pas me voir.

Inui avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas empêché de lui écrire, mais comme il ne tenait pas à le faire culpabiliser plus que de raison, il préféra se taire et noter la réponse. Il enchaina ensuite :

- Le lundi qui a suivi, tu ne m'as jamais demandé si j'allais mieux.

Kaidoh prit un air honteux et Inui commença à réaliser qu'il avait l'air de lui reprocher ses actions; cependant, il tenait trop à savoir pour le couper.

- J'ai pensé à te le demander, mais comme tu me demandais rien et que tu étais redevenu normal, j'ai pas réussi à le faire...

- «Normal»? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Inui avait délaissé son crayon pour observer son petit ami, qui tenta de lui expliquer :

- La semaine avant, t'avais manqué un entrainement à la rivière. Je t'ai pas appelé parce que j'ai cru que tu le ferais. Même le lendemain, je voulais te demander, mais j'ai pas réussi parce que tu semblais bizarre. Et pis comme tu me l'as pas dit je me suis dit que peut-être que c'était pas de mes affaires et après j'arrivais plus à te poser des questions...

Le calculateur se figea en se rappelant l'évènement qu'il avait totalement mis de côté. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier? Alors même que c'était le moment où il avait réalisé ses sentiments!

- Alors, tenta-t-il de réexpliquer dans ses mots, parce que je ne t'ai pas dit où j'étais allé, tu as cru que je te le cachais intentionnellement et c'est à partir de là que tu as perdu confiance en moi?

Quand Kaidoh hocha la tête, Inui se sentit plonger dans un abime. Tout était vraiment de sa faute! Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi stupide et s'il s'était expliqué, ils n'auraient pas traversé autant d'épreuves! Il laissa son visage tomber dans ses mains en s'excusant à voix basse. Puis, sans le relever, il expliqua :

- Cet après-midi-là, j'ai réalisé que j'avais dans mon cahier plus de pages qui te concernaient que n'importe qui d'autre. En gros, j'ai réalisé mes sentiments pour toi. Ça a été un choc; je suis revenu dans ma chambre et j'ai passé la soirée à me demander où était la logique de l'amour. C'est stupide, non?

Kaidoh rétorqua aussitôt :

- Non, senpai. C'est moi, j'aurais dû juste te demander...

Inui décida qu'il en avait assez appris pour l'heure et il se releva pour reprendre sa place à côté de celui qu'il aimait. Il le força à le regarder et se pencha ensuite sur lui pour l'embrasser. Kaidoh lui répondit presque aussitôt et Inui le fit lentement se coucher sur le dos. Il s'installa sur lui et approfondit encore plus leur baiser.

Au bout d'un moment, il délaissa sa bouche pour lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime, Kaoru.

Le serpent siffla et rougit encore plus, mais il réussit à répondre péniblement :

- M-moi aussi, senpai!

Inui eut un petit rire et, en enlevant ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table, lui demanda :

- Appelle-moi Sadaharu, Kaoru.

Ce dernier déglutit et nia de la tête. Le probabiliste ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il posa doucement sa bouche sur la sienne. L'autre se laissa faire sans broncher – de toute façon ça lui épargnait de l'appeler par son prénom. Son incapacité à ne pas utiliser des honorifiques était tout simplement craquante.

D'ailleurs, l'érection qui plus tôt menaçait de poindre devenait de plus en plus problématique. Inui, sous l'influence de son instinct, avait commencé à caresser son kouhai d'une manière tout sauf innocente. Ce dernier ne semblait pas contre l'idée et s'agrippait à ses épaules. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Inui se frotta le bassin contre celui du plus jeune et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était tout aussi excité que lui.

Le senpai s'attaqua à son cou sans arrêter le mouvement et l'autre gémit son nom. Quelques minutes de frottement plus tard, Inui se surprit à jouir déjà en prononçant son prénom. Il allait s'excuser d'avoir fait si vite – ils étaient encore habillés! – quand Kaidoh murmura :

- Désolé, senpai, j'ai...

Attendri malgré lui, Inui lui donna un baiser sur le front et s'exclama :

- On a toute la soirée devant nous. Et puis, j'ai joui moi aussi.

Les joues de Kaidoh, qui étaient déjà cramoisies, prirent une teinte encore plus foncée qui s'étendit jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il devait être embarrassé par l'emploi du mot qu'Inui utilisait si facilement. D'ailleurs, le calculateur avait fait exprès pour employer celui-là : il adorait quand son kouhai rougissait.

Pour se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa de nouveau et, cette fois, il lui enleva son chandail. Après avoir retiré le sien également, il se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour le caresser une fois de plus. Les mains de Kaidoh, qui avaient d'abord été sur ses épaules, plongèrent dans ses cheveux. Quand il se sentit de nouveau en érection, il s'attaqua à la ceinture du serpent, qui se laissa faire en sifflant d'embarras.

Il lui enleva rapidement ses pantalons et fit de même avec les siens. Il sentait les sous-vêtements de son kouhai humides et c'est pourquoi il les lui enleva immédiatement, révélant un sexe déjà bien gorgé de sang. Par réflexe, le plus jeune referma ses jambes, mais Inui les tint ouvertes et décida bien rapidement de la suite des choses.

Sans prévenir, il posa ses lèvres sur le gland et y passa la langue. Kaidoh ne put retenir un gémissement plus fort que les autres et Inui se sentit sourire. Il commença à sucer en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil à son petit ami, qui était trop perdu dans son plaisir pour même se souvenir qu'il était là. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de lui signaler quand il éjacula et Inui reçut sa semence directement dans la bouche.

Lorsqu'il se releva en recrachant le liquide dans sa main pour le recueillir, Kaidoh sembla enfin réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire et il afficha une expression désespérée en s'excusant. Inui lui assura que ce n'était pas grave et préféra s'attaquer à la suite des choses.

Sans le faire attendre, il enfonça ses doigts lubrifiés par le sperme entre les fesses de Kaidoh, qui de toute évidence ne s'y attendait pas. Il produisit un petit cri et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

- Senpai, qu'est-ce que...?

Avec un sourire rassurant, il lui expliqua :

- Je te prépare, Kaoru.

Inui sentit qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi, mais il sembla trouver la réponse par lui-même, parce qu'il rougit encore plus et siffla de défaite. Néanmoins, il se laissa faire et le probabiliste put continuer son travail.

Quand il le sentit prêt, il se débarrassa enfin de ses propres sous-vêtements et se positionna. Par acquit de conscience, il demanda au serpent s'il était prêt et celui-ci opina du chef, alors il commença à s'enfoncer en lui. Lorsqu'il atteignit le fond, il marqua une pause pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, mais ce ne fut pas long que Kaidoh lui demandât, en murmurant :

- Senpai...

Inui lui accorda sa demande implicite et se mit en mouvement. Tous deux gémirent en cœur pendant que la cadence accélérait de plus en plus. Inui s'attaqua une fois de plus à son cou et le serpent s'accrocha désespérément à ses épaules. Ce ne fut pas très long qu'Inui déjà affirmât :

- Kaoru, je, je vais...

Puis il se lâcha à l'intérieur de son kouhai, qui, peu après, jouit lui aussi. Après s'être retiré, il se laissa tomber sur lui et ils reprirent leur souffle ensemble. Enfin, alors qu'Inui se disait qu'ils devraient reprendre une douche, l'estomac de Kaidoh leur rappela, d'un son disgracieux, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mangé.

Inui eut un petit rire et reprit ses lunettes avant de proposer qu'ils mangent. Kaidoh accepta et, après s'être nettoyés et rhabillés sommairement – ils s'occuperaient de mieux nettoyer après –, ils se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'à la cuisine, où ils apprirent qu'il était passé vingt heures.

Inui sortit deux plats de son réfrigérateur et les fit chauffer. Ils mangèrent sans vraiment discuter, mais, quand ils finirent, Kaidoh lui demanda, en évitant son regard :

- Est-ce que je peux dormir?

- Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement son senpai. Tu veux appeler tes parents?

L'autre hocha la tête et, après qu'il eut passé son coup de fil, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la chambre d'Inui. Ce dernier passa un pyjama à son kouhai et lui proposa d'aller se doucher pendant qu'il changeait le lit. Quand Kaidoh revint, Inui fila lui aussi à la douche.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans le chaud du lit à discuter de toutes sortes de choses. Inui, plus heureux que jamais, eut enfin les réponses à la plupart de ses questions.

Kaidoh l'avait peut-être mis échec et mat, mais c'était pour le meilleur, il le réalisait enfin.


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonne nouvelle, je me suis enfin décidée sur la fin! Le prochain chapitre sera un épilogue, et il ne sera ni du PoV d'Inui, ni de celui de Kaidoh. Je vous laisse la surprise!_

_Ce sera donc bientôt fini. Je ne sais pas encore comment je me sens, c'est la première fois que je mets fin à une fic si longue. En tout cas je suis fière et j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé. J'espère aussi que cette fin vous satisfera._

_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre, et on se retrouve pour l'épilogue d'ici pas très longtemps!_

* * *

Kaidoh n'était jamais allé chez Inui encore. Le probabiliste était déjà venu chez lui deux ou trois fois, mais lui-même n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir sa maison et sa famille. Il lui tardait de découvrir la vie de son petit ami.

Il découvrit en premier lieu que sa maison était belle et bien entretenue. Elle était plutôt grande, plus que la sienne, et l'intérieur était propre et sobre. La décoration était presque inexistante, hormis quelques peintures, et les couleurs des murs variaient entre blanc, beige et blanc-beige. Kaidoh avait l'impression que tout était étrangement impersonnel.

Ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage et pénétrèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Il avait un ordinateur sur un bureau, quelques bibliothèques et son lit, mais, comme le reste de la maison, il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans la décoration. Tout était propre, presque trop bien rangé pour un adolescent de son âge.

Inui fouilla un instant dans ses vêtements et lui en tendit. Le serpent les prit et alla prendre une douche comme on le lui avait suggéré. La salle de bain était également bien rangée et il se lava en songeant qu'il n'avait rencontré personne de sa famille. À l'heure qu'il était, s'il avait des frères et sœurs, ils devraient être rentrés, sans compter ses parents.

Après s'être essuyé, il prit enfin la peine de regarder ce que son senpai lui avait donné comme vêtements. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'en général il portait des t-shirts sans manches et des shorts : il n'aimait pas avoir des manches longues. Il pensait que le plus vieux l'avait compris, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas.

Néanmoins, il n'allait pas se plaindre alors que son senpai avait la gentillesse de lui passer des vêtements. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il porta le chandail jusqu'à son visage et le huma : il avait l'odeur de son senpai. Ses joues rosirent quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait et il s'empressa de s'habiller.

Il sentait maintenant son odeur tout autour de lui et, s'il fermait les yeux, il avait l'impression d'être dans les bras d'Inui. C'était une sensation confortable, il se sentait bien et en sécurité. Il décida tout compte fait que les manches longues n'étaient pas si dérangeantes puisqu'elles lui permettaient de baigner encore plus dans son odeur.

Il retourna dans la chambre d'Inui et celui-ci le laissa pour prendre une douche à son tour. Comme il n'y avait qu'une chaise dans la pièce, Kaidoh s'y laissa tomber. Il remarqua les deux verres d'eau et les biscuits dont son senpai avait parlé et décida de prendre une gorgée. Ensuite, il explora la pièce des yeux, mais délaissa rapidement son observation. Comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il amena une fois de plus les manches de son chandail à son visage pour y respirer l'odeur qu'il aimait tant.

Cela dit, par peur que son senpai ne revienne et le surprenne dans cette position compromettante, il décida de rouler ses manches pour éloigner la tentation et reprit son verre d'eau. Il attendit à peine une minute ou deux et déjà son senpai était de retour, les cheveux humides lui aussi.

Le plus vieux s'installa à même son lit et le silence resta un moment. Kaidoh repensa au fait qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'était présent et il lui demanda donc :

- Tes parents sont pas là?

Son senpai, en détournant un peu le regard, lui répondit :

- Ils le sont presque jamais. Trop occupés.

Toujours aussi intrigué, Kaidoh continua :

- T'as pas de frères et sœurs?

- Non. Je suis toujours tout seul ici.

Le serpent sentait une pointe d'amertume dans sa phrase. Kaidoh n'était pas très sociable, mais lui au moins il avait sa famille. Dans les temps difficiles, c'était eux qui l'aidaient. Il avait aussi la chance d'avoir un rival qui s'inquiète pour lui, même s'il semblait avoir du mal à l'accepter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendit compte à quel point il était malgré tout entouré.

Inui pour sa part était seul chez lui et, même à l'école, il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis. Kaidoh ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il devait se sentir seul et c'est pourquoi il se leva pour s'installer à ses côtés. Sans oser le regarder, il lui demanda :

- Tu te sens pas seul?

La réponse ne tarda pas :

- Moins depuis que tu es là. D'ailleurs, je songeais à acheter un chat. Tu penses que ce serait une bonne idée?

À la pensée que son senpai ait un chat, Kaidoh sourit. Ce n'était surement pas une mauvaise idée, ça ferait une présence de plus, sans compter qu'il pourrait en profiter les fois où il viendrait. Une petite boule de poils affectueuse, il n'y avait sans doute rien de mieux pour calmer la solitude.

Cela dit, Kaidoh préféra revenir à plus sérieux et il fit remarquer, découvrant en même temps que son senpai ses réflexions :

- C'est bizarre la solitude. Des fois je voudrais que personne vienne me déranger, j'aimerais être seul au monde, mais c'est toujours dans ces moments-là que je voudrais que quelqu'un soit là. Juste là pour moi.

Un instant de silence passa avant que son senpai ne réponde :

- Peut-être que tu ne souhaites pas être seul, que tu en as seulement l'impression.

Le serpent acquiesça intérieurement et il demanda à son senpai :

- Senpai, est-ce que toi aussi tu voudrais que quelqu'un soit là?

Inui le prit par surprise en l'étreignant. Comme ce n'était pas la première fois – Inui était drôlement affectueux, songea-t-il sans s'en plaindre –, Kaidoh ne fut pas tant surpris et se laissa plutôt aller dans son étreinte. Il n'attendait plus de réponses, mais le plus vieux ajouta tout bas :

- Je voudrais que tu sois là, Kaidoh. Toujours.

Il sentit son cœur fondre, mais prit tout de même la peine de préciser :

- Moi aussi.

La discussion prit fin et le plus jeune s'enfonça dans l'odeur qu'il aimait tant. Il avait l'impression de mourir tellement il se sentait bien. Il ferma les yeux et toutes pensées délaissèrent son cerveau. Il aurait facilement passé la soirée ainsi, mais son senpai le repoussa un peu pour le regarder et Kaidoh, les yeux mi-fermés, s'attendait à recevoir un baiser.

Il fut à la fois déçu et déboussolé quand le plus vieux se releva sans prévenir et retourna à sa chaise. Il était encore à se demander ce qui se passait quand Inui, son cahier à la main, lui demanda de son ton sans appel :

- Kaidoh, je veux que tu m'expliques tout ce qui s'est passé.

C'était si loin de tout ce qui venait d'arriver et le cerveau de Kaidoh était tellement dans les vapes qu'il ne réussit qu'à balbutier un piètre :

- Quoi?

Confiant et aussi sûr de lui qu'il pouvait l'être, le plus vieux lui expliqua :

- Je veux comprendre comment nous en sommes arrivés à ce point. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé de ton point de vue ces trois dernières semaines.

Kaidoh comprit rapidement qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas par où commencer et, bien franchement, il n'avait pas tant envie d'en parler. Ils avaient enfin réglé le problème et ils étaient ensemble : le serpent n'en demandait pas plus.

Toutefois, il y avait une chose qu'il savait de son petit ami, et c'était qu'il était incapable de vivre dans le doute. Il décida donc que, pour lui, il était prêt à essayer de lever le voile et à comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

Puisqu'il ne savait pas comment aborder les choses, il fit remarquer :

- Je sais pas trop par où commencer...

Comme s'il s'y attendait, Inui ne fut pas surpris et proposa :

- Dans ce cas, je vais te poser des questions, d'accord?

Puisqu'il n'y pouvait rien, le serpent hocha la tête et observa son partenaire de double qui fouillait dans son cahier. Il déglutit de nervosité et espéra que l'interrogatoire serait vite terminé.

Enfin Inui se lança :

- Quand j'ai été malade pendant la fin de semaine, il y a trois semaines, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas contacté du tout?

Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas des reproches, la simple façon de le formuler y ressemblait drôlement. Il avait l'impression de devoir se trouver des excuses et il n'aimait pas le sentiment. Il réfléchit avant de dire :

- Tu m'avais dit de pas venir. J'ai cru que tu voulais pas me voir.

L'autre resta silencieux et gribouilla dans son cahier. Kaidoh avait l'impression d'avoir été pris en faute.

- Le lundi qui a suivi, continua Inui, tu ne m'as jamais demandé si j'allais mieux.

La honte reprit plein droit sur le serpent et il chercha un moyen d'expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à le faire, mais il n'avait pas de vraies raisons. Il tenta de répondre de la sorte :

- J'ai pensé à te le demander, mais comme tu me demandais rien et que tu étais redevenu normal, j'ai pas réussi à le faire...

- «Normal»? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Sous le regard analytique de son petit ami, Kaidoh essaya d'expliquer comment il avait perçu les choses, avec plus ou moins de succès :

- La semaine avant, t'avais manqué un entrainement à la rivière. Je t'ai pas appelé parce que j'ai cru que tu le ferais. Même le lendemain, je voulais te demander, mais j'ai pas réussi parce que tu semblais bizarre. Et pis comme tu me l'as pas dit je me suis dit que peut-être que c'était pas de mes affaires et après j'arrivais plus à te poser des questions...

Kaidoh avait vraiment l'impression de se trouver des excuses et il avait plutôt envie de s'excuser et de dire que tout était sa faute, mais il se tut, parce qu'il savait qu'Inui cherchait la vérité. D'ailleurs, le plus vieux réexpliqua, sans doute pour mieux comprendre :

- Alors, parce que je ne t'ai pas dit où j'étais allé, tu as cru que je te le cachais intentionnellement et c'est à partir de là que tu as perdu confiance en moi?

Comme c'était une bonne synthèse, Kaidoh hocha la tête et se perdit dans l'observation du plancher. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait vraiment été stupide. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il avait eu peur, sans doute, mais, quand il regardait où ils en étaient, il se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait à craindre.

Inui lui expliqua enfin ce qui s'était passé de son côté :

- Cet après-midi-là, j'ai réalisé que j'avais dans mon cahier plus de pages qui te concernaient que n'importe qui d'autre. En gros, j'ai réalisé mes sentiments pour toi. Ça a été un choc; je suis revenu dans ma chambre et j'ai passé la soirée à me demander où était la logique de l'amour. C'est stupide, non?

Kaidoh, qui ne supportait pas que son senpai s'insulte de la sorte, insista :

- Non, senpai. C'est moi, j'aurais dû juste te demander...

Le serpent reposait dans sa honte quand il remarqua qu'Inui s'était de nouveau installé à ses côtés. Il lui releva le visage et le serpent eut enfin le baiser qu'il avait attendu plus tôt. Il n'attendit pas pour lui répondre et approfondir l'échange. Son senpai pour sa part le fit s'étendre et Kaidoh se laissa tomber sur le dos. Il avait souvent rêvé de se retrouver dans cette position, mais ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il vivait à présent.

Après un temps impossible à déterminer, son senpai délaissa sa bouche et, en le regardant dans les yeux, il lui murmura une fois de plus :

- Je t'aime, Kaoru.

Kaidoh, les joues en feu, avait vraiment envie de lui répondre. Pour la première fois, après avoir sifflé, il s'exclama :

- M-moi aussi, senpai!

Inui ricana et Kaidoh en apprécia trop la sonorité pour se soucier de ce que son ricanement supposait. Ensuite le plus vieux enleva ses lunettes et le serpent se perdit dans ses iris verts.

- Appelle-moi Sadaharu, Kaoru.

Le serpent n'eut pas à réfléchir pour décider qu'il n'en serait pas capable. C'est pourquoi il nia de la tête et fut content que son senpai semble abandonner l'affaire pour l'embrasser.

Le reste passa trop vite pour Kaidoh, qui comprenait à moitié ce qu'il se passait. Il avait l'impression de rêver à nouveau. La chaleur du corps au-dessus de lui, son poids, les mains chaudes d'Inui qui le caressaient : il avait l'impression de revivre à la puissance mille tous les rêves qu'il avait faits à son sujet. Il nota, à moitié dans les vapes, que son senpai se frottait sur lui et qu'il avait l'air tout aussi excité que lui.

Il ferma les yeux et commença à gémir le nom de son senpai. Accroché à ses épaules, il se laissa aller jusqu'à en oublier où il était. Bientôt, il rouvrit les yeux et des points blancs envahirent sa vision. Tout en reprenant son souffle, il réalisa qu'il venait de jouir. Il avait du mal à réfléchir, mais, comme Inui avait arrêté de bouger, il pensait qu'il avait remarqué lui aussi. C'est pourquoi il tenta de s'expliquer :

- Désolé, senpai, j'ai...

Il n'osa pas continuer, certain que son senpai comprendrait. Celui-ci déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et lui avoua :

- On a toute la soirée devant nous. Et puis, j'ai joui moi aussi.

Kaidoh ne l'avait pas dit parce qu'il était embarrassé, mais que son senpai le dise si facilement le fit rougir encore plus. Il siffla de défaite sans oser se fâcher, puisqu'il avait dit la vérité après tout.

Inui se remit à la tâche et le serpent ne protesta pas. Ils se retrouvèrent cette fois torses nus et Kaidoh se permit d'observer le torse plutôt musclé de son senpai. Il l'avait déjà vu, mais jamais dans ce genre de circonstances, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus attirant. Son observation fut vite écourtée quand le plus vieux se pencha sur lui pour le caresser encore plus.

Le kouhai laissa ses mains voyager dans son dos et se retrouver dans sa chevelure, qu'il se fit une joie d'ébouriffer. Il sentait que son érection reprenait du mieux et il sursauta quand son senpai s'attaqua à sa fermeture éclair.

Ce ne fut pas long qu'il n'avait plus ses pantalons, ni Inui d'ailleurs, et il se fit enlever ses sous-vêtements plutôt rapidement aussi. Il était tout à coup embarrassé de se retrouver nu et il referma ses jambes par réflexe, mais le plus vieux le retint.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Inui poser sa bouche sur son sexe. Il aurait protesté – Inui n'avait pas à faire une telle chose – s'il en avait eu les facultés, mais le plaisir était si intense qu'il ne put que gémir. Il finit par en oublier totalement où il était et, les yeux fermés, il profita jusqu'au moment où il jouit une fois de plus.

Après quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, il rouvrit les yeux et réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait éjaculé dans la bouche d'Inui! Terrassé, il tenta de s'excuser, mais le plus vieux ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Avec sa voix profonde et oh combien excitante, il lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, et le serpent ne put qu'approuver.

Kaidoh avait souvent rêvé de faire l'amour avec Inui, mais il ne savait pas exactement comment deux hommes le faisaient et il n'avait par conséquent aucune idée de la suite des choses. Aussi, il fut surpris quand il sentit un doigt s'enfoncer en lui et, après un petit cri, il demanda au plus vieux :

- Senpai, qu'est-ce que...?

Inui lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait sans doute rassurant et lui expliqua :

- Je te prépare, Kaoru.

Kaidoh ouvrit la bouche pour demander à quoi il le préparait, mais il eut tout à coup un flash de compréhension et préféra se taire. Il décida de donner sa pleine confiance au probabiliste qui poursuivit sa préparation. C'était une sensation étrange, mais pas désagréable pour autant.

Inui prit bien son temps, tant et si bien que Kaidoh était prêt à lui demander de passer à l'étape suivante. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à le faire, car son senpai le délaissa enfin pour enlever son dernier morceau de vêtement. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui et, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, lui demanda s'il était prêt. Kaidoh se contenta de hocher la tête et son senpai s'enfonça en lui.

C'était un peu douloureux, mais le serpent était habitué à la douleur, et, surtout, il sentait que le plaisir n'était pas loin. C'est pourquoi, quand Inui s'arrêta, Kaidoh préféra lui demander implicitement de s'y remettre :

- Senpai...

Inui comprit et entama aussitôt son va-et-vient. Comme l'avait pensé Kaidoh, le plaisir vint tout de suite et ce ne fut pas long qu'Inui trouva le bon angle. Tout était si intense que le serpent ne comprenait plus grand-chose, sinon le plaisir qui le submergeait et le fait que c'était Inui qui lui faisait ressentir tout ça. Il songea une fois de plus à quel point il l'aimait et c'est ainsi qu'il jouit.

Il déduisit quand l'autre se laisse retomber sur lui qu'il avait aussi fini. Un moment passa durant lequel ils reprirent leur souffle. Kaidoh se demandait il était quelle heure et s'ils devraient manger quand son estomac gargouilla.

Le senpai ricana et se releva en suggérant d'aller manger. Kaidoh bien entendu accepta l'idée et se nettoya un peu. Il remit ses pantalons et le chandail qu'Inui lui avait passé – pour garder encore un peu de lui – et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. L'horloge leur indiqua qu'il était maintenant vingt heures.

Après un repas fait à l'avance, qu'ils consommèrent silencieusement, Kaidoh demanda à son petit ami :

- Est-ce que je peux dormir?

- Bien sûr, répondit Inui. Tu veux appeler tes parents?

Le serpent acquiesça et prit son téléphone. Ses parents acceptèrent facilement, heureux qu'il soit assez ami avec quelqu'un pour y rester le temps d'une nuit. Ils montèrent ensuite à sa chambre et Kaidoh retourna une fois de plus se doucher. Le plus vieux lui avait passé un pyjama à manche courte cette fois, et le kouhai se demanda si son senpai avait compris qu'il préférait les manches courtes ou si c'était un hasard.

Inui aussi prit une douche et après ils se retrouvèrent dans son lit nouvellement changé. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans une longue discussion entrecoupée de baiser et autres caresses. Ils purent éclaircir la plupart des quiproquos entourant les trois dernières semaines sans en créer de nouveau et, pour la première fois, ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.

Kaidoh se sentait en paix et plus heureux que jamais.


	25. Chapter 25

_Et voilà enfin l'épilogue! Il est court, en fait il fait même pas 1'000 mots. J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne façon de clore mon histoire, mais à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_J'aimerais vous remercier de m'avoir lu, peu importe si vous m'avez laissé des commentaires ou pas. J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu! En tout cas je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu la mener à terme!_

_Merci et à une prochaine fic peut-être! =)_

* * *

Momoshiro avait une raison précise pour laquelle il portait une grande attention à Kaidoh et Inui. Comme le tournoi du Kantou s'en venait d'ici quelques jours, il voulait être certain que tout allait bien entre eux. Leur double serait important après tout et Momo ne supporterait pas qu'ils perdent à cause d'eux.

Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait aussi pour son rival. Ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes pour lui : Momo espérait vivement que tout soit réglé. Il était convaincu que tout était la faute d'Inui et il souhaitait que ce dernier ait tout arrangé. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il osait faire du mal à Kaidoh.

Néanmoins, on était très loin de ça. Au contraire, Inui et Kaidoh semblaient tous deux plus en forme que jamais. Le probabiliste avait presque en permanence un sourire sur le visage et, malgré son air vaguement rêveur, il était toujours aussi alerte dans ses données et aussi déterminé dans son entrainement.

Les changements chez le serpent étaient à peine perceptibles, mais Momo, pour l'avoir observé beaucoup dernièrement, voyait bien qu'il avait l'air plus heureux. Il se fâchait moins souvent et avec moins de véhémence. Il s'appliquait toujours autant à l'entrainement, mais avec moins d'isolement qu'avant. Il s'intégrait mine de rien mieux à l'équipe.

Cela dit, le gros changement se manifestait surtout dans leur façon d'interagir. Ils s'échangeaient souvent des regards, s'attardaient à s'observer. Dès qu'on formait une équipe, ils se rapprochaient pour être mis ensemble. Ils s'étiraient maintenant toujours ensemble et quand ils le faisaient, Momo pouvait rougir juste à les regarder tellement ils avaient l'air... intime.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient particulièrement démonstratifs. D'ailleurs, ils ne faisaient l'un ou l'autre aucun geste déplacé. Ils se tenaient juste un peu trop proches, se regardaient trop dans les yeux et avaient tendance à se toucher un peu plus que la normale. Momo avait remarqué qu'Inui posait presque systématiquement une main sur l'épaule de Kaidoh, et, quand celui-ci voulait attirer son attention, il lui flattait le bras ou lui prenait le poignet.

Lors d'un entrainement en particulier, le mercredi après-midi, il les vit comme à l'habitude finir de s'étirer ensemble. Il les observait une fois de plus en douce quand il remarqua que le plus vieux se penchait vers le plus jeune. Momo redoutait le pire, mais finalement Inui se contenta de se pencher à son oreille et de lui murmurer quelque chose.

Kaidoh commença à rougir et Momo, qui le voyait clairement, rougit un peu à son tour. Incapable de détourner les yeux, il vit le serpent prendre l'épaule de son senpai pour l'amener à sa hauteur et lui murmurer aussi quelque chose à l'oreille.

Momoshiro fut tiré de ses observations par une remarque qu'on lui lança :

- T'es vraiment obsédé, Momo-senpai.

L'observateur se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de trouver devant lui Ryoma qui, un air moqueur sur le visage, semblait lui dire qu'il avait tout vu. S'ils n'étaient pas en public, Momo l'aurait tout de suite pris dans ses bras pour effacer à l'aide d'un baiser cet air supérieur qu'il adorait sans l'avouer.

Néanmoins, il se contenta de se jeter sur lui en lui disant :

- Echizen, tu trouves pas que Kaidoh et Inui-senpai ont l'air plus proche?

Après une onomatopée moqueuse, Ryoma enchaina :

- Momo-senpai, je savais pas que tu étais voyeur.

Momo se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as tout commencé, Ryoma.

- J'ai juste dit que Kaidoh-senpai et Inui-senpai étaient différents d'avant.

Le plus vieux se pencha encore plus près de son oreille et, tout bas, il lui avoua :

- Je t'aime, Ryoma.

Contrairement à d'habitude, le plus jeune ne se défit pas de son étreinte, mais il ne lui répondit pas pour autant. Au bout d'un moment, avec un rictus – Momo le sentait dans sa voix –, Ryoma déduisit :

- T'es jaloux.

- Pourquoi je le serais? demanda Momo avec un sourire.

Ryoma choisit de ne pas répondre, mais il leva la main pour empoigner son t-shirt, le plus qu'il n'ait jamais fait pour lui rendre une étreinte en public. Le sourire de Momo s'élargit et il oublia pendant un moment l'existence même de son rival.

Il fut rappelé à l'ordre quand l'entrainement commença et Ryoma le délaissa, son fidèle rictus sur le visage. Après l'avoir traité tout bas de sale gamin, Momo reporta son attention vers Inui et Kaidoh qui étaient toujours aussi près l'un de l'autre.

Avec un grand sourire, il leur souhaita à voix basse tout le bonheur du monde et décida de reporter à partir de maintenant toute son attention vers sa propre vie amoureuse.


End file.
